Super Robot Monkey Team MegaForce GO! Story 6
by AdikoKoizumi19
Summary: It's hard to put a summary on this one, because...let's just say Melodie, Gizmo, and Seala get the biggest day of their lives. R&R please. And I know the first chapter is shorter than usual, I just wanted to put this story up SO badly!
1. The Big Day Will Come Soon

**Chapter One**

**The Lake**

It was a beautiful morning for everyone on Shuggazoom. It wasn't too hot, not too cold, but just right. Even the MegaForce was enjoying the day. The MegaForce left a note for the HyperForce, on their computer, that they were at the lake for the day and wanted them to meet them. At lunch, the SuperRobot walked to the lake, stopping, and letting everyone run out. Carbon and Melodie were under a tree talking and relaxing, while everyone else was in the water. Carbon was wearing a two piece bathing suit. It was a short skort (black) and a top that showed her stomach and tied around the neck (purple).

"Hey, are you two coming?" Chiro asked walking over, just coming out the SuperRobot.

"Nah, I like the shade more." Carbon answered, who was also wearing a pair of dark purple sunglasses.

"Melodie?"

"No thank you Chiro. I think I'd like to just relax today."

"Okay. Suit yourself. Bye." Chiro said before running and cannon-balling into the water, causing a huge splash to happen.

Chiro swam over to the others after he surfaced.

"Hey Chiro. So are they coming in?" Nova asked.

"Nah, they'd rather relax under the tree today."

That's when Gizmo jumped out of the water, scaring everyone.

"Oops…sorry. So…what'cha talking about?" Gizmo asked.

"Melodie and Carbon. They won't come in the water." Nova answered.

"Well, duh (makes a funny face), you want them to drown?" Gizmo asked.

"Drown? What are you talking about?" Gibson asked.

"Melodie can't swim and Carbon doesn't like the water because of her power over rock. Carbon gets in the water and she sinks like the rocks she moves."

"But Melodie went swimming when we were on that Pokémon journey last year during school." Otto pointed out.

"Not much. She mostly sat on the side and she had help from Carbon getting back to shore. Carbon knows how to swim, just not able to and Melodie doesn't know but she can keep Carbon afloat. So they helped each other."

Chiro looked at where Melodie and Carbon were sitting and saw them talking and laughing with each other on the towels they had. Carbon was laying her back and Melodie was sitting against the tree they were under. Carbon saw Chiro looking over and waved to him, Chiro waved back.

"Yeah, and I don't know how to tell them. I mean what if they think I'm stupid or something?"

"Melodie! You are not stupid. You are a very smart and wise…um…monkey."

They laughed after a second. They Carbon saw Chiro looking over. Carbon waved to Chiro, who waved back.

"I thought Antauri said Chiro was afraid of water."

"Chiro? Afraid of water? Come on Melodie, that's Chiro."

"I guess he was telling me Chiro got over that fear." Melodie said waving over to the others who were waving back.

"Yeah. I guess so." Carbon said quietly.

Later that day, everyone was eating lunch together on a big picnic blanket. Otto had tied a small box on Gizmo's sandwich wrapper when she wasn't looking. When Gizmo grabbed her sandwich, she untied the box from the wrapper.

"Hey, what's that Gizmo?" Otto asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Not sure. It was on my sandwich wrapper." Gizmo opened the box, finding a small note, she read aloud. "_Will you marry me?_" Gizmo looked in the box, seeing a ring and then looked at Otto who was smiling, which turned to a frown when Gizmo frowned.

"What's wrong?" Otto asked.

"Ah! Yes!" Gizmo shouted hugging Otto and knocking him over.

"Yes?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Gizmo and Otto got up.

"So…you will?" Otto asked.

"Of course Otto. Ah!" Gizmo shouted.

Otto took the jade ring Gizmo was already wearing and slipped on the new ring on her left ring finger. (Picture of ring: .) Everyone cheered and congratulated the two. Later at the MegaRobot, Gizmo was talking to Melodie and Seala about the whole thing.

"I can't believe it. I'm getting married." Gizmo said.

"I'm very happy for you Gizmo." Seala said.

"Aw…thanks sis. I'm sorry I get to marry before you though."

"No…I want you to be happy. I'll be just fine."

Then someone cleared their throat. The girls turned and saw Antauri and Gibson standing there.

"Oh, hi guys." Gizmo said.

"Hello Gizmo. Um…Excuse us for a second, please. I need to talk to Seala in private." Gibson said.

"And I need to talk to Melodie in private." Antauri said.

"Oh, okay. We'll talk later Gizmo, okay?" Seala said.

"Okay." Gizmo hugged Seala quickly and then ran off.

Seala and Gibson walked to the lab, leaving Antauri and Melodie by themselves.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Melodie asked, sitting in a chair.

Antauri sat down in another chair, next to Melodie's.

"Melodie, I…um…wanted to know…if….um-" Antauri held out a small brown box. "If…um…you'll-"

The Lab…

"Seala, we've been together for a few years now, and I felt we were right for each other." Gibson held Seala's hands.

"Yes…I have as well. But what are you saying? Are you-"

"No! I mean…no. I mean…what I've wanted to ask you is…um…I'm not sure how to word it exactly."

"Gibson?" Seala asked, getting him to stop rambling. "Just ask me. I can handle it."

"Okay…Well, Seala?" Gibson asked, getting on one knee and holding one of Seala's hands.

"Um…yes, Gibson?" Seala hesitantly asked.

Gibson pulled out a light blue box and opened it. Inside was a ring.

"Will you…marry me?"

Seala couldn't speak. She had her hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes. After a moment, she took a deep breath and removed her hand, nodding her head, a smile crawling across her face.

"Yes. Yes. Yes! A thousand times yes, Gibson." Gibson stood up, Seala hugged him. "Oh, this is what I've wanted all these years, since Planet Zon when we met. Oh, yes." Seala said, tearing of joy crawling down her face.

Seala leaned back a bit, so Gibson could slip the ring on her left ring finger. (Here is the picture of Seala's ring: .)

"It looks beautiful on you." Gibson said.

"_Seala! Where'd you go? I thought we were going down town today?_" Carbon, outside the lab, shouted.

"I have to go. I promised Carbon I'd spend a day with her." Seala kissed Gibson's cheek. "Thank you. I can't wait."

"_Seala?_" Carbon shouted again.

"Coming!" Seala shouted back. She turned back to Gibson. "Bye." Seala waved, leaving the lab.

After Seala left, Gibson got a smile of his own.

"She said yes." Gibson said to himself.

"Gibson? Where—Oh, there you are. Hey, are you okay?" Chiro asked walking in the lab.

"I'm never better Chiro."

"O…kay. Anyways, I thought you, me, and Antauri were hanging out down in the park today. Come on, let's go." Chiro said, leaving for the door.

"I'll be there in a second Chiro. I have to go grab something from my room first."

"You too? I just reminded Antauri, and he said the same thing. You two aren't hiding anything from me…are you?" Chiro suspected.

"No, of course not Chiro. What do I have to hide from you?"

"Okay…just asking. And hurry up. I want to get out of the Robot today and meet up with Carbon, Melodie, and Seala later." Chiro said leaving the lab.

At the Park…

Chiro was in the tree, trying to hang upside down, like when he was little. Antauri and Gibson were sitting on the bench, trying to hide their hands in their sleeves, because they didn't want to take off their engagement ring, but they also didn't want Chiro to know just yet. Gibson was wearing his New York outfit, and so was Antauri.

"Hey guys! Come on up! It's totally fun up here!" Chiro shouted down at Antauri and Gibson.

"No thank you. It's not in my system to climb trees anymore." Gibson said.

"Antauri! Come on! You know you want to!" Chiro shouted.

"No thank you Chiro. I'm feeling up to it today, thank you."

Chiro jumped down from the tree, landing in front of the two.

"What's up with you two? You always climb the tree with me. What's up today?" Chiro asked sitting down between the two.

"It's just…too hot today." Gibson lied.

"But there are enough clouds blocking out the sun's heat. How are you hot?" Chiro questioned.

"I think Gibson means is that it's a little cold today." Antauri said.

"But it's a warm. Okay…what's up? You two are differently hiding _something _from me. What is it?" Chiro asked.

The two hid their hands even more in their sleeves.

"Nothing Chiro. What's makes you say that we're hiding something?" Gibson asked.

"Because you two are acting strange. You don't want to climb the tree with me, you're hiding your hands in your sleeves, and-" Then Chiro smiled, looking at the two. "You didn't?"

The two monkeys got nervous. They didn't want Chiro to feel bad about having new family members join his family. Gibson didn't know about Antauri, and Antauri didn't know about Gibson. After a minute, the two sighed and pulled their sleeves up, showing the rings on their fingers.

"Yes, I asked her." The two answered, and then shot looks at each other. "Wait, you asked her? Yes…I did." Then Chiro slapped his hands over each of their mouths.

"That's weird. Please…stop." Chiro said removing his hands. "So you (points to Gibson) asked Seala to marry you, and you (points to Antauri) asked Melodie to marry you. What's the big deal?"

"So…you're not mad…or upset…or anything?" Gibson questioned.

"What are you talking about? I'm thrilled you two finally asked. I've always wanted Melodie to be my mom, like she is to Carbon. And I think Seala will be closer to me if you marry her, Gibson. So, duh, I'm happy for you two. You deserve them." Chiro said.

"Well, thank you Chiro. That's very…nice of you to understand and not overreact about all of this." Gibson said.

"Ah!" A voice screamed a few feet away. The three turned, seeing the girls they were going to meet up with. "I cannot believe you two asked them to marry you!" Carbon shouted, anger lacing her voice.

"Oh no." Gibson said.

"That's how we thought you were going to react to the news." Antauri added.

"Like that?"

The two nodded their heads. Carbon stomped over to them, still angry.

"I can't believe you two asked them…without telling us you were going to first." Carbon said, calmed down.

"What?" The two asked.

"Duh…didn't you know you do anything as big as this without Carbon's notification? She freaks out every time she doesn't know." Seala said.

"Yeah…you can't because they're my family. You gotta notify me first." Carbon said.

**Me: So, what do think of the first chapter? And of the story theme I'm doing this time? Comment please! Updating ASAP!**


	2. Preparing

**Chapter Two**

**Preparing**

The next week rolled around and Gizmo was planning the wedding with Otto in her room.

"And what type of flowers?" Gizmo asked.

"How about your favorite flowers? The jasmine flowers you like." Otto suggested.

"What's your favorite flower?" Gizmo asked.

"I like shamrocks."

"Shamrocks…really? Well, I guess you could have both...right?"

"I don't see why not. What about the invitations?"

"Well, we're obviously inviting our families, and Melissa, Kara, and Starr, right?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we invite them?"

"And Jin and Jinmay."

"Of course."

"Okay…so who writes them?"

"You have better hand writing than me. Why not you?"

"Okay." Then someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Gizmo shouted.

The door opened, revealing Melissa, Kara, and Starr, who screamed with smiles on across their faces.

"No way!" Starr and Melissa screamed.

"What? Oh, you heard the news?" Gizmo asked standing up.

"Uh…duh! I cannot believe it. You, Seala, and Melodie…getting married! AH! That is so totally great!" Starr screamed.

Otto stood up too.

"Thanks. It was unexpected to me too…but I'm glad." Gizmo said holding Otto's hand.

Melissa spotted the ring on Gizmo's finger and grabbed her hand.

"Is this your ring?" Melissa asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, Otto picked a good one, huh Otto?" Starr said winking.

"I certainly did." Otto said pulling Gizmo closer.

"_Gizmo, report to the command room now. We have to go._" Melodie's voice called over the loud speaker.

"I gotta go. *kisses Otto on the lips quickly* We'll finish later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye." Otto said waving goodbye to his soon-to-be bride.

Gizmo came to the command room with the other three girls and met up with Melodie, Nova, and Carbon.

"Ready?" Gizmo asked.

"Yep. Bye bros. Bye Elella! We'll be back later!" Carbon shouted.

"Where're you going?" Sprx shouted back.

"Shopping!...Hey, have you seen Seala?" Carbon shouted back.

"In the lab with Gibson I think." Chiro answered.

"I'm gonna go get her. I'll meet you downtown."

Carbon ran to the lab, knocking carefully on the doorway frame. She startled the two a little.

"Oh, Carbon. Hi. What did you need?" Seala asked.

"The time?" Carbon answered.

"What?" Seala looked at the clock. "Oops. I completely forgot. I am so sorry Carbon."

"What's going on Seala?" Gibson asked.

"I'm supposed to go shopping with Gizmo, Melodie, Starr, Nova, Melissa, Kara, and Carbon today. I lost track of time and I have to *kisses Gibson on the lips quickly* go. I'm sorry." Seala slipped on her ring and left, pulling on her jacket.

Gibson looked at the clock and started to clean up himself.

"I have to go as well." Gibson said to himself.

Seala took off her ring so she wouldn't get any chemicals on it while she worked in the lab. The small group of girls left the MegaRobot and walked downtown to a store of dresses of all kinds. Gizmo, Melodie and Seala were trying on wedding dresses for a whole hour when Seala was starting to get tired.

"How many more dresses do I have to try on?" Seala asked.

"Just two more Seala." Carbon answered.

Gizmo stepped from the curtained changing room she was in. She wore a white dress with short sleeves and it came to her ankles.

"I don't like this one. The sleeves are too short and so is the bottom." Gizmo said.

Melodie peeked her head from the curtain, looking at her daughter.

"Here." Melodie threw a dress over the wall to Gizmo's dressing room. "Try that one on. I don't like it myself, but I think it will on you Gizmo." Melodie said.

Gizmo stepped back into her dressing room and tried on the dress. Gizmo stepped out wearing the dress Melodie had told to try on.

"Well?" Gizmo asked spinning around slowly.

"I like it. Totally you." Carbon said.

The Starr, Melissa, and Kara agreed.

"Thanks. What about you Nova?"

"I think you're prefect…but…can I try something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Nova walked over to Gizmo, putting a jasmine flowered vial on her helmet.

"There…now you look like a bride." Nova said.

"Thanks Nova. You really think so?"

"Yep. When you walk down that asile, you are gonna look so beautiful."

"Thanks Nova." Gizmo hugged Nova. "You're the best."

They let go. (Gizmo's dress: .)

"You're welcome Gizmo."

"Okay, so how about this one?" Seala asked stepping from the changing room.

"You look great Seala." Nova said.

"Thank you."

(Seala's dress: ) Gizmo walked over and hugged Seala.

"I am so happy for you Seala. You're gonna look so beautiful out there. I think you're gonna be the most beautiful bride in the universe." Gizmo whispered before letting go.

Seala smiled, getting tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Gizmo. And you'll be just as beautiful."

"What about me?" Melodie asked stepping from her changing room.

Everyone starred at Melodie in her dress.

"Melodie, you look positively…"

"Gorgeous!" Gizmo finished Seala's sentence.

(Melodie's dress: .com/photo_images/22713/wedding_dress_)

"Thank you girls. You look great yourselves." Then Melodie started to cry.

"Mom…" Gizmo walked over. "What's wrong?"

"You two are so beautiful. I can't believe two my little girls are getting married." Gizmo said through her tears.

"Oh mom." Seala said hugging Melodie.

"But mom…there's nothing to worry about." Gizmo said.

"There's not?" Melodie asked.

**G: **_Mama, you taught me to do the right things/So now you have to let your baby fly/You've given me everything that I will need/To make it through this crazy thing called life/And I know you watched me grow up/And only want what's best for me/And I think I found the answer to your prayers/And he is good, so good/He treats your little girl like a real man should/He is good, so good/He makes promises he keeps/No he's never gonna leave/So don't you worry about me/Don't you worry about me/Mama there's no way you'll ever lose me/Giving me away is not goodbye/As you watch me walk down to my future/I hope tears of joy are in your eyes/Cause he is good, so good/And he treats your little girl like a real man should/He is good, so good/He makes promises he keeps/No, he's never gonna leave/So don't you worry about me/Don't you worry about me/And when I watch my baby grow up/I'll only want what's best for her/And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers/And that she'll say/He is good, so good/And he treats your little girl like a real man should/He is good, so good/He makes promises he keeps/No, he's never gonna leave/So don't you worry about me/Don't you worry about me/Mama, don't you worry about me/Don't you worry about me_

"Oh, Gizmo. You are so beautiful. I'm glad you found someone to love."

"Thanks Mom. You too. And…there's nothing to worry about. Neither one of the boys will leave me or Seala."

The girls changed out of their dresses and walked out of the store, after buying their dresses. They all went back to the Robots, after dropping off Kara, Starr and Melissa. The girls hung their dresses in their closets, and thinking about their wedding day. But little did they know, someone was waiting for the right time to strike before the wedding.

May (three months later)…

It had been three months and Gizmo's and Seala's weddings had passed by, one month apart. Gizmo's was first, and then Seala's. The girls were living happily with their family and friends still, and had no plans for leaving any time soon. Gizmo in her room, was looking through pictures of her wedding and thinking back when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Gizmo called.

The door opened revealing Melodie.

"Gizmo, you should get some sleep."

"I should be saying that to you mom. You're the one getting married tomorrow." Gizmo said walking over.

"I know. I'm so nervous. What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong."

"Oh…alright. Bed, go on now."

"Okay mom. Good night mom." Gizmo said giving a quick hug.

"Good night sweetheart." Melodie said before closing the door and heading to bed herself.

The next morning rolled around, Antauri walked out of his room, tripping over something.

"What the-" Then he notice a small package in front of his door. "What's this?" Antauri opened the package and pulled out a note card, along with a small corsage. "_To Antauri: I brought this for you, for today. I hope to see you wear it today. I will always love you. Love, Melodie._ Hmmm, that was sweet." Antauri smelled the flowers. "And they smell great too." Antauri walked back in his room, but then he fell to his knees and screamed a little.

A dark figure emerged from the shadows of Antauri's room and walked over to him. It was Mandra, she bent down and whispered in Antauri's ear.

"You will not be marrying Melodie today. You will be marrying Mandra. You hate Melodie. You love Mandra. You will not be marrying Melodie today. You will be marrying Mandra."

Antauri stopped struggling and stood up, his eyes nothing but a dark blue.

"I will marry Mandra."

"Yes…that's how it is supposed to be. Now…come. We must prepare for the wedding." Mandra said having herself and Antauri disappear in the shadows, leaving the corsage behind.

**Me: I know these chapters are short, but I'm doing the best I can. And don't worry about Antauri. He'll be fine…I promise. *Gets hit in head with an apple core* OW! Kara, would you knock that off already?**

**Kara: It wasn't me! I swear it this time! It was all Starr that time!**

**Starr: Sorry! Aiming for the trash can! I missed! My bad! Go on, continue! No more interruption from me! That is a serious promise! **_**Even though you should pay for what you did to poor Antauri.**_

**Me: I can hear you! Anyway, I skipped over the other two marriages because I didn't feel like having the same thing going over three times. So…updating ASAP! Please comment and thanks for reading.**


	3. Dreams Are Falling

_Chapter Three_

_Dreams Are Falling_

_**Chiro ran into the MegaRobot, where the girls were preparing for the wedding.**_

"_**Hey…Have you girls…uh…seen Antauri anywhere? We can't find him." Chiro asked out of breathe.**_

"_**No, we haven't seen him, Chiro. I wonder what happened to him." Seala said.**_

"_**You don't think he's having second thoughts about this, do you?" Melodie asked.**_

"_**No way Mom."**_

"_**Yeah, Gizmo's right. I mean…this is Antauri we're talking about here. If he loved you enough to ask to marry then he'll go through with it." Chiro said.**_

_**Then Chiro's communicator beeped twice.**_

"_**Sprx to Chiro. Do you read me kid?**_**"**

"**Yeah, I read ya Sprx. What's up? You find Antauri yet?"**

"_**No, not yet kid. But I think I did find something in his room. You better come and take a look.**_**"**

"**Alright. Chiro out." Then Chiro hung up. "Seala and Gizmo, help Melodie out of her dress. I don't it'll do right now. The rest of you, come with me. Sprx might've found something in Antauri's room."**

**Then everyone ran out of the MegaRobot and up the SuperRobot to Antauri's room. There they found the rest of the boys looking at what Sprx had found.**

"**Sprx, what'd you find?" Carbon asked.**

"**I found this corsage and an opened package with a note, supposedly from Melodie."**

"**What? Let me see that." Carbon said snatching the flower. Carbon looked at the flower for a few minutes then gasped. "Oh no."**

"**What? What is it?"**

"**Gibson, lock this flower up so no one can smell it. Right now." Carbon ordered, handing the flower to Gibson.**

**Gibson ran out the room.**

"**Carbon, what is it?" Chiro asked.**

"**That flower is from Planet Zon. The smell puts anyone into a hypnotic state. I don't think Melodie gave this to Antauri…but I know who would."**

"**Who?"**

"**Mandra."**

"**And no one's to disrupt her wedding day." A voice said.**

**Then, out of nowhere, Mandarin knocked out everyone in the room. Then he disappeared, hearing the rest coming down the hall.**

"**This way. They're in here." Seala said running in the room.**

**Melodie and Gizmo got to the doorway, seeing what had happened.**

"**Oh no." Gizmo said running over to Otto. "Otto?"**

**He groaned a little, starting to wake up.**

"**Gizmo?" He groaned.**

"**It's okay. Rest for now."**

"**Do you know who did this Otto?" Melodie asked.**

"**I-I think it was Mandarin."**

"**That's all I needed to know. Rest now. Gizmo, you and Seala take care of everyone. I'm going to go find Antauri."**

"**Do you know where they are?" Seala asked.**

"**I'm going to track Antauri's signal from the main computer, then I'll go by myself. You two need to help the others."**

"**Here. Take my scanner with you. You'll need that and a map, here." Seala said handing the items to Melodie.**

"**No thank you Seala. My heart will lead me to him."**

**Seala smiled and then hugged Melodie.**

"**Be careful."**

"**I will." They let go. "Gizmo, listen to everything your sister tells you. I'll be right back."**

"**Go get him back Melodie."**

**Then Melodie ran out of the room and out to her room, changing her clothes for proper traveling. Melodie sat outside the Robots, meditating to try and find Antauri's heart. After a moment, Melodie's eyes shot open, she had found him.**

"**The Savage Lands." Melodie growled.**

**Melodie, wearing her prom outfit, pushes leaves and tall grass away from her path as she wondered through the Savage Lands. After a while, Melodie had found a tall tower, that had been surrounded by formless. Melodie hid in the tall grass as she heard someone coming.**

"**The plan is going accordingly Mandarin. Antauri believes he is in love with me." Mandra's voice said.**

"**Perfect. Let us hope nothing will go wrong." Mandarin's voice followed.**

"**The only thing that could ruin the plan is if Melodie had found us, and sings a song about Antauri and her being truly in love."**

"**As soon as Antauri says his vows, he will be evil forever. And nothing would be able to reverse it."**

**The trumpet call blew.**

"**It is time." Mandra had said.**

**The two had disappeared into the tower. Melodie had tears in her eyes, she wanted to cry, but she knew she couldn't just yet.**

"**I can't cry now. I have to save Antauri." Melodie whispered to herself.**

**In the Tower…**

"**I do." Mandra had said, finishing her vows.**

**The ceremony was almost complete.**

"**And do you, Antauri, take-"**

"**STOP!" A voice shouted.**

"**Melodie, no!" Mandra growled, before attacking Melodie and they started a 'cat fight'.**

"**Antauri, you are under a hypnotic spell! Mandra set you up! Please, snap out of it! Antauri, hear me!" Melodie shouted.**

"**Guards!" He shouted.**

"**No! Antauri, listen to me!" Two giant formless came and picked Melodie up by the arms. "No! Let me go!" Then Melodie remembered what she had to do. "Monkey Mind Scream!" Melodie screamed, blowing up both formless.**

**M: **_I am not the kind of girl/Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion/But you are not the kind of boy/Who should be marrying the wrong girl/I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family/All dressed in pastel/And she is yelling at a bride's maid, somewhere back inside a room/Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry/This is surely not what you thought it would be/I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say/Don't say yes, run away now/I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door/Don't wait or say a single vow/You need to hear me out and they said speak now/Fond gestures are exchanged/And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march/And I am hiding in the curtains/It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be/She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen/But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me/Don't you?/Don't say yes, run away now/I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor/Don't wait or say a single vow _(Antauri starts to kneel on the ground, holding his head)_/You need to hear me out and they said speak now/So don't say yes, run away now/I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door/Don't wait or say a single vow/Your time is running out and they said speak now _(Mandra: Guards! Get rid of her! *Guards appear and start to carry Melodie out of the tower* *Antauri is struggling with the pain*)_/I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace/There's the silence, there's my last chance/I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me/Horrified looks from everyone in the room/But I'm only looking at you/I am not the kind of girl/Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion/But you are not the kind of boy/Who should be marrying the wrong girl/Don't say yes, run away now/I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the_—AH!

Melodie ran been thrown outside in the rain and mud. Landing in a mud puddle, having mud land all over her. Melodie didn't care; she just laid there in the puddle and cried so hard in the rain. After a while, someone had came outside, and kneeled next to Melodie, but she didn't notice. They lifted Melodie into their arms and hugged tightly. When Melodie noticed this, she stopped crying and looked at who was holding her, seeing a pair of dark blue eyes.

"An—Antauri?" Melodie questioned.

Antauri leaned over, kissing Melodie on the lips. After a moment, he pulled away.

"I am so glad you came."

"Antauri? It is you! Oh, my gosh!" Melodie screamed hugging him.

Antauri pulled her off a little.

"We have to go. We can celebrate back at home."

"Right. Mandra and Mandarin will be right behind us." Melodie agreed. Antauri stood up, afterward helping Melodie. "Ow…I think my ankle is twisted. I can't run."

Antauri picked up Melodie, in his arms, and started flying back to town. They were almost there when a team of formless appeared in the air, knocking the two on the ground. Melodie landed hard on an upgrounded root, passing out from the pain. Antauri fell on the ground, hitting branches in the trees on the way down. Antauri stood up and ran over to Melodie, to protect her.

"Melodie, wake up." Antauri tried to wake Melodie up, but it didn't work.

Then formless appeared, surrounding Antauri and Melodie. Then Mandarin and Mandra appeared from the outside of the group. Mandarin had Melodie float over and held her in a choke hold.

"AH!" Melodie started to scream as formless pulled on Melodie's arms.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Antauri shouted.

"Antauri, come back with us and no harm will come to Melodie."

"Let her go Mandarin, and I promise I will go easy on you."

"Not a chance Antauri." Mandra said snapping her fingers.

The formless pulled harder, breaking the circuits apart as Melodie screamed in pain.

"Stop!...I'll—I'll go with you, Mandarin. No tricks this time. Just…let Melodie go, please."

"You really do love her, huh? Hmmm…formless dispose of her." Mandra ordered.

Then two formless grabbed Antauri by the arms.

"Wait, this wasn't part of the deal!"

"We're letting Melodie go, aren't we?" Mandra pointed out.

Antauri struggled in the formless grips as they carried him away.

"No! Melodie!" Antauri shouted, as he started to glow brightly with the Power Primate.

The formless disappeared and Mandra and Mandarin had been knocked out. Antauri fell on the ground, passed out from using so much energy. When Antauri finally opened his eyes again, he was in the sick bay. He shot up into a sitting position, checking his surroundings.

"Antauri, calm down. You're okay. You're back at the SuperRobot." Carbon said having Antauri lay back down.

"Where is Melodie?"

"Otto and Gizmo are fixing her up right over there. She'll be just fine in time for the wedding…I mean, that is if you two are still getting married."

"I hope so. Ah!" Gibson accidently pricked Antauri's arm with a needle.

"Sorry Antauri. I didn't mean to jab you."

"It's okay Gibson."

Gibson pulled out the needle and poured the contents into a beaker to study.

"Seems the nectar that had hypnotized you to—you know—has been cleared from your circuitry, Antauri. You seem to be one hundred percentage good as new."

Antauri sat up and swung his legs over the side of the table, looking over his shoulder at Melodie.

"What about Melodie? Are you sure all she needs are repairs?"

"Positive. I've checked her up and down Antauri. No sign of anything wrong except her arms." Seala said.

"Hmmm…what did happen to her arms Antauri?" Gibson asked.

Antauri went back in his memory to remember, then snapped out of it.

"Formless, they pulled her circuitry apart. Mandarin and Mandra had ordered it." Antauri explained.

"Well, the two are gone for now. So, you and Melodie can rest for tonight and be back on your feet by tomorrow." Carbon said before leaving for the door.

"Where are you going?" Antauri asked.

"I'm gonna go tell Chiro and the rest of the teams the good news." Carbon said leaving the room.

Antauri laid back down and ended up falling asleep in the sick bay. While Otto and Gizmo fixed Melodie's arms up. After a while, Gizmo and Otto had finished with Melodie and everyone had left for bed, leaving Melodie and Antauri to rest in the sick bay over night.

**Me: Comment! And this story is far from over. The two still have to get married and then there are more surprises on the way. Ah! I can't wait to write the next surprise part of the story. Comment! Updating ASAP! And Happy Birthday to HBee16, I think it is. If not, then it's Starfire16's birthday, but I'm pretty sure it's HBee16's birthday. Either way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! **


	4. Vows Are Always Said

**Chapter Four**

**Vows Are Always Said**

"Melodie, no!" Antauri screamed awake.

He shot his head back and forth, but Melodie wasn't anywhere to be found. Antauri got of the table he had slept on and ran out to the command room, smashing into someone in the doorway. When Antauri looked, he saw golden fur.

"Melodie?" Antauri questioned.

"What? Antauri, it's me, Nova." Nova said.

"Oh, Nova. I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's okay. It was only your breakfast." Nova joked.

"Let me help you." Antauri said helping to pick up the food off the floor.

"Thanks Antauri. Um…if you're looking for Melodie, she's been in her room all morning. I think she's been meditating. No one's seen or heard from her since she went inside her room. The door's locked, no one can get in." Nova said.

"Thank you Nova. Will you be okay?"

"Yes, thanks again." Nova said carrying the tray back to the kitchen.

Antauri stood there smiling and then ran over to his tube and left. He ran over to the MegaRobot and used Melodie's tube to go up to the command room.

"Morning Antauri. Everything okay?" Gizmo asked.

"Where's Melodie?" Antauri asked holding Gizmo by the upper arms.

"Ah! Antauri, you're hurting me!" Gizmo screamed.

Seala and Elella pulled Antauri off, before he realized what had happened.

"I-I am so sorry Gizmo. I guess I'm just worried about Melodie, I wasn't thinking. Can you forgive me?"

Gizmo stood there, then she smiled.

"Of course Antauri. I can't stay mad at you." Gizmo said.

"Again, I am truly sorry."

"Forget about it. And Melodie's still in her room." Gizmo said.

Antauri ran over to the tubes and went to the bedroom level, he walked down the hall to Melodie's room. He knocked twice.

"Melodie? Are you in there?" Antauri asked.

No one answered, so Antauri placed his ear against the door to hear inside. He could hear struggling and grunting. Antauri phased through the door, seeing Mandra choking Melodie.

"Mandra!" Antauri growled before attacking Mandra, forcing her to let Melodie go. Antauri kneeled next to Melodie. "Melodie, are you okay?"

"I *coughs* think so." Melodie rubbed her neck and then pulled her hand away, feeling something wet. "Oh no. Antauri."

Antauri looked and saw blood.

"You'll be just fine. Wait here." Then Antauri fought Mandra, and ended up tossing her out the window in Melodie's room. He ran back over to Melodie, who was struggling to stay online. "Melodie, hold on." Antauri said.

"I'm trying Antauri. It's hard too."

"I'll call Seala."

"Antauri, wait." He looked at Melodie. "You can heal me. Just sing the song."

"Song? But Melodie, I don't-"

"Yes…you do. When I was made with the flower, I was allowed to give a part of that power to my true love. Let us see if you are my true…right now." Melodie said.

"But-"

"Please…just try." Melodie begged.

Antauri took a deep breathe and started to sing.

_Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine_

Melodie stopped glowing and her neck was all better. Melodie smiled and hugged Antauri.

"Ah! You are! Oh, you are amazing Antauri!" Melodie shouted.

Antauri pulled Melodie off, starring at her. He wanted to say something, but Antauri got lost in Melodie's eyes, as he always does now. He leaned and the two kissed for a few minutes. After they had pulled apart, the loud speaker went off.

"_Antauri! We have to get ready! Let's go!_" Chiro's voice came over.

"I have to…go."

"I will see you there…my husband." Melodie said.

Antauri, helping Melodie up as well, stood up. The two quickly kissed one last time before Antauri disappeared out of the room. The girls entered Melodie's room a few minutes later, to help her get ready. A few hours later, Antauri stood at the alter, in the park.

"Where could she be?" Antauri asked.

"She will be here Antauri. Don't worry about it." Gibson said.

Gibson and Chiro were the best men and Seala and Carbon were the bride's maids. Gizmo was the flower girl in her pink dress with a white sash. Otto was the ring barer. And Elella was the piano player. The rest sat in the seats provided. Melodie ran over to Gizmo.

"Gizmo…help me with my veil." Melodie said.

Gizmo placed Melodie's veil in her on her head, pulling the cover over Melodie's face.

"There, you're perfect." Gizmo said.

"Thank you sweetheart." Melodie said.

Gizmo signaled for Elella to start playing. Elella started to play _Here Comes the Bride_, as Gizmo walked down the aisle, placing flowers on the ground. Melodie followed a few minutes after, walking down the aisle, while her nerves started up.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she Sprx?" Nova whispered.

Sprx nodded. Melodie had reached Antauri, who pulled the veil over Melodie's face and behind her.

"You look beautiful Melodie." Antauri whispered.

"Thank you. You look handsome." Melodie whispered back.

The ceremony had gone on, finally coming to the vows.

"Do you, Antauri, take Melodie, to be your wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

"I do." Antauri answered.

"You may place the ring on her ring finger now."

Antauri took the ring from Otto's hand, slipping it on Melodie's ring finger.

"And do you, Melodie, take Antauri, to be your wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may place the ring on his ring finger now."

Melodie took the ring from Otto's hand, slipping it on Antauri's finger.

"Forever in love, you may now kiss." The preacher said.

Antauri and Melodie kissed, as everyone cheered and was happy that it finally happened. After the two pulled apart, they almost knocked over by their friends and family. After they all said congratulations to the two, everyone went to the tent, on the other end of the park, for their luncheon. As everyone sat down, Carbon and Chiro were whispering to each other. Then they stopped as everyone finished settling down. Carbon stood up, in her purple dress, and tapped her fork on her glass, getting everyone's attention.

"Um…I wanted to say something for mom and Antauri today. You two have always been there for me and Chiro, and the rest of us. I'm glad you two had finally made it this far and I hope it lasts even longer than today." Then Carbon sat down.

Melodie smiled at Carbon, saying thank you through it. Everyone ate their lunch quietly, until Sprx stood up and tapped on his glass, gathering everyone's attention.

"Um…uh…I have to say, and I want everyone hear. Nova, I-I know you might say no, but I wanted to ask any how." Sprx pulled a ring from his pocket. "Um…Nova?"

"Yes Sprx?" Nova asked.

"Will you…um…uh…" Sprx mumbled the last words.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Nova said.

"Um…marry me? Will you marry…me?" Sprx asked.

Nova blushed and looked around at everyone, seeing Carbon nod once. She looked back at Sprx.

"I-I-Yes, Sprx."

"I knew you were-Wait, what?"

"Yes. I said…yes." Nova said smiling.

Sprx smiled after a minute and then slipped the ring on Nova's hand.

"Thanks." Sprx said quietly.

"No, thank you. The ring is beautiful, Sprx." Nova said.

Sprx had sat back down afterward and everyone finished their luncheon. Later that night, Melodie came up to the command room.

"Hey Melodie. What'cha need?" Chiro asked.

"I thought I'd come say good night to you all." Melodie said.

"Antauri's up his room." Nova said.

"What? I'm not looking-Is it that obvious?" Melodie asked.

"Seala and Gizmo did the same thing after their weddings. Go ahead on up." Nova said.

Melodie walked to the tubes and was brought to the bedroom level. She walked to Antauri's room. She knocked twice.

"Come in!" Antauri shouted from within the room.

Melodie opened the door.

"Hello Antauri." Melodie greeted.

"Oh, Melodie. Hello. What did you need?"

"I just wanted to say good night."

"Oh, well, good night."

Melodie walked over and put her arms around his waist.

"You know that's not what I meant. Now, why don't we try that again?" Melodie said.

Antauri smiled and then the two kissed each other goodnight. After a minute, the pulled away.

"How's that for a good night?" Antauri asked.

"Perfect. Good night...Silver Knight."

"Good night my beautiful princess of music."

Melodie left the SuperRobot and went back to her's to go to sleep.

**Me: Yay! Another couple married and engaged. WHOO-HOO! **


	5. HUGE NEWS

**Chapter Five**

**HUGE NEWS!**

It's a beautiful fall day in September. And Sprx, Nova, Elella, and Blaze have all been married. The MegaForce was sitting down for breakfast, waiting for Gizmo to come down. The HyperForce came up the tubes, joining the annual breakfast now. The teams sat down.

"I wonder what's taking Gizmo. She's never late for breakfast." Carbon said.

"Gizmo hasn't been feeling too well for the past couple of days, I better go check on her." Seala said standing up.

"I'll go too." Otto said following Seala.

After the two had disappeared, Carbon had a smile crawl across her face and started giggling quietly.

"Carbon, what's so funny?" Melodie asked.

"Oh nothing. I just noticed how closer we've become since we met the HyperForce. I don't think I've ever talked to Seala as much as I do now, or seen her this happy. Actually…now that I say it…I don't think any of us have been this happy before." Carbon said.

"We have been closer. I believe Carbon's right." Melodie said.

"And I think we've been closer too. I mean, Gibson and Sprx don't argue as much, Nova and Sprx get along perfect, Gibson and Otto have just been closer, Antauri and I have been talking more, and Sprx and I, just finding out about us being in the same family years ago, we've been just been talking and searching more. Searching as in finding out more about our past together."

"Anything interesting?" Melodie asked.

"Tons. We used to gang up on the girls all the time with dad. It was so funny when we dumped a bucket of ice cold water on the two."

"Not for us. You two gave us a cold for a week after that one." Elella said.

"Just be glad mom grounded them for a month." Carbon said.

"She did? I don't remember that part." Sprx said.

"AAHH!"

"That sounded like Seala." Carbon said standing up.

Everyone ran to the tubes, going to the bedroom level. They processed with caution down the hall, when they all heard another scream, they ran to Gizmo's room, where it emerged from. They opened the door, finding Seala and Otto standing scared in their tracks and Gizmo in her bed struggling.

"What is going on?" Carbon asked.

"I'm not sure. I went to wake her up and she started screaming." Seala said, panic lacing her voice.

Gizmo started to stop struggling, and had started to sweat and shiver.

"Gibson, scan Gizmo. See what's going on." Chiro ordered.

Gibson nodded, walked over to Gizmo and scanned her. After a minute, the scanner beeped twice before Gibson gasped.

"No. This is impossible." Gibson said.

"What is it Gibson?" Seala asked walking over and looking at the scanner. "No. Oh no." Seala said.

"What? What's wrong with Gizmo?" Otto asked.

"She's-She's…pregnant…with triplets." Seala said.

In the sick bay…

They had gotten Gizmo into the sick bay, laid on a table.

"What do you mean…she's…pregnant? How could she be pregnant?" Carbon questioned.

"Yeah. I didn't do anything to let this happen…did I?" Otto questioned.

"I guess so. My sister has three kids inside her!" Seala shouted.

"Seala, calm down. I'm sure this wasn't purposely. Why don't you and Otto go take a seat. Gibson, continue with research on this, will you?"

"Of course Melodie." Gibson said continuing his work.

"Why don't the rest of us try to remain calm in this and take a seat in the command room with Seala and Otto?" Melodie suggested.

Everyone agreed and sat out in the command room with the other two.

An hour later…

Seala was going back and forth across the command room, Otto was sitting a chair shaking back and forth.

"Will you two stop it? You're making me nervous." Carbon said.

"I can't. It's my sister."

"And my wife. What if I did do this and don't remember? What if something happens to her?" Otto questioned everything about the situation for a few minutes.

"Otto…please…stop. You're really freaking me out." Chiro said.

"But what if-"

"No ifs Otto. Just try to take breathe a little. Sit back, relax, and breathe. As well as you Seala." Melodie said.

Seala sat down and the two tried to relax. Gibson came back out a few minutes later, Gizmo leaning on his shoulder for support.

"Gizmo!" Otto and Seala unisoned, running over.

"I wouldn't crowd her at the moment. Gizmo's got morning sickness." Gibson said helping Gizmo to a seat.

"Thanks Gibson."

"Gizmo, I am so sorry for this. I don't know how this-"

"I'll tell ya what happened! You-"

"Seala, stop it. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't my fault either. It was no one's fault sis." Gizmo said standing up.

"Gizmo, you shouldn't-"

"I'll be okay Gibson. Thanks." Gizmo turned back to Seala and Otto. "When we went looking for Sprx a few months back, Otto and I got stuck in that sticky stuff, right?"

"How could I forget? It took an hour to clean you both up." Seala said.

"Well, we sort of-a little-"

"You two-I knew you had done something to her!" Seala shouted.

Gibson held Seala back from attacking Otto.

"Seala, it's not his fault. It just…sort of…happened…I guess." Gizmo said.

"So you're going to have triplets or something?" Carbon asked.

"I guess."

"Actually, I'm not so sure about that. One of them seemed to not really be moving on its own. I don't even think I heard a heart beat from one of them." Gibson pointed out.

"So…how many months do I have?" Gizmo asked.

"I'd say about three months to go. But the real question is if you'd keep them and raise the two or three kids you'll have." Gibson said.

Gizmo turned to Otto, holding his hand.

"It's all up to you. I want to know…do you want to keep them?" Gizmo asked.

"Um…I-I don't know." Otto let go of her hand. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a dad."

Gizmo hung her head, then smiled and looked back at Otto.

"Then…I won't keep the kids. I'm not sure what I'll do with them, but I won't keep them if you don't think you're ready just yet." Gizmo said.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"No. No, no. If you're not ready yet, I won't keep them. It'll be just fine with me." Gizmo said.

Otto thought for a second, then looked at the others who looked worried and upset, then he turned back to Gizmo, holding her hand again and smiling.

"Let's see first. Let me think about it?"

Gizmo smiled, eyes widened.

"Oh, I knew you would think about it." Gizmo said hugging Otto. "Thank you." Gizmo said quietly.

"Gizmo…" She let go. "You should get some rest." Seala said.

"Right. Um…exactly, what do I do?" Gizmo asked.

"Just try to get some bed rest. You'll probably get weird cravings of food, throwing up a lot, and probably some mood swings will accure." Seala said.

"Um…then I'm going to apologize ahead of time. If I do anything not right, I'm sorry." Gizmo said to the others.

"No problem Gizmo. You just try to stay healthy until you-you know." Carbon said.

"Right."

"Well, you should probably go get some sleep." Seala said.

Gizmo said goodbye and left the command room for her bedroom.

"I can't believe it…I might be a dad. And of three kids." Otto said, sitting down in a chair. Otto looked at his friends. "What should I do?"

Seala walked over, resting a hand on Otto's shoulder. She got to eye level with Otto.

"I'm...sorry for yelling at you. I was just worried about my sister. If it helps you any, I think you should have Gizmo keep the kids and try to be their dad." Seala said.

Otto looked at Seala and smiled.

"Thanks Seala. It means a lot coming from Gizmo's sister."

"It's not a problem Otto. If you need anything, just ask me, got it?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

The two just smiled.

**Me: So, what'd you think? Pretty weird, huh? Well, it gets better...I hope. ^_^** **


	6. Scared and Worried

**Chapter Six**

**Scared**

The next day, Otto came up to Gizmo's room, finding her sitting at her desk. He walked over, setting the tray of food on the table next to Gizmo.

"Oh, Otto. You scared me." Gizmo said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean too."

"It's nothing. This breakfast?"

"Yeah. I thought I'd bring it to you. The others say you've locked yourself in your room all morning. You doing okay?"

"I-Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been trying to relax, you know? Oohh..." Gizmo said leaning over.

"Gizmo? What's wrong?"

"My stomach. They kick hard."

"Kick?"

"Yeah, the babies? They kick and hard."

"Weird."

"Here. Let me see your hand?" Otto held out his hand and Gizmo rested it on her stomach. "Feel it?"

"Is that them? It feels so weird."

"I know. And they kick a little harder when you touch. They must know it's you."

Otto smiled, then frowned.

"Gizmo..." He removed his hand. "I've been thinking and...what if we keep them? Would you be willing to take care of them with me? Letting us be parents to them and raise them as our own?"

"I'm good with whatever you decide."

"Well, you see...I've been thinking that...maybe I should be dad."

"Really?" Otto nodded. "Oh, Otto, that'd be great!" Gizmo said hugging Otto.

Everyone went about their usual schedule for the next month. The next month rolled around, and Gizmo was laying in her bed, just waking up. She heard a loud crash come from the command room.

"What was that?"

She ran out into the hall, turning back around in her room to see the clock read 10:20 in the morning. Gizmo raced down to the command room to see what had happened. When Gizmo reached the command room, she saw Otto under a pile of rubble and debiet.

"Otto!" Gizmo ran over.

The rest of the MegaForce was trying to help Otto out of the mess when Gizmo showed up.

"Come on Otto." Blaze said pulling Otto a bit from the mess.

"What is going on here?" Gizmo asked.

"I was trying to help with the wiring but-Ow." Otto said when a bolt hit him on the head.

"Oh Otto." Gizmo kneeled down on the floor. "The wires are fine...aren't they?"

"The computer hasn't worked all month, but we didn't want you to try anything." Elella said.

"Yeah. You could shock yourself." Seala added.

"And hurt the baby...I know. Just...a little rewiring shouldn't-"

"NO!" Everyone, including Otto, shouted.

"Okay, okay. At least let me tell you which one goes to which. Our robot is different than yours."

"I guess that'll be okay." Seala said. "But you stay away from the computer."

"Aye Aye Sis."

So Otto and Gizmo started to talk while they worked.

"You know, Seala said we would need a room for the babies to stay in. Like a nursey?"

"I know. She was telling me about it yesterday. I've started a blue print already."

"Oh, good."

"Where's the blue-"

"Left of the green wire."

"Oh, thanks."

"Hmmm...Seala checked to see if their were boys or girls and guess what she said."

"Um...I give up. Copper wire?"

"Seala said that there's a boy and two girls. Left of the yellow wire." Gizmo said.

"You're kidding? Blue wire?"

"Not at all. Blue next to brown."

"Any ideas on names?"

"No. None. I think we should wait."

"Yeah, I agree with ya. Red wire?"

"Circuit board wires."

"I mean, it's hard to make up names, especially when this is your first time." Otto came out from under the computer. "This _is _the first time...right?"

"Of course. Besides, I was stuck on a bargian planet all those years."

"Good point." Otto stood up, covered in dust and dirt. "Okay, I think that should do it."

"Thank you Otto." Gizmo said, putting her arms around Otto's waist.

"Anything to help."

"No, I mean...thank you for being so calm about this. It's a lot to take in."

"Aw...no problem Giz."

The Galactic Warriors came up the tubes, Starr and Melissa the most excited looking of the three. They raced over to Gizmo.

"Gizmo, is it true? Are you having triplets?" Melissa asked.

"Um...yeah." Gizmo shrugged.

"Can I feel? Please?" Starr and Melissa unisoned.

"Uh...sure. Go ahead." The two girls placed a hand on Gizmo's stomach, which ha grown in the past month. "You feel it?"

"Yeah. It's weird." Melissa said.

"Wow Gizmo. This is so totally awesome." Starr said.

"Kara, you gotta feel this. It's so-so-so cool!" Melissa shouted over.

Kara walked over and placed her hand on Gizmo's stomach.

"Whoa. I can really feel them." Gizmo groaned a little. "Oops...sorry."

"No, it wasn't you. They just really kick sometimes. It really hurts."

"Come on. You need to sit down." Otto said letting Gizmo lean on him.

Otto helped Gizmo to a chair and she sat down.

"Thanks."

"I'll be right back."

Otto ran off, leaving the four girls alone.

"So are they boys, girls, or both?"

"Both. One boy, two girls."

"Cool." Starr said.

When Otto came back, with some O.J. the five started talking for hours on end. A week later, Otto lead Gizmo to the bedroom level of the MegaRobot.

"Otto, where are you taking me?" Gizmo shouted.

"Shh...I'll show you. Close your eyes."

Gizmo closed her eyes and Otto lead her down the hallway a bit. He opened the door to a room and turned on the lights.

"Ready?"

"For what?"

"Open your eyes."

Gizmo opened her eyes and saw everyone.

"Surprise!"

"Ah! You all did this?"

"Yep. You like it?" Otto asked.

"Like it? I love it! Oh, it's prefect!"

Gizmo looked around the room and then groaned a little.

"Gizmo!" Otto ran over. "Another kick?"

"Yeah. They get harder each time."

Otto helped Gizmo to the rocking chair they had put in the room.

"Better?"

"Much. Thanks."

"I still can't believe it. Otto, you're gonna be a dad." Chiro said.

"I know. It's sorta making me...nervous."

"It's that way for me too Otto." Gizmo said.

"But?" Antauri asked, hinting something.

"But I know everything will be okay for us." Otto said.

A month later (One month to go)...

Gizmo came down early to help Otto with the wiring of the Robot again.

"Then the blue one goes to the-Uhgg!"

"Where's the 'Uhgg' at?"

"No, Otto! Uhgg!"

Otto came out from under the computer and stood up to brush himself off.

"What is 'Uhgg' mean?" Then he saw Gizmo really struggling to stand up. "Gizmo!" He ran over and let her lean on him. "You need to sit down."

"No. I need Seala."

"What's wrong?"

"I think it's time."

"Time? But you still have another month!"

"Oh, they're coming out early!"

**Me: I know this chapter was a little short, but I got another chapter coming up ASAP!**


	7. IT'S TIME!

**Chapter Seven**

**It's TIME!**

Otto had got Gizmo into the sick bay and laid her on a table. Otto started to panic, so he used his communicator to call the teams.

"Otto to everyone! It's an emergency! Come in!"

"_Otto, stop shouting! What's wrong?_" Chiro's voice came over the communicator.

"I need-I need some help. Gizmo says it's time and I have no idea what to do!" Otto shouted.

"_What do you mean _time? _Gizmo still has another month to go before she's supposed-_"

"I know Seala, but Gizmo says so! Please, someone tell me what to do!"

"_Okay, first thing to do is to STOP SHOUTING!_" Seala said.

"Sorry."

"_Next, just keep her breathing calmly. It'll help her to relax._"

Otto walked over to Gizmo.

"Gizmo, Seala says to breathe calmly."

"HOW?"

"Uh…how does she do that?"

"_Just tell her to take deep breathes and tell her not so fast and try to relax._"

"Seala says to take deep breathes, but not to fast and try to relax."

"Just tell her to hurry…please!"

"I think Gizmo needs you."

"_I've gathered that Otto. Thank you. Now, let her hold your hand. She might squeeze it hard, so be warned._"

"Okay. How far away are you?"

"_Not far. Gibson and I will be there in less than three minutes. Just keep her calm until then_."

"Hurry…she's got a tight grip." Otto said.

Gizmo was holding Otto's hand tightly.

"_We're almost there. We're passing Hover Burger right now._ _Seala out._"

Otto hung up and turned to Gizmo.

"Just keep breathing Gizmo. You're doing great." Otto said.

"I am…really?"

"Yeah…perfect. Keep at it. Gibson and Seala are passing Hover Burger as we speak, so it'll be a few more minutes until their here."

"Otto? I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be afraid of 'll do just fine."

"Will you stay in here?"

"Sure. Yeah, I'll stay for the whole thing. I won't leave you…I promise."

"Thank you."

After a few minutes, Seala and Gibson ran in.

"They you two are! I was wondering what happened."

"Sorry. We would've been here sooner, but we were on the other side of town." Gibson said, catching his breathe.

"I just want to get this over with!" Gizmo shouted.

"Okay, okay. Otto, can you-"

"No, I gotta stay right here."

"Promised?"

"Promised."

"Okay, so _Gibson_, get a towel from the cabinet up there." Gibson ran and got a thin towel, while Seala grabbed a pair of gloves and ran to the door. "Melodie! Nova! We need help in here!"

Seala grabbed the towel from Gibson and put it on the table under Gizmo's legs.

"What do you need Seala?" Melodie asked.

"Nova, could you let Gizmo hold your hand?"

"Sure." Nova ran to the other side of Gizmo and held her hand.

"Melodie, I need you to keep talking to Gizmo. Keep her calm."

"Right." Melodie ran over to where Gizmo's head was and started talking to her.

"Gibson, get me something to keep Gizmo's legs open!"

Gibson grabbed something from another cabinet and handed it to Seala. Seala opened Gizmo's legs and stuck the object between them so they would stay open.

"Now what?" Nova asked.

"Gizmo, I need you to listen to me, okay? I want you to push as hard as you can, but not yet. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Okay. On the count of three. Ready? 1...2...3...Push!"

An hour later...

Seala came out of the sick bay and had a sad face. Everyone bowed their heads.

"One did not make it. The other two are perfectly healthy though."

Everyone cheered and stood up. Back in the sick bay, there were three little tables with sides on them. Inside each was a different colored baby monkey. One was black with green eyes, another was gold with green eyes, and the last one was light green with dark green eyes. Gibson was putting a small blanket over the last one's head.

"I'm so sorry Gizmo." Gibson said.

"It's okay. The other two came out just fine."

"Gizmo? Otto? Would you like to hold one?" Seala asked.

They nodded. Seala handed the first one to Gizmo.

"This one's the boy." Then she handed the second one to Otto. "And here's the girl."

"Oh, they're adorable." Gizmo said.

"Yeah, they are." Otto agreed.

"So? What are you going to name them?" Gibson asked, cleaning up a bit.

Gizmo and Otto looked at each other, then Gizmo looked back at the one she was holding.

"I think this one should be Tech."

"Tech? Yeah, I like that. It's got a nice ring." Otto agreed. Then he looked at the one he was holding and smiled. "I like Gadget. What do you think?"

"Gadget? Hmmm...yeah. I think that'll be nice. Gadget and Tech."

"Okay then. Gadget and Tech it is." Seala said.

"You did a great job Gizmo." Nova said.

"Thank you Nova. You and Melodie really helped me out."

"They're beautiful." Melodie said.

"Do you wanna hold him?" Gizmo asked.

"Can I?" Melodie sat down on the side of the bed. Gizmo handed Tech, wrapped in a blue blanket, to Melodie. "Oh, he's looks just you Otto."

"I can't believe it. Our own kids Otto." Gizmo said.

"Yeah. Our kids. Hmmm...is it okay if I bring Gadget to the rest of the team?"

"Sure. Tech and Gadget seem to be healthy enough. Gibson?"

"Just for a little bit."

"Okay. I'll be right back Giz."

"Okay Otto. You be careful with Gadget now."

"She'll be fine."

Then Otto walked out of the sick bay, where he saw the rest of the team. He sat down in a chair, and Sprx walked over.

"So…that's one of them?" He asked.

"Yeah…the girl. Gizmo and I decided to call her Gadget."

"Gadget? I like it. It's like you and her to name a girl that." The two were silent for a few seconds. "She's cute. She has Gizmo's looks."

"Yeah. Do you want to hold her?"

"Um...sure."

Otto stood up and Sprx sat down in his seat, and, as carefully as possible, Otto handed Gadget to Sprx.

"Be extra careful with her."

"No problem."

Then Chiro, Antauri, and Carbon walked over.

"Aw...she's so cute." Carbon said.

"What's her name?" Antauri asked.

"Gadget."

"Good name." Carbon said.

Gadget started to cry.

"Uh...Otto? What's going on?" Sprx asked in a panic.

"She just wants me again. Here, let me see her."

Otto took Gadget from Sprx and he sat down again. As soon as Otto started to 'Shh' Gadget, she stopped crying.

"Hey, you're really good." Chiro said.

"Thanks." Then he went back to Gadget. "It's okay. I'm here now."

The four just smiled and walked away. Otto sat in the chair for hours on end, holding Gadget. After a long time, Gizmo walked over.

"Otto...it's nine o'clock. We should put the kids in their room."

"Just a few more minutes."

"You can rock her upstairs in the rocking chair. Come on."

Gizmo and Otto took the tubes up. Gizmo held Tech a little loosely, she noticed how Otto was starring at Gadget and held her close to him.

"Otto?" He _hmm_-ed at Gizmo. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Otto shot his head up at Gizmo.

"Yeah. I'm positive. I can do this…_We _can do this." Otto said.

Gizmo smiled. The two had come to the bedroom level of the MegaRobot, they stepped out of the tubes. Otto started to walk down the hall, when he noticed Gizmo wasn't.

"Gizmo? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I never noticed how much of a father you can be."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, the way you're holding Gadget, the way you never set your eyes off of her. That's what a father does when they hold a baby, at least…the Alchemiess did, so I thought that fathers did the same."

"I guess I just don't…want to let go of her. She's so-so-"

"So your's?"

"Yeah."

They walked up to the nursery room and Gizmo gently laid Tech in a bed. Otto sat down in the rocker next to Tech's bed and started rocking slowly with Gadget still in his arms.

"I don't want to put her down."

"You can rock her as long as you want for tonight, okay?" Gizmo kissed Otto. "Good night." Then Gizmo left for bed.

Otto sat in the rocker for hours and continued rocking Gadget back and forth.

"You and your brother are gonna be great when you're older. Your mom and I will teach you engineering and drumming, and everything we know when you're older."

At about two o'clock in the morning, Otto set Gadget in her bed and fell asleep in the rocker. The next morning, Gizmo opened the door to the nursery, seeing Otto asleep still. She smiled and walked over to him, tapping Otto's shoulder lightly, trying to wake him up.

"Huh? Uh…Oh, Gizmo. What time is it?" Otto yawned as he stretched in the rocker.

"It's almost eleven o'clock. Chiro was getting worried, and no one could find you so I sort of figured you were still in here. How long were you up last night?"

"I'm not sure. I think…maybe, two?"

"Two? In the morning? Sheesh, Otto. No wonder you didn't wake up yet."

"_Chiro to Gizmo. Did you find him?_"

"Hey Chiro. Yeah, I found him. He was in the nursery like I said he was. We'll be down soon. Gizmo out." Gizmo hung up with Chiro. "Come on. Everyone was worried about you." Gizmo said picking up Tech in his little blanket.

Otto picked up Gadget and the two parents went to the command room where everyone was waiting for them.

"Otto! There you are! We were getting worried about you!" Seala said.

"I was only in the nursery. I sort of fell asleep in there last night." Otto said.

"What were you doing that you fell asleep in the nursery?" Nova asked.

"You were rocking Gadget, weren't you?" Gizmo questioned.

"Yeah, I was. I couldn't help it. I didn't want to put her down. I felt as if something would happen if I set her down."

"So, you like being a dad, huh?" Carbon asked.

"Yeah. It's weird. I didn't think I would have to be one."

"Well, you are now. So, you might as well get used to it." Starr said.

"Yeah Otto. But you won't be alone. I'm here too." Gizmo said.

"We all are. I'm sure we'll all help you two in any way you need us too." Chiro said.

Everyone agreed. Gizmo and Otto walked over to the kitchen area. Gizmo sat down and Otto tried to figure out how to get the baby food down from the cabinet without hurting Gadget. Some one came from behind him, getting two jars down for Otto.

"Here."

Otto turned around, seeing Gibson.

"Thanks Gibson. I didn't want to hurt Gadget."

"I thought so. May I?" Gibson asked.

"Uh…sure."

Otto handed Gadget to Gibson. Gadget opened her eyes a little, after Gibson sat down, and she giggled.

"She's laughing at me." Gibson said.

"She likes you I guess. You hold her and I'll feed her."

"Okay."

As the boys feed Gadget, Seala and Gizmo feed Tech while they talked.

"So...are you and Gibson thinking of having a little boy or girl?" Gizmo asked.

"What? Are you crazy? I couldn't be a mom even if I tried."

"But you already were one...to me."

"But...to a little kid? I don't think I'd be able to do that."

"Well, think about it for a little. Then decide, talk to Gibson about it too. I mean...look at him over there with Otto, feeding little Gadget."

The girls looked over at the two boys. They were laughing and making silly faces at Gadget, making her laugh. Gibson turned around, noticing the girls looking. He waved and then turned back at Otto and Gadget, on his lap.

"He's really good with kids like that. Maybe." Seala said turning back to Tech on her lap. Seala lifted Tech up and rubbed her nose on his, making him laugh. "I don't know Gizmo. You really think we should?"

"Of course. I mean...look at Otto and I. We're only two days in and he thinks he's ready and so do I."

After a moment of Gizmo feeding the mushy carrots, Tech started to refuse to eat anymore.

"Oh, what's wrong Tech? You're not even half way in the jar yet." Gizmo said.

Tech started to cry and then Gadget followed, across the table.

"It's okay Tech. Mommy's here." Gizmo stood up, taking Tech from Seala and started patting Tech's back gently. "Why won't he stop Seala?"

"He's probably thristy. I'll get him some milk." Seala said walking over to the fridge.

Sprx, Nova, Antauri, and Carbon walked over, covering their ears.

"Gizmo! Do something about the crying, please!" Carbon shouted.

"I can't. Seala's getting milk for him, but I don't know how to make him stop!"

Seala ran over to Gizmo, sticking the bottle of milk she had in Tech's mouth. After a minute, Tech stopped screaming and everything was quiet.

"Sorry I took so long. I had to give one to Gadget too. There, now everything should be just fine."

"Thanks Seala. I'm glad you're helping me out." Gizmo said.

"Aw...no problem sis." Seala looked at Gibson, holding Gadget in his arms as he feed the milk to her. "Gibson's doing a good job of feeding Gadget, huh?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you don't want to ask him?" Gizmo asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Sprx asked.

The girls jumped a little, forgetting their friends were still there.

"Um...uh-"

"Seala was just going to ask...Gibson...if he wanted to help me and Otto with the twins...for a few weeks until we get used to it." Gizmo lied.

"Well, that'd be nice of you and Gibson to do for them." Antauri said, suspecious.

"Yes...um...Why can't I help out my sister and her husband?" Seala asked, going along with the lie.

"No one said you couldn't Seala." Carbon said.

"Oh, right, sorry. Um...Gizmo? Why don't we go put the babies in their play pin? Let them play for a little?"

"Okay Seala. Come on, you can help me out." Gizmo said pulling her sister to toward the tubes. Gizmo stopped in her tracks, Tech in her hands. "Um...Otto! Come on! Let's let Gadget and Tech play in their pin for a little bit!" Gizmo called over.

Otto, Gadget wrapped in his hands, and Gibson walked over to the girls, following them up to the nursery. Seala and Gibson set up the play pin with plush toys and crayons with paper. Otto and Gizmo set the babies down gently, letting them crawl around in the pin.

"I'll watch them. Would you like to go get some lunch Otto?" Gizmo asked.

"Yeah. Thanks. Are you sure you can handle them alone?" Otto asked.

"She won't be alone. I'll be helping her watch them." Seala said.

"Well, okay. Are you two sure?" Gibson assured.

"We'll be fine Romeo." Seala joked.

"Okay. Otto and I will be back within the next two hours to switch with you two. Sound good?" Gibson suggested.

"Sounds good. See ya two later." Seala said, trying to get them to leave.

As soon as the boys left the room, Gizmo sat in the rocking chair and Seala sat leaned against the wall. The two were quiet for while, trying to keep the babies from crying when there was a light mumbling noise.

"What's that noise?" Seala asked.

Gizmo looked from the bookshelf and listened, hearing it too.

"M-M-M-Mommy. Mommy!" A little voice cried.

"Seala? Why are you saying _Mommy_ like that?" Gizmo asked.

"I thought that was you. Oh my gosh! The babies!" Seala said.

The two ran over to the play pin, watching Gadget giggle and clap while Tech was laying on his back and holding a plush toy.

"M-M-Mommy." Gadget said.

"Oh my gosh. It's her first word."

"D-Da-Daddy." Came out of Tech's mouth.

"Ah! I have to call Otto!" Gizmo said.

At Hover Burger...

Everyone but Gizmo and Seala were having lunch out today.

"Man, I almost forgot what Hover Burger tastes like with Gizmo cooking all the time now." Carbon said.

"Yeah. And you guys were right, Gizmo's a great cook. I don't think I could ever stop eating her food." Chiro agreed.

'_Beep, Beep, Beep_!'

Otto picked up his communicator after sollowing his food.

"Hello?"

"_AH! You won't believe this!_"

"Gizmo? What's wrong?"

"_Gadget and Tech just said their first word!_"

"What?" Otto shouted, standing up. "That's amazing! I'm on my way back. Otto out." Otto hung up.

"Otto? What's going on?" Melodie asked.

"Tech and Gadget just said their first word. I gotta get back to the Robot and see this." Otto said before tripping over the bench he was sitting on. "Ow."

"Maybe you should watch where you're going too." Elella joked.

"Yeah. Ow." Otto stood up, then ran all the way to the Robot, forgetting he could fly.

Otto ran down the hall of the MegaRobot bedroom level to the nursery, acciently banging into the door.

**Me: Yay! Another chapter up! Whoo-hoo for me!**


	8. Kids Grow Up So Fast

**Chapter Eight**

**Kids Grow Up So Fast**

Otto ran down the hall to the nursery, accidently banging into the door. The door opened, allowing Otto to fall forward on the floor.

"Otto!" Gizmo ran over, helping him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. The babies?"

"Daddy, daddy!" The babies cried from their play pin.

Otto went from starring at Gadget and Tech to Gizmo, who was smiling.

"I know." Gizmo hugged Otto. "Oh, Otto, this is great. I can't believe how far we've come with them…and only in two days."

"I can't believe. They—They-"

"Talked. I know."

"No, not that. They're—They're standing up. You didn't tell me that they could that, Gizmo. Gadget and Tech are walking around in their play pin."

"What?" Gizmo turned around, seeing the two babies walking around by themselves. "Oh, oh my gosh. I didn't know they could walk too."

Seala walked into the nursery again, seeing the babies walk around in their pin.

"No way! They're walking?" Seala asked.

"Yeah, and they talk too. Watch this Seala." Gizmo walked over to the play pin. "Hi Gadget. Can you say _mommy_?"

"M—Mommy." Gadget repeated.

"Ah! Oh, that's great you two. Impossible for two day olds, but great nonetheless."

"I know, right?" Gizmo said. Then Tech and Gadget yawned. "Oh, I think it's naptime for you two." Gizmo picked up Tech, knowing Otto would want to pick up Gadget.

The two parents laid the twins down in their cribs, covering them with a blanket.

"How do we put them to sleep? Read a book?" Otto asked.

"No, I'll just sing to them."

"Sing?"

"Yeah, Seala used to sing to me when we were little, so I want to sing to them."

"Okay, I'll just listen then." Otto said sitting in a chair next to the cribs.

Seala sat in a chair next to Gizmo, across from Otto. (I couldn't figure out what lullaby to use, so I did put one in.) After Gizmo was done singing, Gadget and Tech had fallen asleep.

"There, they're asleep. Let's leave so we won't wake them. Unless you'd like to stay and watch them like last night." Gizmo whispered.

"Stay with me. Stay in here with me. Just for an hour. Please?" Otto whispered back.

Gizmo thought for a second, seeing how cute her children looked asleep convinced her.

"Sure. I'll stay." Gizmo whispered.

The two sat in a pair of chairs next to the cribs. Gizmo rested her head on Otto's shoulder.

"I can't believe it. We're parents of twins." Gizmo whispered.

"Yeah. And I gotta tell ya, I never expected to be a dad at all." Otto said.

"Well, you are now…and you're really good at it."

"You're not a bad mom yourself."

The two smiled at each other, then continued to watch the babies sleep.

A year later…

Otto came down the tubes and saw Gadget and Tech running around.

"Hey, be careful you two."

"Okay daddy." Gadget said stopping.

Tech tried to stop but bumped into Gadget and they fell over.

"I guess I still gotta work on my breaks." Tech said.

Otto walked over and picked Tech up.

"You two okay?"

"Yeah dad! We're fine!" Tech said.

"Good. Now behave. I'll be back in an hour."

"Where you going daddy?" Gadget asked.

"I have to help your mother."

"Can we come, daddy? Please?" Gadget begged.

"Yeah, we never get to go in the engine room. Please? Just this one time." Tech begged.

"It's up to your mother, not me."

"Okay!" The two ran off into the next room, only to run into Elella.

"Oops. Sorry Aunt Elella." Tech said helping his sister up.

"It's okay you two. Just be careful."

"Aye Aye Aunt Elella!" The two shouted before running down the hall again.

Otto ran down the hall to Elella.

"Sorry about them Elella. Man, I can't keep up with them."

"It's okay Otto. They're just kids. They're bond to be full of energy."

The training room...

Nova and Blaze were training with Antauri and Melodie in the control room. The door opened and Tech and Gadget walked in, almost hit by a few lasers, if Nova and Blaze hadn't pulled them out of the way.

"What are you two doing here?" Blaze asked.

"We thought this was where Mommy was!" Gadget shouted.

"Melodie cut the session. Tech and Gadget are in here!" Nova shouted.

After a few minutes, the room stopped fighting against them and Antauri and Melodie ran in.

"Is everyone alright?" Antauri asked.

"I'm good. Tech?"

"I'm a live Gadget. Uncle Blaze, Auntie Nova? You two okay?"

"We're fine Tech." Nova said.

"Sorry we got in the way." Gadget said.

"It's alright. You didn't know any better." Blaze said.

Then Otto ran in, out of breathe.

"Hey. Have you seen the-There you two are."

"Daddy!" The two shouted running over.

Otto bent down and hugged them.

"Otto? Were you watching them?" Antauri asked.

"Yeah, but they ran ahead and I can't keep up with them. Why?"

"Because they ran in here in the middle of a training session and almost got killed." Nova answered.

"Aw, man. You two know never to come in the training room without your mother or I. What were you thinking?"

"Sorry dad." Tech said.

"Yeah. We're sorry daddy." Gadget followed.

Otto hugged them again.

"Just be more careful for now on. Some of these rooms are very dangerous."

"If these rooms are dangerous, then why do you have them?" Gadget asked.

"Otto? Did you tell them?" Melodie asked.

"Uh...why don't you two go play with Uncle Chiro?"

"Okay daddy!" Then the two ran off.

Otto stood up after the twins left.

"Otto?" Antuari said sternly.

"Gizmo and I don't think they're ready to know yet."

"I hope you tell them soon. You can't keep it from them forever." Nova said.

"I know and Gizmo knows, it's just...they're only a year old. Do you think two one year old kids can take that much responsibility?"

"I guess not, but you can tell them now and have them start later. But it's up to you and Gizmo. You two are the parents." Melodie said.

"Right. The parents."

"Still getting used to it?" Melodie asked.

"Yeah. Being a dad? How do you get over that?"

"I don't think you do." Antauri said.

"Daddy! Tech put gum in my fur again!" Gadget shouted.

"Tech! I said no gum!"

"It wasn't mine!"

"I gotta go. Talk to you guys later." Otto said before running out in the hall. He got there; Tech was trying to pull Gadget off the wall. "What did you do?"

"Tech put gum on my fur and then I got stuck on the wall." Gadget answered.

"Okay. Wait a second." Then Otto picked up his communicator. "Otto to Gizmo."

"_Gizmo here. How are the kids?_"

"Well, let's see. Tech stuck gum in Gadget's fur and then she got stuck on the wall. You got anything down there to help de-wall our daughter?"

"_I'll be up in two minutes_."

"Okay. Otto out." Then he hung up. "Mommy's coming to unstick you. Just sit tight."

"Well, I should go see Uncle Chiro. I think he said something-"

"Oh no, you don't. Tech, you sit right here. Your mother and I need a word with you."

"Aw...okay." Tech said sitting against the wall.

After a few minutes, Gizmo came running down the hall and saw Gadget stuck on the wall still and Tech sitting with his father. She walked over and started to unstick her daughter.

"Sorry about this Gizmo."

"It's okay sweetheart. There we go, nice and easy Gadget."

"Okay mommy." Gadget pulled away from the wall no problem. On the wall was left the gum. "Thanks mommy!"

"You're welcome sweety. Now, Otto?"

"I did not let him have gum. I swear on my life."

"Okay, I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say you get Tech and I'll get Gadget and bring them to their room for a talk."

"Oh, right. Come here Tech."

"Gadget."

"Coming." The two said walking over.

Gizmo and Otto picked up the kids and carried them to their room. The room had been changed since the year before. The rocking chair had been replaced with a kid's table and two chairs. The baby cribs have been replaced with regular beds, like everyone else's. The walls have been painted over, two walls were dark green with boy posters all over them and small drawings, the other two walls have been painted gold with green, red, and white flowers and small drawings. Otto and Gizmo sat there kids down at their table, the two parents stood up.

"Tech, where did you get the gum that you stuck in your sister's fur?" Gizmo asked.

"I don't know. I found it."

"Where?" Otto asked. Tech stayed quiet. "Tech? Where did you get the gum?"

It was silent for a while. Then Gadget couldn't handle it anymore, she slammed her flat hand on the table.

"I gave it to him!"

"Gadget, don't do this."

"No Tech! You always do that! I gave it to him! I took it from Uncle Sprx's room! I told Tech I got the money to get him some but I took it!...I'm sorry."

"Gadget." Gizmo said, shock laced her voice.

"Oh boy." Otto hit his head with both hands and turned around.

"Gadget, why did you tell me that? Now I'm gonna get in trouble too!"

"No you won't Tech." Gizmo said.

"Gizmo, will you take Tech to the command room and let him play with Chiro for a bit please?" Otto said.

"Okay. Come on Tech. Let's go see your Uncle Chiro."

Tech stood up and followed his mother out of the room. After they left, Otto bent down in front of Gadget.

"Sweety, you know I can't let you off the hook for this, right?"

"I know daddy. And I meant to get Uncle Sprx another pack, just...I don't know how."

"Well, what your punishment is, is to...say sorry to Uncle Sprx and Tech. And then you can come back here and sit in timeout for a fifteen minutes. Understand?"

"Yes daddy."

"Good girl. Now...go on."

Gadget stood up and walked out, Otto following her down to the command room. Gadget looked at her father then walked over to Sprx, who was talking to Elella and Carbon. She tapped on Sprx's leg.

"Oh, hey Gadget. What'cha need?" Sprx asked.

"Uncle Sprx, I took a pack of gum out of your room and gave it to Tech. I'm sorry."

"So I found out who did it, huh?" Sprx bent down. "Well, I guess it's nothing. Just a pack of gum. But thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome Uncle Sprx."

"Come on Gadget." Otto said.

"Okay daddy."

Gadget walked away and over to her brother.

"So Gadget took the gum, huh?" Sprx asked.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about that Sprx."

"Aw...forget about it Otto. But...uh...how'd you find out Tech had the gum?"

"Tech stuck some in his sister's fur."

"So, what's the punishment?" Carbon asked.

"Say sorry to Sprx and Tech and then sit in timeout for fifteen minutes."

"Not bad." Elella said.

"I mean she's almost a year old, how is she gonna know any better?"

"You've got a point Otto. I mean, they're gonna be great when their older." Carbon said.

"Yeah. Gizmo and I were thinking, what if we told them tomorrow about everything? Let them start training. I mean, we haven't even told them about their transformers."

"It sounds good, but maybe you should talk to Melodie and Antauri first. Get their advice, you know?" Carbon suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I gotta see when we'll do that."

"Daddy! I'm ready for my timeout now!" Gadget shouted from the tubes.

"I'm coming!" Otto turned back to his friends. "I gotta go...and I will talk to them. Thanks." Otto ran off and up to the tubes.

The Next Day…

Otto and Gizmo met in the command room with Gadget and Tech.

"Hi." Gizmo greeted.

"Hi."

It was silent for a bit, Gadget and Tech looked at each other, then at their parents.

"Dad, mom? What's going on?" Tech asked.

"Um...Your father and I have to go talk to Antauri and Melodie. You two are going to stay in the lab with Aunt Seala and Uncle Gibson. Okay?"

"Yes mommy." Gadget said.

Seala walked over.

"You two ready to go?" Seala asked.

"Yes. Thank you Seala, we really appreciate it."

"No problem Otto. Come on kids. Gibson and I are gonna teach you how to make rock candy."

"Yay!"

"Not too much Seala! They'll be up all night!" Gizmo called after her sister.

Otto held Gizmo's hands in his.

"They'll be fine."

"I don't know about this Otto."

"We should and we will." He kissed her head, and let go. "Come on. Let's go."

Outside the Robot...

Antauri and Melodie were waiting for Otto and Gizmo, when they came down.

"Hey guys. How're you doing?" Otto asked.

"We're good. Thank you." Melodie asked.

"Hmmm...So should we go?" Gizmo asked.

They started walking around town and then walked through the park.

"And we don't know if we should tell them tomorrow. We were hoping you could help us with that." Otto finished.

The four stopped and sat down under a tree with some shade from the sun.

"Well, the thing is...do you _think_ they're ready to know?" Melodie asked.

Otto and Gizmo looked at each other, then back at Melodie.

"Maybe. I mean, they are almost a whole year old." Gizmo said.

"You will have to tell them, but like Antauri and I have told Otto already, you could train them for now, let them start saving later."

Gizmo and Otto nodded. After a while, the four walked back to the Robot and up to the command room. Otto and Gizmo walked to the lab.

"Hey you guys." Gizmo greeted.

"Oh...shh. We just got them to fall asleep." Gibson said.

"Aw...thanks. You didn't have to do that." Gizmo said.

"They were already tired as it was. We had just got the first pieces of rock candy made and they started to fall asleep." Seala explained.

Gizmo and Otto picked up the kids.

"Thanks for watching them." Otto said.

"You're welcome. They're just as sweet as you two are, how could Gadget steal like that?" Seala asked.

"I don't know, but they'll learn. Hopefully from yours Seala." Otto said.

The four started walking up stairs.

"So, have you come up with a name for the little girl of yours?" Gizmo asked.

"Most of it." Gibson answered.

"Miss. Haley. And then it's a choice of Violet or Chem."

"I like Violet best. It's just cute, but I guess you should wait like we did."

"That's what we were thinking. If she has blue eyes then we were going with Chem, but if it's purple eyes it'll be Violet." Seala explained.

"I can't for Melodie's too. They've decide to call their girl Hope." Otto said.

They walked into the kids' room. Otto and Gizmo placed the two in their beds. Gizmo looked at the wall with Gadget's name painted on it. She noticed all the drawings of Gadget and Tech wearing capes and flying.

"She might already know." Gizmo said.

"What is it Gizmo?" Seala asked.

"Gadget may already know. Look at these drawings."

Otto looked at the drawings from his daughter, then looked at sleeping Gadget.

"If she does, then it won't be too hard to tell them."

The Next Day...

"Yeah, come on. Your parents said to come get'cha and bring you to the command room." Chiro said.

"I wonder what's up." Gadget said.

"Maybe you stole again and they found out." Tech said.

"I didn't mean too!"

"Oh yeah! Like that hasn't been said before!"

The two started arguing.

"Hey, hey, hey! HEY!" Chiro shouted. "You two are sibs. Look, Gadget did something wrong and took the responsibility for it. Now...come on."

The command room lights were turned off, it was pitch black.

"I can't see a thing Uncle Chiro." Tech said.

"Uncle Chiro? Where'd you go?" Gadget asked.

There was no answer. After a second, there were some footsteps on the metal floor. Tech and Gadget held close when the lights switched on.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

"AAHH!" Tech and Gadget screamed and started shaking.

"Maybe a surprise party was a bad idea." Carbon said.

Tech and Gadget looked up. Then Tech pushed off Gadget.

"I wasn't scared."

Gadget fell backward and started crying. Gizmo ran over and picked up Gadget.

"Tech! Be nice to your sister." Gizmo said.

"Oops...sorry mom. Sorry Gad."

Gadget sniffed and looked at her brother, wiping away a tear.

"It's okay Tech."

Gadget ran over to Tech and hugged him, who hugged back.

"Okay you two. Time for presents." Gizmo said.

"Yay! Presents!" Tech and Gadget cheered.

An hour pasted and Gadget and Tech were on the last present.

"Who's this one from?" Gadget asked, looking for a name.

"I thought that was all of them." Gizmo said.

The present was a huge wrapped up box, almost as tall as Chiro and Carbon.

"There's no name." Tech said.

"Well, let's open it and find out." Gadget said.

"Right behind you sis."

Gadget and Tech took the wrapping paper off the box and opened the box.

"What's in here?" Gadget said before falling in.

"Gadget? You see anything?" Tech asked.

"Ah!" A metal arm flew out with Gadget in its grip. "Help me!"

"Oh no. Gadget!" Tech shouted.

"Tech, look out!" Carbon shouted before jumping and grabbing Tech before another metal arm could grab him. "Are you okay Tech?"

"I think so. Thanks."

"Ah!" Gadget screamed again.

"Gibson, is there any way to stop it?" Chiro asked.

"I'm not sure."

Tech watched as Gadget started to get squeezed by the metal hand. After a few minutes, Tech jumped up on the arm and started punching it.

"Let my sister go you stupid arm!"

"Tech! Come down from there!" Gizmo shouted.

"Let her go!" Tech said.

After a minute, Tech punched really hard and broke the metal arm and smashed his hand along with it. The metal hand let go of Gadget and Tech jumped down and caught her before she hit the ground. Tech covered his sister while Otto took care of the box with his saws.

"Tech, Gadget! Oh my gosh." Gizmo hugged the two. Then she held Tech by the arms. "Do not scare me like that!"

"Wha-What happened?" Tech said.

"Tech? Do you remember anything?" Otto asked.

"All I remember is Aunt Carbon saving me." Then Tech looked down and saw his sister. "Gadget! Oh no."

"She'll be fine Tech. Let me see your hand." Otto said.

Tech held up his broken hand. Otto looked it over and fixed it while Seala, Gibson and Gizmo brought Gadget to the sick bay. After Otto had wrapped up Tech's hand, Tech stood up.

"Thanks dad."

"Welcome. You okay?"

"Dad? Who would want to hurt me and Gad?"

Otto stood up and sighed.

"Uh...why don't we go see your sister?" Otto said starting to walk away, but noticed Tech wasn't following. "Tech, aren't you worried about Gadget?"

"Why didn't you answer my question?"

"What question?"

"Who would want to hurt us?"

"Daddy!" Gadget shouted in the sick bay.

Tech and Otto ran inside the sick bay. Inside, Gadget was laying on a table twisting and turning, asleep, having a nightmare, screaming.

"Gadget, wake up!" Tech shouted.

"Daddy! Mommy! Tech! No! Leave them alone! Stop it! No!"

"Gadget? Wake up already! It's just a nightmare! It's okay, we're all okay!" Tech shouted. "Gadget! Wake...up!"

Gadget shot up with a scream. She whipped back and forth, looking at her parents and her brother. After a minute, Gadget curled up, sitting position, and started crying. Tech climbed up on the table and hugged her tightly, and started talking to her. After a while, Otto and Gizmo had the others let them be in the sick bay so they could talk. Otto sat down and Gizmo rubbed Tech's head gently.

"I think we should now." Gizmo said.

"Should what?" Gadget asked.

"Gadget, Tech. You two are more important than you think you are." Gizmo started. "Your father and I are...protectors of Shuggazoom."

"Protectors? You mean like superheroes? Like the ones Gadget and I watch on TV with Uncle Chiro?"

"Yes. And we were hoping, when you're older, you two would help, and after us, take over. Be the next protectors of Shuggazoom." Otto said.

"We get to be superheroes? This is so cool!" Gadget said.

"Yes Gadget, but it is a big responsibility to protect a whole town from evil." Gizmo said.

"Right. Gadget and I won't let you down!" Tech said.

Gadget stood up.

"We'll be the best, hardest working heroes you've ever seen!" She cheered.

Tech jumped up and cheered with his twin sister.

"Good thing you two want to start...because your mother and I were thinking about letting you start training tomorrow morning."

"No way. We get to train?" Gadget asked.

"Wait...we don't have transformers like you. How are we gonna train anything?"

Otto took Tech's hand and pressed the center of it. Out came a dark green saw.

"Whoa...Tech, you're like them! You have saws!"

"So do you Gadget." Gizmo said.

Gadget thought about it and then her hand changed into a bright golden colored saw.

"Ah! I have saws too! This is so cool!"

"You're telling me. This is the best present ever!"


	9. Next Generation Is At Hand

**Chapter Nine**

**Next Generation**

Two years later, the training room is full of smoke from the latest training session. As the smoke cleared, four small cybernetic monkeys showed. Tech and Gadet, along with a blue furred monkey with dark purple eyes and a silver furred monkey with gold eyes.

"Great job girls. Let's break for now." Tech said, voice sounding like more like his father's.

"Thanks Tech." the blue furred one said, her voice having an accent.

"No prob Violet. Tomorrow, ten a.m, sharp! I wanna see you three here!" Tech shouted.

"Take it easy Tech. We'll be fine."

"Uh...thanks Hope. I will."

Hope walked away, while Tech was starring.

"You should tell her."

"What? No way Gadget. Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Tech and Hope, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Gadget singing loudly.

"Gadget, shut up. I do not like Hope. I mean, I like her, just not like that."

"Sure you don't."

Gadget walked out the room with Violet.

"So what's up with your brother?" Violet asked.

"I think he likes Hope. I mean, I don't blame him. She's prefect."

"No one's prefect. It's illogical."

"You sound like your parents."

"Speaking of which, my mom wants to _school_ us on the basics we'll need in the field."

"She's making you go too?"

"Yep. I don't need to."

"That's right. You probably know everything already. You're a genius and only two years old."

"I know, right?"

The two girls met up with Hope in the command room of the M.R and talked for a while.

"So if we're the next generation of protectors, shouldn't we have a team name?" Gadget asked.

"I guess you're right." Violet said.

"And positions." Hope said.

"And a leader." Violet said.

"I vote for Tech being leader." Gadget said, shooting her hand in the air.

"Hope, time for you session!" Melodie called from the other side of the room.

"Coming Mother!" Hope turned back at other two. "Gotta go."

"Have fun!" Gadget called.

"Violet, come on. Time for you to work in the lab." Seala said.

"And you missy, have to work on your assignment in the workshop with your brother." Gizmo said.

"Okay mommy. See ya later Vi."

"See ya Gad."

They separated with their mothers, even though they wanted to keep talking. Later in the lab, Violet was making a mixture with chemicals when she was thinking of other things. Violet went to grab the oxide test tube and grabbed the carbon-dioxide instead. She didn't notice and poured it in the beaker. After a second, the beaker started to overflow.

"Duck!" Violet shouted over to her parents.

Gibson jumped over and grabbed Violet and rolled under the desk and covered Violet just before the beaker blew. Afterward, Gibson crawled from under the table and helped Violet up.

"Violet, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Seala asked checking over Violet.

"Mom, I'm fine. Just a mis-grab of a chemical. My fault."

"You seem very...out of it today. Are feeling alright Violet?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah-I mean yes. I feel just fine. It's just...Gadget and I were talking, with Hope, about our team."

"Hmmm...I was wondering when you would start." Seala said.

"What are you talking about Mom?"

"Gibson, would you?" Gibson walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a thick, old book. "Come here sweetheart." Seala said picking up Violet and sitting down with Violet on her lap.

"Here we go." Gibson said handing the book to Seala.

"Thank you."

"Mom, what's that? Is this another story book?"

"Oh no, not a _story_ book, so to say."

"Then...what is it?"

Seala sighed.

"Your father and I would like you to keep this. It has all you will need to know about beening part of a team and what'll be in store for you."

"Just don't hurt it."

"Okay Dad. And thanks. I can't wait to read it with the others!"

"Well? Don't have a mixture to make?" Gibson asked.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." Violet jumped to the floor and placed the book and a chair. Then she continued on the mixture that had been written down. "_I won't fail you._"

"Stop being so worried. She'll be a great scienist Gibson."

"Who said I was worried?"

"Well-"

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

Seala stood up and pulled Gibson into the hallway.

"So I am worried."

"About what?"

"What if she can't read?"

"She can read. I've seen it happen."

"Really?"

"Okay, so no. I tried." Seala punched Gibson's arm. "Ow...What was that for?"

"This is serious. What if she's like me? I don't want to put her through that."

"Come on, Seala. That's ridicilous."

"Oh, alright."

"Mom, Dad! I finished!"

"Coming Violet!" Gibson called. "Come on Seala."

They walked back in the lab.

In the training room...

Hope sat quietly, meditating with her parents. She didn't float, she was too young to float just yet. Hope was concentrating hard, trying to float, then got interrupted by a vision. She groaned and woke up.

"What was that?" She whispered.

"Hope? Are you alright?"

"Uh...yes...I believe so Father."

"Sweety? Are you sure?"

"Yes...I mean, no. I had a vision."

"Another one?" Melodie asked.

"Yes. What's happening to me?"

"What was it this time?" Antauri asked.

"It was of a human. Female, teens. Her and a boy, same age. They were fighting these skeleton things, blue and green. What's it mean?"

Melodie smiled and rested a hand on Hope's shoulder.

"It means...there will be two leaders later...in the future." Melodie said.

"I can see the future? That's so neat. I mean-"

"It's okay sweety."

Hope smiled and went back to meditating. After a few minutes, she had another vision. Violet and Gadget were on a wall, stuck. Hope tried to help but couldn't move her feet. Tech was fighting something or some_one_.

"_Tech! We need to leave! Now!_" Hope shouted.

"_Get the others and run! You can do it!_"

"_I can't move! My feet are stuck!_" There was no answer from Tech. "_Tech? Tech, where'd you go? Tech?_"

"_He can't help you now! No one can!_"

"_Who's there?_" All there was, was evil laughter.

After a while, Hope woke up with a scream.

"Hope! What's the matter?" Melodie asked.

"My head hurts. I think I'm done for today Mother."

"Alright. You go upstairs and rest."

"Okay Father. We will talk later, yes?"

"Yes, of course." Antauri asked.

Hope stood up, holding her head. She walked over to the tubes and went up to the bedroom level.

The Workshop...

"Gadget, could you hand me a wench?" Tech asked.

Gadget searched through the toolbox and pulled out a wench.

"Here you go Tech."

"Thanks."

"Hey Tech?"

"Yeah Gad?"

"Hope, Violet and I were talking about the team. And we were thinking of a leader...and we came up with...you."

Tech started to come out when he hit his head.

"OW!" Tech pulled himself out of the project the two were working on.

"Tech, are you alright?"

"Just fine."

The two sat down and talked for a bit.

"And we thought you would be a good choose."

"Me? A leader?"

"Well, you lead in training. What could be the difference between training and the real thing?"

"I guess so."

"So? Will you do it?"

"Sure sis. I'll lead."

"Yeah-hoo! This'll be awesome!"

That's when Gizmo and Otto came down the tubes, Gizmo carrying a small tray of food.

"Hey mom! Guess what! I'm the leader of the Next Generation!" Tech said.

"Really?" Gizmo questioned looking at her daughter.

"Hope, Violet and I voted. And it was _annoy-i-mous._ I mean a tie."

"Well then. Good thing we brought down some lunch." Otto said.

"What? But we always have lunch dad." Tech said.

"He means, to be a leader you need your strength. Man, what am I going to do with my brother?" Gadget joked.

"Oh, I know what to do with my sister!" Then Tech tackled Gadget and started tickling her.

"Ah! *Laughing* Stop it Tech! I can't breathe!" Gadget wasn't struggling, until she pushed Tech off of her with her feet. "I said to stop. I really couldn't breathe."

Gizmo ran over to Gadget, and looked at how Gadget's fur was changing.

"Otto, she needs to go outside, right now." Gizmo said.

Otto picked up Gadget and got her outside. Otto set her down on the ground, sitting down himself.

"Thanks dad. But why did I have to come out here?" Gadget asked, her fur changing back.

"Well, you see, your mom is sort of claustrophobic."

"What's _claus-toe-phob-tic_ mean?" Gadget asked.

"Claustrophobic: it means to be afraid of small enclosed places."

"So, you think I am too?"

"Yeah, but you'll be fine. We just need to bring you out here every now and again."

"Oh, okay…Daddy?"

"Yeah Gadget?"

"Will we be leaving you…to go on missions when we're older?" Gadget asked.

"Um…I'm not sure. It depends—It depends on if you have to or not, I guess."

Gadget hugged Otto, who hugged back.

"I don't want to leave you daddy. I'd miss you too much."

And that did it. Otto was touched by his own daughter telling him that.

"I'd miss you too Gadget. I'd miss both of you. You and Tech both."

"Daddy? How hard are missions?"

They let go.

"Um…I guess it differs by what the mission's for."

"Hmmm…I guess it makes sense." Then Gadget's communicator rang. She picked up. "Hello?...Violet, where are you?...Oh, no….Okay, I'm coming." Then Gadget hung up. "Violet and Hope went to the park and I gotta go meet them. Can I go? Please daddy?"

"Oh, okay. Go ahead. I'll tell your mom."

"Yes! Thanks daddy." Gadget started running when she stopped and turned around. "My jacket. I almost forgot."

"Here. This one was your mom's when she was your age." Otto said.

"Oh, thanks daddy. I'll take real good care of it, I promise." Gadget said slipping on the golden colored jacket. Gadget hugged her dad one more time. "I love ya daddy." Then she let go and ran off, down the street, disappearing down the road.

When Gadget got to the park, she couldn't find her friends anywhere.

"Gadget! Over here!" Someone called.

Gadget turned around, looking at the play scape now, seeing Violet waving over from the swings. Gadget ran over and stopped in front of the swings.

"Hey girls. I found you, and now…you…are…it!" Gadget said tagging Violet of the swing. "You can't catch me!" Gadget said before running away.

Hope jumped off her swing and ran the other direction. Violet stopped her swing and climbed off, looking both ways her friends ran. After a while, Violet had tried to catch Gadget, who had gone up the play scape and onto the _Monkey bars_ (LOL! A monkey, on the monkey bars.) Violet followed her out, but when she was about to tag Gadget, her hand had released her grip, allowing Violet to fall and land on the ground. Hope and Gadget ran over to Violet, who was curled up in a ball, holding her ankle.

"Violet, are you okay?" Gadget asked.

Violet was crying and trying not to scream, while shaking her head to Gadget's question.

"What happened?" Hope asked.

"She was about to tag me when she fell off the monkey bars." Gadget answered.

"My ankle!" Violet shouted.

"Her ankle must be hurt. Gadget, run home and get her parents, hurry! I'll help her back." Hope said.

Gadget nodded and ran as fast as she could all the way home. She went up to MegaRobot command room.

"Aunt Seala! Uncle Gibson! Aunt Seala! Uncle Gibson!" Gadget shouted.

The two ran over.

"Gadget, what's the matter?" Seala asked.

"It's Violet. I think she might be hurt. You have to come. Hurry, come on!" Gadget said running back downstairs, with Gibson and Seala following close behind.

When they got down stairs, Hope had Violet leaning on her shoulder.

"Violet, what happened?" Seala asked.

"We were—We were playing tag, down at the park, and I was on the monkey bars. I was going to tag Gadget, but my hand slipped and I fell off."

Violet started crying, when Seala picked her up.

"It'll be just fine. Come on, let's fix you up." Seala said walking back in the Robot. Before they disappeared, Seala turned back around toward Hope and Gadget. "Girls?" They looked at Seala. "Thank you for telling us. You did the right thing by getting Violet home as fast as you could."

"Yes, good job girls. Your parents might kill me for this, but…why don't I get you some ice cream?" Gibson asked.

"No way. You would do that?" Gadget asked.

"I don't see why not. You two did something that deserves ice cream. Don't you think Seala?"

"Huh? Of course. But only _one_ scoop. We don't them to be up past nap time." Seala said.

"Of course not." Gibson said.

Seala disappeared up the tubes, and Gibson held up his hand with two fingers crossed. The two girls gasped.

"You crossed your fingers." Gadget pointed.

"Which means I'll give you _two_ scoops. How's that?"

The girls were excited and followed Gibson to the kitchen.


	10. Developing and Growing Up

**Chapter Ten**

**Developing and Growing Up**

A few months later, the kids woke up the next day, walking out of their rooms and meeting in the hallway. There were another monkey now; it was an orange-ish color with dark pink eyes.

"Morning team." Tech yawned.

"Morning Tech." the new monkey greeted back.

"I wonder why no one's around." Violet said.

"Maybe they're in downstairs eating." Gadget suggested.

"It's almost ten o'clock Gadget. Our mothers would have come to wake us up by now." Hope said.

"Well, let's go check it out." the new one said.

"Sebastian's right. Let's go team." Tech said heading for the tubes.

Everyone followed Tech into the other tubes, going to the command room. Everyone came out of the tubes, seeing it a mess.

"Mom, dad?" Violet called.

"Mommy…Daddy?" Gadget called.

"Mother…Father? Are you here?" Hope followed.

"Shh…quiet." Tech whispered.

There was some banging around coming toward the kitchen. Tech and everyone else walked slowly into the kitchen. Then a small monkey fell from behind the counters.

"Ah! Guys, don't shoot!" He screamed.

"Sho, what are you doing here?" Hope asked.

"I came looking for you guys. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Ma and Pa disappeared."

"So did everyone else." Hope pointed out.

"What do you think happened to them?" Sebastian questioned.

Gadget walked over to the computer, finding a piece of paper.

"Hey guys! I found something!" Everyone ran over. "It's a note. _If you want your parents back, you will come and find them. You'd better hurry. It's rising fast and there's not a lot left._"

"What does that mean?" Sho asked.

Everyone thought for a second, then Violet gasped.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"_It's rising_, _Not a lot left_? Their drowning!"

"Oh no. Not mommy and daddy!" Gadget said.

"And the rest of our families too." Hope said.

"Violet, use the computer-"

"I can't. I don't know how."

"Gadget?"

"Yes Tech?"

"The computer, remember mom and dad taught us. Find everyone's signal, quickly."

"Aye, Aye Chief." Then Gadget searched quickly. After a minute, she screamed. "They're down at the bridge!"

"Let's hurry team! Next Gen…GO!" Tech shouted.

Everyone followed Tech down to the bridge, hiding behind a pile of rubble rocks. Tech motioned for the others to stay quiet.

"When they get here, they'll have a choice to make. Who to save first?" A girl laughed.

Tech peaked around the corner of the pile, seeing a dark orange monkey, but not cybernetic, and with a ponytail. Tech also saw that his parents and his teams' parents dangling over the water with weights around them.

"What's going on Tech?" His sister whispered.

"Shh…"

"_Now to end this once and for all!_" The evil monkey laughed.

Tech, still looking around the pile, saw the evil monkey press a button, releasing everyone into the water.

"NEXT GEN…SAVE THEM!" Tech shouted.

Sebastian and Sho tackled the evil monkey while the remaining four changed to underwater mode and swam down to the bottom, where their parents were. When everyone saw them, they started to struggle hard and try to get free.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out." Violet assured.

Hope activated her Ghost Paws (like Melodie's) and slashed the ropes away. Then everyone grabbed two or three of them and swam to the surface, where the ones saved gasped for air.

"Is everyone okay?" Hope asked.

Everyone nodded and got back to shore, where the evil monkey had knocked out Sebastian and Sho.

"Who are you?" Violet asked.

"My name is Mist-Nyx. Mist of the Night."

"My name's-"

"What do you want?" Tech asked, cutting off his sister.

"Just to finish what my parents had begun, destroying the Monkey Teams once and for all!" She laughed.

"Well, your plan failed." Violet pointed out.

"Not likely. You see…my plan isn't just to rid of them but to finally finish my parents' work, I have to rid of their children as well." Then Mist-Nyx tackled Gadget, landing on top of her and trying to choke Gadget. "Die you pathetic piece of trash!"

Then Tech tackled Mist-Nyx off of Gadget.

"That's my sister you're talking to! Leave her alone!"

"Gadget, are you alright?" Violet asked.

"I think so." Gadget coughed for a few minutes. "But she is going down." Then Gadget tackled Mist-Nyx off of her brother, which Mist-Nyx had tried to stab with her claws. "Leave…him…alone…you—you…evil trash!"

"Whoa, I never knew Gadget had a tough side to her." Violet said.

"Me neither. Let's get everyone back to the Robot." Hope said.

"Better yet, bring the Robot to them." Violet said.

Hope was confused and then Violet explained and the two girls got the boys and left Gadget to fight Mist-Nyx for a minute. After ten minutes, the H.F and the M.F started to wake up, hearing a thumping noise and the ground shaking.

"What's going on?" Nova asked.

Then they saw the SuperRobot walking toward the bridge. Then shoot at Mist-Nyx, hitting her in the back. Gadget, who had scratches and was bleeding on her lip, looked and saw the SuperRobot.

"Guys? Whoo-hoo! Alright!" Gadget shouted.

"Way to go Gadget! Nice job with Mist-Nyx!" Sebastian's voice said over the intercom.

"Thanks Sebastian! It was easy!" Gadget shouted.

"Gadget?" Gadget looked and saw her parents sitting up.

"Mommy, daddy! You're okay!" She shouted running over and hugging them.

"Aw…how sweet…it makes me wanna…puck!" Then Mist-Nyx pointed a weapon at the three. Gadget turned around, activating her saws. "Don't move…or you three will be fried where you stand."

Gadget, Gizmo and Otto looked down at the ground, seeing a metal plate.

"Don't hurt them!" Gadget shouted.

"I won't…as long as you do as I say." Mist-Nyx smiled.

Gadget looked sad, and then turned to her parents.

"Don't do it Gadget! Don't listen to her!" Tech shouted from a few feet away.

"Stop...Or your family is gone!"

Everyone stopped moving. Then Mist-Nyx turned back around to Gadget.

"What do you want from me?" Gadget asked.

"You have a power we need. One you can use to make yourself stronger. I just want to train you."

"Then why go through all of this to ask me?"

"Because…I've studied you. I know how you work, how you think. You wouldn't have listened to me if I just sat down with you. Now…take my offer. Let me…train you to be stronger."

"Don't do Gadget! She's lying!" Chiro shouted.

"I'm not lying Gadget. I can make you stronger. You can't always control yourself…can you?"

"How—How did you know that?" Gadget questioned.

"I know how to help you. All you have to do…is say the word and I will help you."

"What if I say no?"

"Then your family gets turned into toast with a click of the button, along with you."

Gadget thought for a second, deactivating her saws. She turned around to her parents and hugged them.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want her to hurt you." Gadget whispered.

"It's okay sweety. We forgive you." Gizmo said.

Gadget let go, walking over to Mist-Nyx. Gizmo and Otto had tears in their eyes but didn't cry.

"Good choice Gadget. Now for them to DIE!"

"Hi-ya!" Gadget screamed, kicking the remote from Mist-Nyx's hand and landing in the water.

"I thought you were teaming up with me."

"You thought wrong!" Then Gadget punched Mist-Nyx in the mouth. "Anyone who tries to choke me or kill my family can't possibly want me to join them. I'm not dumb."

"Gadget!" Tech hugged his sister. "I can't—I can't believe it. You tricked her. You won!"

"I wouldn't let her hurt anyone." Gadget said.

Then Gizmo and Otto ran over, hugging Gadget as well.

"Oh, Gadget. That was so brave." Gizmo said.

"You beat the bad guy all by yourself. Good job." Otto added.

"Thanks, but it was nothing. I'm just glad everyone's alright."

The Next Morning…

Tech and Hope woke up early and met down in the command room.

"Morning Hope. How'd you sleep?" Tech asked opening the fridge.

"Good morning Tech. I slept well. What about you?"

Tech set a kettle of water on the stove to heat.

"I slept pretty well." Tech set a plate of vegetables and some fruits cut up in front of Hope. "Just how you like it." Tech said walking over to the stove.

"Oh, thank you Tech. How did you know?"

"You're like your parents. You don't eat meat."

"Right. Thank you."

"You're welcome….You want some tea?" Tech asked pouring one mug of tea.

"Yes, thank you."

Tech poured another mug, setting it in front of Hope.

"Sugar?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sugar? Did you want sugar in your tea?" Tech asked.

"Oh…um …No thank you. I drink it plain."

"Hmmm…okay."

Tech sat down across from Hope. They ate their breakfast quietly together. After a while, they finished and cleaned up the kitchen before anyone woke up.

"So…after we're done with the dishes—here—do you wanna train?" Tech asked, handing a wet plate to Hope.

"Oh, thank you. Um…sure. For a few minutes I guess wouldn't hurt." Hope said.

The two finished the dishes, and headed down to the training room. They had started a hand-to-hand combat practice together; quiet filled the room except for the sound of grunting from their impacts.

"So—HIYA—Um…What do you think of the new team name?" Tech asked, breaking the silence while they fought.

"I—Ah—Think it's cute—A-Ah—But what about a longer one—Ah—Like…um…Super Robot Monkey Team Next Gen? Hi-ya-AH!" Hope asked, dodging and hitting Tech across the floor.

Tech, sitting across the room against the floor, groaned. A hand extended to him for help, he looked up seeing the gold eyes of Hope. Tech grabbed her hand, standing up, but then flipping Hope on the floor and pinning her.

"Thanks for the help…but dad always says _Never let your guard down_."

"Very effective. But…" Hope flipped and pinned Tech on the ground. "You still need to work on it. As for me…I've been trained by my parents."

"Of course, the ninja parents you have…" Tech pinned Hope on the wall. "They couldn't have taught you that one, because I just made that up."

"Well…" Hope punched Tech in the face, then kicked Tech to the wall, pinning him. "I just made _that_ up."

"Nice move. Uh…I give?"

"Nope…try to pin me again so I can't move." Hope said.

"Okay…well…" Tech wrapped his tail around Hope's legs, pulling her on the ground and pinning her. "How's that?"

Hope tried to move, but even her tail was pinned by Tech's tail.

"Very good. I can't get up. I give."

"Thanks." Tech stood up, helping Hope. "You got some moves. You think you could teach me some?"

"You have some good techniques yourself. I don't think I need to teach you any, but if you'd like I could."

"That'd be great. Thanks Hope."

"You're—You're welcome Tech." Hope's fur started to turn red with her smile.

"Hey, you feeling alright? Your face is turning red." Tech asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm okay. Thank you for asking." Hope said. "_My face is red? Oh, no. These feelings, are they—No, I am too young to know such a thing. Especially with Tech, my friend._" Hope thought.

"Hope?" Hope looked at Tech, snapping out of her thoughts. "Are you sure you're okay? You're spacing out a lot and you don't look too good."

"Oh, I'm okay Tech. Really, I am. Thank you for your concern, but I have to go see my mother. She needed to talk to me this morning and I just remembered it." Then Hope rushed down the hall to the bedroom level. Hope stopped, leaning against the wall, and taking a deep breath. "Why do I feel like this? Mother must know, she always knows." Hope said walking to her mother's room.

Hope knocked on the door, before hearing a "Come in."

Hope took another deep breath before opening the door to Melodie's room and walked in, closing the door behind her. Hope walked over to the center of the room, where a pillow was set on the floor, and kneeled on it.

"Mother, I need some help."

"Hope? I wasn't expecting to see you until breakfast. What's the matter?"

"Well, you see…it's…I've got this feeling inside. I don't know what it is. I can't shake it, no matter how hard I try. Every time I try, the feeling gets stronger and stronger. What is it Mother?"

"Hmmm…describe this feeling you have."

"Well, it's like a fire inside, but a good one. It only happens when Tech is around. What do you think it is?"

"Oh, it's nothing Hope. It will go away."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am positive."

"Thank you Mother. I have to go see Violet and Gadget now. Thank you for your help Mother. I will see you later, yes?"

"Yes, later. And if you see your father, please tell him I need to talk to him right away?"

"Of course Mother." Then Hope walked out, heading to the command room of the SuperRobot, finding her father talking with his team.

"That is why we should boost our security system up to level—Oh, Hope. I will be with you just one minute."

"Yes Father." Hope said standing by.

Antauri finished his meeting, dismissing the H.F to their regular days. Afterward, walking to Hope.

"I'm sorry that took so long, Hope."

"It is okay Father. I found it interesting to listen to your meeting."

"I'm glad you thought so. What did you need?"

"Mother asked me to send you to her room. She would like to talk to you as soon as possible." Hope explained.

"Thank you Hope. I will go right away. You go ahead and play with the others."

Hope looked at the seats ahead, seeing that Tech was there, grinning and laughing. Hope looked back at Antauri.

"I think I will go to my room to meditate. I have not meditated for a few days now and my head seems…jumbled."

"Alright, you go ahead, but don't be up there too long."

"I won't Father."

Then Hope headed to her room, as Antauri headed for his wife's room. Antauri knocked on the door of Melodie's room.

"Come in." Antauri heard through the door.

Antauri opened the door, walking in and closing the door behind.

"Hello Melodie. Hope said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, it is very important. It is…about Hope."

"Hope? She seemed just fine when I talked to her."

"It is not a physical problem, but an emotional one."

"What do you mean?"

Melodie walked to Antauri, holding his hands in hers.

"I believe our daughter is in love Antauri."

"Love? But she is only two years old. How could she be in love?"

"I am not sure, but the person she is in love with is very interesting."

"Who?"

"I believe it is Tech."

"Tech?" Otto asked.

Antauri and Melodie decided to confront Otto and Gizmo about Hope's emotions toward Tech.

"Yes, Tech. I believe Hope is in love with Tech."

"You know, Gadget does keep teasing Tech. She keeps saying that Tech likes Hope." Gizmo pointed out.

"Does she now? It seems the kids are developing feelings and thoughts we never thought were possible at their age." Melodie said.

"It seems to be." Antauri agreed.

"How do we tell them?" Otto asked.

"We don't. We just let nature…take its course." Melodie said.

**Me: How am I doing? Can you believe it, the kids are creating crushes on each other and don't know it. COMMENT/REVIEW PLEASE! I am updating as fast as I can, but with sports and homework and everything it's hard. But I am pushing through! Again, COMMENT/REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	11. Author's NOTE

**Author's Note**

**Me: **Hey, so I got everyone's reviews on my SRMTMFG story 6…story. XP Anyways, I'm going to answer them now in this chapter. Starting with…Halloween Witch (Karalynn)

-Chapter 8: _Wow, the kids are doing wonderfully! They are so cute! When are Sprx and Nova, and Blaze and Elella getting married, or are we supposed to assume that they_

_just already are since a year has passed? And when are the other kids supposed_

_to be born?_

To answer this, I'm going to say, yes they are already married. I thought at the beginning of one of those chapters it said,_ It has been a year since Tech and Gadget have been born and Nova, Sprx, Elella, and Blaze have all been married._ Or something along the lines of that. If it's not there, I am so sorry for misunderstanding.

-Chapter 10: _Wow, now that was a good new chapter, the only thing that bothered me was that we don't know which of the two new monkeys belong to which parents. So who do Sebastian and Sho belong to?_

Now this one, I'm sorry about the confusion. I should've thought it through better for my readers (you). Sho (Japanese for Soar) is Sprx and Nova's little boy and Sebastian is Elella and Blaze's little boy. BTW: If you have another name for Sebastian, that'd be great because I just used the first one that came to my mind. And if there is any other confusion on the kids, I'm putting them all on my profile so you can read more.

That's all the questions really. If anyone has anymore questions to ask, go ahead.

**Gizmo: **WAIT!

**Me: **Yes Gizmo?

**Gizmo: **You forgot to answer suzyq85's suggestion.

**Me: **Oh right. Thanks Gizmo. Okay, so like I said in that one chapter (don't remember which one) I didn't want to go through all the weddings because they were pretty much the same as the next, but if you'd like me to mix up the weddings a little, shot me a review saying so, please. I will do it if at least one to two people review so. So, I hope that helps. Bye! Oh, and my updating is going to be slower because I've got softball and quizzes, and homework all together at this time of year, so just as a warning.


	12. School

**Chapter Eleven**

**School**

A few days later, the mothers walked into their kids' room. They woke up their child, bringing them to the command room of their Robot.

"Mother, why are we awake so early this morning?" Hope asked.

"Because we have something to tell you." Melodie answered.

No one spoke for a while.

"What is it?" Violet asked.

"We can't tell you yet. We're waiting for Nova to bring Sho over." Seala said.

Then the tubes swished, revealing Nova and a sleepy Sho. Sho sat down in a chair, half asleep.

"What's going on?" Sho asked his team.

"Don't know. We were waiting for you." Sebastian answered.

"Well, what's going on Ma?" Sho asked.

"We've been talking and we all agree that you kids need to go to school." Nova explained.

"School?" Tech questioned.

"Yes, school Tech. All of you will be together in a school here in town." Gizmo chirped up.

"That sounds like fun." Gadget said.

"When do we go?" Violet asked.

"Today. Which is why you all are up so early." Melodie said.

Then a clock alarm went off on the computer.

"Oh, we got you guys breakfast before you all leave for school. The bus will be here in ten minutes." Nova said.

Seala, Gizmo, and Elella got breakfast for the kids, while Nova and Melodie packed the kids' backpacks. Just as the kids had gotten down for the bus, their dads showed up.

"Hey dad?" Violet asked, wearing a purple top, blue jean vest, and jeans.

"Yes Violet?" Gibson questioned.

"Do I have to go to school? Can't I stay with you and make more chemical mixtures?"

"Oh, Violet, I'm sorry, but it'd be good for you to learn more at school. There's more than science out there, you know."

"There is?"

"Yes, there is. I won't tell you. You'll have to find out at school."

"Oh, alright." Violet hugged her dad. "Bye dad. I love you." Then Violet let go, running toward the bus.

Gibson waved good-bye as Seala held on to his arm.

"She'll be just fine Gibson."

"She's so into learning."  
"Violet is our daughter you know."

At Shuggazoom Elementary…

The kids climbed off the bus, seeing a huge building.

"This place is _huge_! You think we'll get lost and have to have our parents come look for us?" Gadget asked, wearing a green sun dress. No one answered, just starred at her. "That's so cool."

"You differently are dad's daughter." Tech said, wearing a green long sleeve, blue jeans, and a black finger-less gloves.

"Yeah, he does that a lot, don't he?"

"Come on you guys!" Violet shouted from the front door.

The kids walked inside, seeing it was bigger inside than out. Violet, had studied the school blueprints on the bus, lead the way to the first class.

"Here we are. Room 104. English class." Violet said.

Violet opened the door, peeking inside and seeing eight seats.

"Hello? You must be the new students." A woman at her desk called over.

Violet opened the door completely, revealing the others as well. Hope was wearing a gold colored top/dress, gray skinny jeans, and a ying-yang necklace. Sebastian wore a red T-shirt, and black jeans.

"Yes, we're the kids of the HyperForce and MegaForce. I'm Hope. These are my friends; Tech, Gadget, Sho, Violet, and Sebastian. We were signed up for this class."

"Well, I am Miss. Greener. You can call me Miss. G if you'd like. Go ahead and pick a seat."

The kids picked seats close to the front and next to each other. The teacher left to get work for her students. After the bell rang, two more students came through the door of the class room. The first one, the kids couldn't believe, was Mist-Nyx. The second one was an orange boy monkey. They both wore a black T-shirt, navy blue jeans and black finger-less gloves. They hadn't noticed the kids until Mist-Nyx stopped laughing.

"What are you doing here?" Mist-Nyx asked, sternly.

"We were signed up here. What are you doing here?" Tech asked.

"We were as well, but we had received a _scholarship_ so to say." the boy said.

"Who's that?" Gadget asked.

"I am Tim, her twin brother."

The hero kids tried not to laugh at the name, because it was silly.

"Do not laugh at my brother you useless block-heads."

The kids stopped their snickering and had confused looks crawl across their faces.

"What does block heads mean?" Gadget asked.

"What are you six? Mind-less? Oh, wait, you're your parents' kids, of course you're mind-less." Tim said.

The two laughed at Tim's joke.

"Don't talk about daddy like that Mist-Nyx!" Gadget shouted.

"Oh, did I touch a nerve in daddy's little girl? Epicene on the little." Mist-Nyx said, whispering the last part loud enough for Tech to hear.

"That's enough Mist-Nyx! Leave her alone!" Tech snapped.

The teacher walked back in, having Mist-Nyx and Tim take their seats in the remaining two seats in the classroom. Later, at Reese, Violet sat under the twisty slide, crying into her knees. Sho, running by after a new friend, stopped, hearing Violet. Sho crawled under the slide, next to Violet.

"Hey Violet? What's wrong?" Sho asked.

Violet shot her head up at Sho, face soaked with tears.

"Mist-Nyx. She-She and Tim-had pushed me down the slide and-and then she came down, landing on me." Violet sobbed.

"Are you okay? Anything hurt?"

"Yes, my head…and my back."

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse." Sho said.

The two climbed from under the slide, walking inside when Hope ran over.

"Hey, you two wanna play-Hey, what happened Violet?"

"Mist-Nyx bullied her. I'm gonna take her to the nurse. Violet's hurt on her head and back. Tell the teacher, okay Hope?"

"Okay. Feel better Violet. We'll see you after school."

"Okay, thank you Hope. And thank you Sho, for doing this."

"Aw…it's nothing. Now, come on, let's get you to nurse."

Then the two walked to the nurse. Later, after Reese, Otto and Gizmo walked down the hall of the school.

"I wonder what's going on that we had to come to the school." Gizmo said.

"I don't know. The principal just said to come to school and it was an emergency." Otto defended.

When they got to the destation of the office, Otto and Gizmo saw Tech sitting outside the office with his sister.

"Tech, Gadget? What are you two doing here?" Gizmo asked.

That's when a woman with black hair, a purple dress and white high-heels walked out of the office.

"You must be the parents. Tech, come and sit down in here." Tech walked inside. Gadget grabbed her backpack and ran to the door, being stopped by the woman's hand. "Not you Gadget."

"Why not? If she's in trouble too-"

"No, she's not." She said interrupting Otto. "Gadget has refused to leave her brother for the time being."

"If Tech's in trouble, so am I!" Gadget shouted.

"Gadget, sit down here." Gizmo demanded.

"If Tech's in trouble, so am I!"

"That is all she's been saying since they came down together. She won't say anything else. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Mrs. Hennery. Please come in so we can discuss what has happened."

Otto and Gizmo walked inside, Gadget sneaked n behind them.

"Gadget, sit out in the hall and wait sweetheart." Gizmo said.

"If Tech is in trouble, so am I."

"Gadget, please. Sit outside in the hall and wait." Otto said.

"If Tech is in trouble, so-"

"Are you. We get Gadget. You want to stand by your brother, but you can't right now, okay? Tech is in a _lot _of trouble for whatever he did, and you will not want to be apart of it." Gizmo explained.

"But-But why not mommy? Tech's older and cooler. He never gets in trouble like this. But if he is, then I'm in trouble too. I don't care about the punishment." Gadget said.

"Mrs. Hennery, could she please stay? It doesn't look like she'll leave at all." Gizmo said.

"If that is what she wants, then Gadget?" Gadget smiled. "Sit next to the door, and do not speak. Understand?"

Gadget pretended to zip her mouth closed, giving a thumbs up and sitting in the chair next to the door. Otto and Gizmo sat in chairs on opposite sides of where Tech was sitting in front of the desk. Mrs. Hennery sat down on the other side of the desk.

"So what did Tech do exactly?" Gizmo asked.

"Tech has beat up a student, and is accused of painting on the walls in the hallways."

"Tech? Are you sure?" Gizmo started.

"Tech's a good boy. Why would he do anything like that?" Otto added.

"Well, students say Tech has beat up a student named…*looks through papers*…Mist-Nyx?"

"Mist-Nyx?" Gizmo said before looking at her son.

After a moment, Tech stood on his chair.

"Yeah I beat Mist-Nyx, but she started it with Violet! Violet was minding her own business when Mist-Nyx pushed her down the slide and then slide down herself and landed on Violet…on propose!" Tech explained.

"Tech, sit down." Gizmo said.

Tech sat back down, he would never disobey his mom and dad.

"Wait, Mist-Nyx beat up a student as well?" Mrs. Hennery asked.

"Yeah. Sho found Violet under the play ground crying because of it." Tech explained.

"He is free to go. But Tech?"

"Yes Principal Hennery?"

"Tell an adult first, do not go and _pick _fights with the ones you're mad at, or next time you will be in detention. Understand?"

"Yes Principal Hennery. Thank you."

"Gadget, you may go now too."

"Thanks Principal Hennery. Bye." Gadget said running out of the office.

"Anything on Gadget before we leave?" Otto asked.

"Just that she's a very bright girl for her age."

"What do you mean?" Gizmo asked.

"Here, it's the date for the art show. Come to this and you'll find out just what I mean."

"I'm in the art show? Alright!" Gadget said.

That weekend…

Otto and Gizmo walk to the school grounds, seeing Gibson and Seala as well.

"Hey Gibson!" Otto shouted.

The four greeted and walked inside.

"Wow, look at all of this. It's amazing." Gizmo said.

"So what are you two here for?" Otto asked.

"We got a call from the principal about Violet being in the art show with a demonstration. What about you?" Seala explained.

"Gadget's in here some where."

Then the four came across a part of the hallway with a huge group of people gathered around.

"_Yes, and then you take this-_"

"Is that Violet?" Seala asked.

The four pushed through the crowd, seeing Violet wearing goggles behind a table full of chemicals.

"Violet?" Gibson questioned.

"Yes, and then you-Oh hi dad. Hi mom. I have a break in just one second."

"What do you do next?" A person asked from the crowd.

"Oh right, the mixture. So then after you have mixed all of the chemicals together for exactly one minute, you can put in in the sunlight and it shows a rainbow on the wall." Violet finished, putting the beaker she was working with in the sunlight.

The crowd was amazed at the fact that a two year old could do such a thing. Afterward, Otto and Gizmo continued to look for their daughter's work while Gibson, Seala and Violet stepped outside.

"Violet, that was amazing. Where did you learn to do that?" Gibson asked.

"I don't know. I just sort of made it up in science the other day. Mr. C thought it was so neat that he had me try it out and that's what happened. Pretty neat, huh? I guess being the daughter of the two smartest on the planet has it's advantages." Violet said.

"Oh, sweetheart. That is terrific! I am so proud of you!" Seala said hugging her daughter.

"Thanks mom."

Then man walked out of the building.

"Oh, there you are Violet."

"Mr. C!" Violet said running over.

"I've been looking all over for you."

"Mr. C, I want you to meet my parents."

"Oh, you must be Mr. and _Mrs._ Gibson? Correct?"

"Yes, and you are…?" Seala asked shaking the man's hand.

"I am Mr. Chasior, Violet's science teacher. I am very lucky to have Violet as my student. She's a super bright girl for her age and everyone loves her."

"Mr. C? I'm going to go back to my station, okay?"

"Okay Violet. Go on ahead."

"Bye mom. Bye dad. See ya back at home."

Back with Otto and Gizmo…

"I wonder where Gadget's pieces are." Gizmo said quietly.

"_And this one's a prototype. I hope to fix it so does work._" A little voice said.

Otto and Gizmo stopped, moving through the crowd, seeing Gadget standing near a small robot.

"Gadget?" Gizmo whispered, watching her daughter.

"And this one I'm isn't complete yet. My brother and I are working on it, but it's supposed to-Oh, hi mommy. Hi daddy."

Gizmo and Otto both made the signal for Gadget to continue. After Gadget finished, the crowd disappeared and Gadget sat down to talk with her parents.

"So, when did you two come in?" Gadget started.

"A little before you saw us. Gadget…this is…absolutely-"

"Amazing!" Otto said, cutting of Gizmo's sentence.

"I'm glad you think so. I want you to help me with something." Gadget said, standing up. Gadget walked down the hall to the prototype she had on display. "This is what I need help with."

"Gadget, this is a prototype you built. What do you need help with?" Gizmo asked.

"Uh…Well, you know how when we're older, me, Hope, Violet, Sho, Sebastian, and Tech are all gonna leave on missions?"

"Yes." Otto said, knowing where it was going.

"Well…the Next Gen are gonna need a robot for ourselves and I thought this could be a prototype."

"You mean a model, right? It doesn't really work." Gizmo said.

"No, it's a prototype. Watch this." Then Gadget pulled out a remote for a toy car and flipped a switch, causing the prototype robot to fly. "See? Pretty cool, huh?"

Then Gadget had the robot fly around a little. Otto bent down behind Gadget, helping to control the prototype.

"There you go. Yep…" Otto whispered to Gadget.

Gizmo stood there, thinking to herself while she watched Otto and Gadget play with prototype. After they saw Violet's last demonstration, everyone walked home together.

"So what did Gadget build?" Seala asked.

"A prototype robot for the _Next Gen_. Their team." Gizmo answered.

"Wait a second. Are you telling us that your daughter who is three years old, built a prototype robot for their team?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Otto answered.

"Daddy! Can Violet and I go to the playground? Hope's there too!"

"Can we dad?" Violet asked.

"I don't see why not." Gibson said, looking at Seala, who nodded.

Gizmo and Otto let Gadget go too, as the two couples joined Antauri and Melodie under a tree in the shade. The parents talked as the kids played for hours on end.


	13. Talent Show Pt 1

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Next Gen **

That Saturday, after the first week of school, everyone was just sitting back and relaxing. Hope and Violet decided to look for books in their mothers' rooms. As they looked, they stumbled across something interesting. Later on, Violet and Hope had the other kids meet them in Gadget's room for a meeting.

"What's going on?" Tech asked running in with the other four.

Violet and Hope smiled.

"We were looking for books to read in our mothers' rooms when Violet and I found these." Hope said, pulling a gold bass across her body.

Violet walked behind a keyboard.

"Wow! Those are neat looking. What are they?" Gadget asked.

"Instruments Gadget. You play them. Watch this." Violet said before pressing a few keys.

"Cool! What about us?" Sho asked.

"Well, I believe your mom, Gadget and Tech, has a drum in her room." Violet said walking them to the room.

"And I think your Mother (points so Sebastian) and your Father (points to Sho) once played the guitar." Hope said.

After a while, Carbon (18 years old now) came to get the kids for dinner. She stopped out the door of Gadget's room when she heard a faint noise of music. Carbon listened for a second, then ran back down to the command room.

"Guys! You-You won't believe this!" Carbon shouted.

"Whoa Carbon. Calm down. Breathe sis. What's going on?" Chiro asked.

"I think the kids are playing instruments in Gadget's room." Carbon said.

"But all of our instruments are locked up." Sprx said.

"I'm gonna go check my room...just to make sure." Gizmo said walking out. A few minutes later, Gizmo came back. "My drums are gone." Gizmo said.

"Then they are playing them. And pretty good too." Carbon said.

That's when the kids came down with the instruments.

"Um...We were wondering if we could show you all something." Hope said.

Everyone looked at each other, then back at the kids, smiling.

"Sure Hope. Go ahead." Melodie said.

"Great. Ready?" Hope asked.

Tech was on drums, Hope on bass, Violet on keyboard, Sho and Sebastian on guitar, and Gadget was singing on the microphone.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight!" Tech said clacking the sticks together with each number before starting.

**G: **_Uh-uh/Ye-oww!_

**Se: **_Ice-Ice_

**G: **_***Laughs***__/You won't know anything unless you try/Might end up falling but you just might fly/You know it's all about what you believe/And made with something extra up your sleeve__**/**__Listen, what I say nothings gettin' in the way/There's no fear that can stop us and no reason to delay/Gonna give it all we got yeah we ain't afraid to play/So watch out for we're gonna make it happen/I won't be whining 'bout what might have been/You know I'm not to big on givin' in/I use whatever spell the law allows/That is of course, if I knew how/Listen, what I say nothings gettin' in the way/There's no fear that can stop us and no reason to delay/Gonna give it all we got yeah we ain't afraid to play/So watch out for we're gonna make it happen/You won't know anything unless you try/Might end up falling but you just might fly/You know it's all about what you believe/And made with something extra up your sleeve/Listen, what I say nothings gettin' in the way/There's no fear that can stop us and no reason to delay/Gonna give it all we got yeah we ain't afraid to play/So watch out for we're gonna make it happen/We're not afraid to fall/Yeah, we're going for it all/There's a method to our madness/Yeah, we're answering the call/If we used a little magic/Well, we really can't recall/All I know is that we're gonna make it happen_

After the song, the kids took a bow.They looked at their parents, who had surprised looks.

"You didn't like it?" Gadget asked.

"Oh no, no, no sweetheart. We loved it. It's just...you gave us quite a surprise for playing that song." Gizmo said.

"Oh, but we were good right?" Gadget asked.

"Yeah, you guys rocked." Carbon said giving the thumbs up.

The kids cheered, they were happy about being great on their first day.

"Hey, isn't there a talent show coming up at school? Why don't we play for the talent show?" Sho asked.

"That's prefect Sho! What about you guys?" Gadget asked.

The others agreed.

"Well, good luck." Chiro said.

"Thanks. Hmmm...should we play the same song?" Gadget asked.

"If we can't come up with another one, sure." Sebastian answered.

"So why don't we all come up with a song and agree on one that we like the most?" Hope suggested.

"That's brilliant Hope! I've already got an idea." Violet said.

"Me too!" Gadget added.

"We'll meet in two days in my room to decide." Hope said.

The kids walked to the tubes with their instruments, forgetting their families were even there.

"Well, I guess they're busy." Nova joked.

The Night of the Talent Show…

The super hero parents walked in the auditorium to the front row. When they got there, the kids had left roses for their parents. Gadget, peeking from the curtain, saw the parents get the roses.

"They're here and have received the flowers." Gadget reported to the young band.

"Great. Now all we need is to perform and get first place." Violet said.

"Not if we get it." An evil voice said.

The kids looked, seeing the evil twins, Mist-Nyx and Tim. Violet stepped back a few, scared of them. Sho stood in front of her.

"Don't hurt her, you evil-"

"We're not going to Sho. You pathetic monkey." Tim said.

Sho growled a little at the fact that Tim just called him pathetic.

"_Up next…Mist-Nyx and her twin Tim!_" The announcer said.

"That's us. Come on Tim." Mist-Nyx said.

The two walked on stage, pushing Violet down in the process. Violet sat up, tears in her eyes.

"Those two are so mean. Why?" Gadget asked.

Then a sweet harmony emerged from stage. Mist-Nyx and Tim had started their song…a song hypnotizing the audience, including their parents.

"I believe it is time to save the show from these two. Team, grab your instruments. Time to play." Hope said, before noticing that her team had been hypnotized as well. "I guess it is my time play and save the day."

Hope grabbed her bass, walked out on stage and played her bass.

**Hope:** _You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard/Calling me out when I'm wounded/You, picking on the weaker man/You can take me down/With just one single blow/But you don't know/What you don't know/Someday, I'll be living in a big ol' city/And all you're ever gonna be is mean/Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me/And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

When Hope stopped singing, the crowd was cheering and so was her friends back stage. Mist-Nyx got angry, pouncing Hope on stage.

"No one beats me!" Mist-Nyx screamed.

"Ah! Get off me! Ah! Help!" Hope screamed trying to get away from Mist-Nyx.

That's when Melodie and Antauri hopped on stage. Melodie got Mist-Nyx off of Hope, while Antauri held Hope while on the ground still.

"Are you okay Hope?" He asked.

"I-I think so. Thank you." Hope said.

Mist-Nyx and Tim disappeared on the other side of the stage without a word. Hope stood up with her father.

"Hope, are you okay sweety?" Melodie asked.

"I am okay Mother, really." Hope said.

The other kids ran out on stage, making sure Hope was okay. After Antauri and Melodie sat back down, the kids set up, all in outfits. Tech had a green short-sleeve zip up sweater. Gadget had a green skirt and a white one-sleeve shirt. Violet had a checkered purple and white dress with a white undershirt. Sebastian had a red sweater. Sho had an orange long sleeve. Hope had a gold shirt with a silver skirt and gold leggings.

"This song, we all made up together. We sing this to our family and friends out there." Gadget said.

**Gadget: **_I found myself today/Oh, I found myself and ran away/But something pulled me back/The voice of reason I forgot I had/All I know is you're not here to say/What you always used to say/But it's written in the sky tonight/So I won't give up/No I won't break down/Sooner than it seems life turns around/And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong/When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe/Someone's watching over me/I've seen that ray of light/And it's shining on my destiny/Shining all the time/And I won't be afraid/To follow everywhere it's taking me/All I know is yesterday is gone/And right now I belong/To this moment to my dreams/So I won't give up/No I won't break down/Sooner than it seems life turns around/And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong/Cause when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe/That someones watching over me/And it doesn't matter what people say/And it doesn't matter how long it takes/Believe in yourself and you'll fly high/And it only matters how true you are/Be true to yourself and follow your heart/So I won't give up/No I won't break down/Sooner than it seems life turns around/And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong/Cause when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe/That I won't give up/No I won't break down/Sooner than it seems life turns around/And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong/Cause when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe/That someone's watching over/Someones watching over/That someone's watching over me/Yeah, yeah/Oh, oh, oh/Someone's watching over me_

The crowd shouted and clapped for the young band's song. The kids walked off, but Gadget stayed on stage.

"_Now Gadget and her brother Tech with a song of their own!_" The announcer said over the loudspeaker.

Tech walked back out on stage, now wearing a white shirt under his green sweater, and blue jeans. Gadget still had her outfit on.

**G: **_Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm/Do the diggy-dumm everyone/Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy/Diggy-diggy, diggy-diggy dumm-dumm/Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm/Do the diggy-dumm everyone_

**T: **_Throw your hands up in the air_**G: **_And wave from side to side_**T: **_Clap your hands and touch your nos_e**G: **_And jump from left to right/One, two, peek-a-boo_**T: **_We are back in town_**G: **_Three, four, get on the floor_**T: **_Come on get on down_**G: **(_**CHORUS)**__ Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm/If you wanna have fun do the diggy-dumm/Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm/Do the diggy-dumm everyone __**(End)/Repeat CHORUS**_**T: **_All the girls in the house say "Woo-woo"/All the guys in the house say "Yeah"/Just throw your hands up in the air/And wave them like you just don't care_**G: **_Jump up twice and do the slide_**T: **_And dance out of control_**G: **_Cross your hands and stomp your feet_**T: **_And do the rock 'n roll_**G: **_One, two, peek-a-boo_**T: **_We are back in town_**G: **_Three, four, get on the floor_**T: **_Come on get on down_**G: **_**Repeat CHORUS x2**_**T: **_All the girls in the house say "Woo-woo"/All the guys in the house say "Yeah"/Just throw your hands up in the air/And wave them like you just don't care/Just feel the groove/One, two, three, four/Put your body to the test/Get on the dance floor/Just feel the groove/One, two, three, four/Put your body to the test/Get on the dance floor/Just feel the groove/One, two, three, four/(Ahhhhhh!)_**G: **_Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm _(**T: **_Do the dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm-dumm, hey!)/Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm _(**T: **_Ho!)/Do the diggy-dumm everyone _(**T: **_Do the diggy-dumm everyone, hey!)/Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy (_**T: **_Ho!)/Diggy-diggy, diggy-diggy dumm-dumm/_(**T: **_Do the dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm-dumm, hey!)/Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm (_**T: **_Ho!)/Do the diggy-dumm everyone _(**T: **_Do the diggy-dumm everyone, hey!)/__**Repeat CHORUS x2/**__Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm_

In the audience…

"Wow! Tech and Gadget are great together! Did you teach them that?" Nova asked.

"No, not at all. Otto?" Gizmo asked.

"Um…no. That was amazing."

"You're telling me!" Carbon said.

Back Stage…

The girls were changing their clothes.

"Hey, what are you three doing in there?" Sebastian asked.

"We're changing! We're on next!" Gadget's voice called.

The girls walked from the changing room (bathroom). Hope wore a gold long skirt, a silver long sleeve, and brown sandals, and an orange belt between the shirt and skirt. Violet wore a blue long sleeve, a purple skirt, a white belt, brown sandals. Gadget wore a gold long sleeve, green skirt, black belt, brown sandals.

"What do you think?" Hope asked.

"Whoa." Sho said quietly.

"Here Gadget. Let me help you with your bow." Tech said tying Gadget's bow on the back of her helmet. "There."

"Thanks Tech." Gadget said.

Tech helped the other girls too.

"Wow. Thank you Tech. That was very nice of you." Hope said.

"Anything for you girls."

"_Thank you for that wonderful piece on the violin Sammy (girl). Now for the trio of the night…Hope, Gadget, and Violet with two songs!_"

"That's us. Bye." The girls said, before walking away.

Hope stopped at the edge of the curtain, stage fright getting the best of her. Hope looked at the audience, seeing her parents.

"Hope, come on. We're on." Gadget whispered over.

Hope tried to move, but she couldn't. She felt a hand on her shoulder, Hope looked at see Tech.

"Go on. You'll be great." Tech said.

Hope nodded, walking out on stage, between the two girls.


	14. Talent Show Pt 2

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Talent Show Pt. 2**

Hope walked out on stage, between the two other girls. The music started up and the girls danced to it.

**H: **_Come with us, come with us/To a place you've never seen._**V: **_That is far, far away/It's the land of your dreams._**G: **_You will see, you will see/Where the dragons fly_**V: **_And the beautiful Geisha sings so high_**ALL: **_"La, la, la, it's a fairy tale"/She will swing her fan and dance the night away./She will climb so high/To the Mt. Fuji sky./And will sing her heart/"Ah, where's my samurai?"/Somewhere deep inside/There's a place for you and me/Where we can find our dream/Somewhere deep inside you and me/A Geisha sings and plays her melody._**V: **_Follow us, follow us/In this Geisha's dream we must_**H: **_Sing along with her dance/And her melody and song/Hear her sing and dance in her kimono_**G: **_When her fingers are playing the harp and koto._**ALL: **_"La, la, la it's a fairy tale"/She will swing her fan and dance the night away./She will climb so high/To the Mt. Fuji sky./And will sing her heart/"Ah, where's my samurai?"/Somewhere deep inside/There's a place for you and me/Where we can find our dream/Somewhere deep inside you and me/A Geisha sings and plays her melody./La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la/For you and me where we can find our dream/La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la/A Geisha sings and plays her melody/Geisha sings and plays her melody._

As the song stopped, another song started up.

**V&G: **_Ai yai, yai/Ai yai, yai/Ai yai, yai/Where's my samurai?_**V: **_I'm searching for a boy/All across Shuggazoom_**G: **_Just to find/To find my samurai _Hope stopped dancing, she couldn't think.

"Hope, it's your turn now." Violet said through her teeth.

"I-I can't do this." Hope said.

"What do we mean? You're great Hope. We've practiced for days." Gadget said.

"That's not what I meant. I-I just can't." Hope said before running off stage and out the back door.

Hope tripped on rock, falling in the mud. Hope stood up, running home, when someone stopped her.

"Hope! Wait!" A voice shouted.

Hope stopped in her tracks, she couldn't help but stop to the voice.

"_It's that feeling again. Is it-_"

"Hope, I'm so glad you stopped. Man, you are so hard to catch." It was Tech.

"Tech?" Hope questioned.

"Yeah, of course. Are you okay? You ran off stage like a gust of wind."

"I'm okay…I think."

"You're all muddy. What happened? You trip?"

"Yeah." Hope giggled. "I'm so clumsy sometimes."

"You could never be clumsy to me."

Hope shot her head so she facing Tech in the eyes.

"Really?" Hope's face started getting red.

"Here come on. Take my sweater. You'll freeze." Tech said wrapping his sweater around Hope.

"Th-Thank you Tech." Hope's face got redder.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, your face is all red."

"What? _Oh no. It is him. What do I do? What do I say?_ Um…I'm okay Tech, really."

"Good. Come on. You really gave your parents a scare back there." Tech said, walking Hope back to the stage.

As they walked into the door of back stage, Antauri and Melodie ran over.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Melodie asked.

"I'm okay. I guess my nerves just got the best of me is all. I'll be okay…really." Hope answered.

"You gave us quite a scare back there." Antauri said, before looking at Tech over with his parents. Antauri walked over. "Tech?" Tech looked at Antauri as he bent down. "Thank you for going after Hope for us."

"No problem. Is she okay? She seemed sort of…scared."

"Scared? Hmmm…I'm not sure."

"Could you tell me when you find out? Please?"

"Of course Tech. You'll be the first."

"Thank you." Tech said.

Antauri stood back up, walking back over to Hope and Melodie.

"Hope, Tech said you seemed scared. Are you sure it was only stage fright?" Antauri asked.

Hope's faced burned brightly, her parents noticing. Hope covered her face with her sleeves, shaking her head back and forth quickly. Melodie and Antauri smiled.

"You were right Melodie." Antauri said.

"I guess so. Aw…that is so cute." Melodie said.

Hope stopped, looking at parents in confusion.

"What are you talking about Mother, Father?" Hope asked.

"We think you might be in love." Melodie said.

"Love? What is…love?" Hope asked.

"We will talk later. Why don't you try to finish your song with the girls first?" Antauri said.

"Oh…okay." Hope walked to bathroom, fixing her clothes.

The girls walked back out on stage, singing their last song.

**H: **_Ai yai, yai_

**V: **_Ai yai, yai_

**G: **_Ai yai, yai_

**ALL: **_Where's my samurai?_**V: **_I'm searching for a boy/All across Shuggazoom_**G: **_Just to find/To find my samurai_

**H: **_Someone who is strong/But still a little shy_**ALL: **_Yes I need/I need my samurai/Ai yai, yai/I'm your little butterfly_**G: **_Green _

**H: **_black _

**V: **_and blue _

**ALL: **_Make the colours in the sky/Ai yai, yai/I'm your little butterfly_**G: **_Green _

**H: **_black _

**V: **_and blue _

**ALL: **_Make the colours in the sky_

**H: **_I'm searching in the woods/And high upon the hills_**V: **_Just to find/To find my samurai_**G: **_Someone who won't regret/To keep me in his net_**ALL: **_Yes I need/I need my samurai/Ai yai, yai/I'm your little butterfly_**G: **_Green _

**H: **_black _

**V: **_and blue _

**ALL: **_Make the colours in the sky/Ai yai, yai/I'm your little butterfly_**G: **_Green _

**H: **_black _

**V: **_and blue _

**ALL: **_Make the colours in the sky/Ai yai, yai/Ai yai, yai/Ai yai, yai/Where's my samurai?/Ai yai, yai/Ai yai, yai/Ai yai, yai/Where's my samurai?/Ai yai, yai/I'm your little butterfly_**G: **_Green _

**H: **_black _

**V: **_and blue _

**ALL: **_Make the colours in the sky/Ai yai, yai/I'm your little butterfly_**G: **_Green _

**H: **_black _

**V: **_and blue _

**ALL: **_Make the colours in the sky/Ai yai, yai/I'm your little butterfly/Ai yai, yai/I'm your little butterfly_**G: **_Green _

**H: **_black _

**V: **_and blue _

**ALL: **_Make the colours in the sky/Ai yai, yai/I'm your little butterfly_**G: **_Green _

**H: **_black _

**V: **_and blue _

**ALL: **_Make the colours in the sky/Ai yai, yai/Ai yai, yai/Ai yai, yai/Where's my samurai?/Ai yai, yai/I'm your little butterfly_**G: **_Green _

**H: **_black _

**V: **_and blue _

**ALL: **_Make the colours in the sky_

After the song, the girls ran off stage. After the winners, the kids' _Next Gen_ Band, they all went home. Antauri and Melodie helped Hope get ready for bed. When they had washed Hope down to the last bit of mud, they got her dried in her room. As Antauri tried to find a night gown for Hope, Melodie brushed Hope's fur until it was untangle free. It was awkwardly quiet.

"So, Mother, Father? What is love?" Hope asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, you see…love is a feeling you get when you really like someone." Melodie answered after a moment.

"What do you mean _really like_?"

"Well, your Mother and I are in love." Antauri answered walking over and slipping a gold nightgown over Hope's head.

"Oh, that's what it is?" Hope asked.

"Yes, and when you first experience it, you might get hot around the person. Your face turns red, and you might have trouble standing, thinking, speaking to the person." Melodie said.

"Your Mother had trouble standing when we first met."

"Yes, that was embarrassing."

"Oh, so should I stay away from them?"

"Oh no. Only if you don't think you're ready for something like that."

"How-How do you tell them? How do I tell him…I love him?"

"Well, just try it. But not tonight."

"Your Father's right." Melodie picked up Hope. "It's time for all little singers to go to sleep for the night." Melodie said, lying Hope in her bed.

"Good night Mother. Good night Father."

"Good night Hope. Sleep well."

Hope smiled at her Father's wishes and fell asleep as her parents walked out.

In Gadget and Tech's room…

Gizmo was helping Tech get dressed, while Otto helped clean up Gadget in the bathroom.

"Mom? Can I ask you something important?" Tech asked.

"Huh? Of course Tech. Go right ahead." Gizmo said.

"Well, it's Hope. When I get near her…my heart feels like it just fell three stories and I start feeling stupid and everything just turns out wrong to me. I'm not like this with the other kids, not even Gadget. What's happening to me Mom?"

"Oh my gosh. Melodie was right." Gizmo said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing sweety. Um…Those feelings…those are what we call love."

"Love?"

"Yes. Love is a feeling where you will act as if you're not yourself and it will only happen with one person. In your case…it must be Hope."

"I'm…in love…with Hope?"

"It seems like."

"Well…does it go away?"

"I don't think so. Your dad and I are in love and it has never gone away before."

"So…how do I tell Hope I love her?"

"Everybody's different sweety…but I will give you one hint. There is no easy way."

"Okay…thanks Mom. Um…Could you do me a favor and make sure none of the other kids know yet…especially Gadget?"

"Of course Tech. I promise. But…am I allowed to tell your Dad?"

"Yeah. But make sure he doesn't tell anyone either."

"Sure thing. It's my promise."

"Double pinky, cross your heart, stick a needle in your eye *breathes* promise?"

"Oh, shoot. Okay, I double pinky, cross my heart, stick a needle in my eye *breathes* promise."

"Good. Oh, here they come." Tech said.

Otto walked in, holding Gadget wrapped in a towel.

"There, she and I are _both _cleaned." Otto said.

"What did she do to you, Dad? Pull you in the tub with her?" Tech asked.

"Almost. Gadget's a tough one to clean."

"That's why you clean her." Gizmo said.

"Of course. Give me the hard one to clean." Otto joked.

"Well, time for all little heroes to go to sleep." Gizmo said lying Tech in his bed.

"I'm not tired yet! I wanna stay up and play!" Gadget shouted.

"Gadget, time for bed." Otto said.

"Oh…alright Daddy." Gadget pouted.

Gadget had on green nightgown and Tech had a dark green button up shirt and matching pants.

"Good night Mom. Good night Dad." Tech said.

"Good night Mommy. Good night Daddy." Gadget yawned.

Gizmo and Otto walked out of the room and Gizmo told Otto what Tech and her had talked about.

"Wait. What?"

"I know. Melodie was right. I wonder if Gadget is." Gizmo said.

"Their only three Gizmo. How could he be in love?" Otto asked.

"I don't know, but he is. Tech has all the symptoms of being in love." Gizmo said.

"Hmmm…alright. So we do what Melodie said and let it take the course?"

"Yeah, just leave it up to them. Good night Otto."

"Good night Gizmo."

They kissed quickly before departing for bed.


	15. Tech: A little Hero

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Tech: A Little Hero**

The next morning, Tech woke up early. He got up, brushed his fur out, and slipped on a grey T-shirt with his sweater from the night before. After Tech was cleaned up, he snuck out of his room and down the hall to Hope's room, knowing she'd be awake by this time. Tech was about to knock when...

"Oh, Tech. You scared me." The door opened revealing Hope.

Hope was wearing a gold short sleeve and a pair of grey jean capris.

"Um...uh...Good morning Hope. How'd you sleep?" Tech asked, feeling his heart race.

"I...uh...I slept fine. Thank you. What about you?"

"Well, you know how Gadget is when she sleeps, restless."

Hope smiled.

"So...should we go get breakfast?"

Hope was heading for the tubes, when something caught her arm. She looked and saw Tech.

"I...uh...sort of wanted to talk to you...in private?"

"Oh, okay Tech. Let's go to my room." Hope said walking back in her room, with Tech in the follow.

They sat down on the floor, silence filled the air. Hope and Tech could feel their hearts race and faces start to get hot.

"_What do I say? How do I tell her?_" Tech thought.

"_Oh no. He's not talking to me. What's wrong with him? Is it me?_"

"Uh...Hope?"

"Yes Tech? _Good. He's talking._"

"I-I talked to my parents last night about this feeling I've been getting lately."

"And?"

"And they said it was the symptoms of being in-"

"AAHH!" A scream emerged from Gadget and Tech's room.

"Gadget!" Tech ran out of Hope's room and to his room.

The door opened fast, almost a slam, revealing Gadget being beat up by Mist-Nyx.

"Get away from her!" Tech shouted, tackling Mist-Nyx.

Gadget fell to the floor, Hope ran over, helping her.

"It'll be okay Gadget. Tech'll take-"

"AH!" Tech screamed as Mist-Nyx slammed him against the wall.

Mist-Nyx went to stab him when Hope tackled her.

"Don't you dare!" Hope shouted.

That's when the MegaForce ran in, seeing all this.

"Gadget, Tech!" Gizmo shouted.

Melodie ran over, pulling her daughter off of the enemy. Mist-Nyx went to stand up, when Melodie put her foot on top of her.

"Let me go!" Mist-Nyx shouted.

"Seala, get rid of Mist-Nyx here, please."

Seala ran over, picking up Mist-Nyx and carrying her down stairs to lock her up.

"Tech?" Hope whispered as she saw how bad he looked. She fussed until Melodie set her down. Hope ran over to Tech and hugged him. "Tech...Are you okay?"

He groaned a little, which made Hope cry hard. Melodie went to pick up Hope, but she hugged Tech even harder.

"Gizmo, can you pick up Tech with Hope still around him?"

"Sure thing Melodie." Gizmo said.

She walked over and picked up the both in her arms.

"I'll get Gadget. Just head on down to the sick bay." Melodie said.

Gizmo nodded and left. Melodie picked up Gadget and carried her to the sick bay.

The Sick Bay...

Gizmo had gotten Hope and Tech to the sick bay, and Tech lay down. Hope refused to leave and sat next to him, holding his hand in both of hers.

"Hope, sweety? Seala needs to help Tech. Come on. Let's wait-"

"No! I want to stay with him." Hope said, making sure her Mother understands.

Melodie smiled and nodded at Seala to continue work with Hope present. After Melodie, and Gizmo, had walked out of the sick bay, the door closing behind them, Otto and Antauri were standing there. They both had the _Are they okay _look in their eyes.

"Their fine. All three are." Gizmo said.

"Hope is just fine; she didn't want to leave the sick bay though." Melodie added.

"Because of Tech?" Antauri questioned.

"Yes. It seems she's really found of him." Melodie answered.

"I hope they'll be okay." Gadget said.

The next day…

Hope had fell asleep, holding Tech's hand over night in the sick bay. It was seven in the morning, when a light groan emerged. Hope fluttered her eyes, hearing the groaning, then finally shot up to a sitting position in the chair.

"T-Tech?" Hope questioned.

"My head hurts." He answered back.

"Tech!" Hope hugged him, then remembering she should tell the others. "I'll be right back." Hope said, before leaving the bay. Hope saw her Father and Otto sitting at the kitchen table, talking. She walked over very calmly. "Excuse me, Father?"

"Hope? Good morning."

"Good morning. Um…I thought I should tell you that Tech is awake."

"He is?" Otto asked before running to the sick bay. Otto ran in the sick bay, seeing that Tech had tried to sit up. "Tech?"

Otto walked over, having his son lie back down on the table.

"Hey dad. What happened?" Tech asked.

"You saved your sister."

"Gadget? Where is she? She's not-"

"No, you saved her in time. Gadget's up in her room, waiting for you."

"Dad…are you okay? You seem sad."

"I'm just glad you're okay son. Now, get some rest. You'll need it."

"Okay Dad. Love ya."

"I—I love you too Tech." Otto said before leaving.

Tech fell asleep, resting from the damage that Mist-Nyx had caused. A few hours later, Tech fluttered his eyes open, waking up. He sat up on the table he slept on and stretched. Afterward, standing up and walking out to the MegaRobot command room. Tech thought the others were rush to him, but they were no where to be found in the command room, so he tried the training room, where…without a doubt, the others were listening to one of Violet's little speeches about wormholes and black holes. Violet had been looking at her diagram, when she paused for a second, seeing Tech, who gave her the _Keep going_ signal and she continued as Tech stood in the back of the room and listened. After the speech was over, everyone stood up, heading toward the tubes when they saw Tech.

"Tech! You're awake!" Gadget shouted as ran over and hugged him.

"Hey sis. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Just a little wire trouble but I'll be fine." Gadget said holding her arm up a little, showing it in a sling.

"Why do you have a sling?" Tech asked.

"My shoulder was dislocated too. Mom says I'll be just fine in a few days."

"Thank goodness Gadget."

Then Sho and Sebastian walked over and high-fived Tech, as Violet walked over and told Tech how relieved she was that everyone was okay, but Hope…she stayed on the other side of the room, waiting for everyone to leave. After everyone had left, Tech walked over to Hope, who was meditating on the floor.

Tech went to tap her when, "Hello Tech."

Tech jumped a little, surprised she knew he was there.

"Hey Hope. How're you feeling?" Tech asked, sitting down sit to her.

"I'm well." Hope looked around.

"There's no one else here. I swear."

"Then…I am _so _glad you're okay!" Hope shouted hugging Tech tightly.

"I am too, but I won't be okay if you don't let go, please." Tech said.

Hope let go, blushing hard.

"Oops, sorry Tech. I guess I don't know my own strength."

"It's okay. Hey, where'd you go this morning? After you got my dad, you disappeared."

"Oh, I wanted you to sleep peacefully, so I didn't come back in. Why?"

Tech's face got as red as Sho's fur.

"No—No reason." Tech said quickly.

Then the two fell quiet, then Hope broke the silence again.

"So…yesterday."

"What?"

"Yesterday you came to my room to tell me something. You were about to when Gadget screamed and everything else happened. Did you want to tell me now?" Hope asked.

"Uh…oh, right. What I was going to say was, Hope…we've been friends since, well, forever. And I've been getting these feelings around you, so I asked my Mom about it."

"And?"

"And she says I might be—be—be…in _love_ with you. And I think she's right."

"You—You do?"

"Yeah, I mean…every time I'm around you, I feel safe, and strong, and like no one is around me except you. So, that's what I wanted to say. What do you think?"

"I—I…um…"

**Cliffhanger: Will Hope be ready to start a relationship or will say "**_**Let's wait a while"**_**? Find out…NEXT TIME ON…MEGAFORCE STORY…*DUHN-DUHN-DUHN* 6…*Chapter fades out showing the Chester Cat on screen***


	16. Deciding

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Deciding**

_"And she says I might be—be—be…in love with you. And I think she's right."_

_ "You—You do?"_

_ "Yeah, I mean…every time I'm around you, I feel safe, and strong, and like no one is around me except you. So, that's what I wanted to say. What do you think?"_

_ "I—I…um…_I-I-I...don't think we should." Hope said, sadness lacing her voice as she looked away.

"What? Why? Do you not like me the same way? I knew it was a bad idea to-"

"Tech! It's not because I don't feel the same way, I do...it's just...we're three and two year olds. We shouldn't be dating yet. I don't even think we should know what _love _is yet. I'm sorry Tech, I can't right now. It doesn't seem right to me." Hope answered.

Tech changed from sad to sort of happy, in a satisfying way.

"I see what you're saying. I agree with ya."

Hope was glad Tech understood. Then the alarm went off. Tech and Hope rushed to the MegaRobot command room, meeting with their mothers.

"Mother! What's going on?" Hope asked.

"It's nothing we can't take care of sweetheart. Go on and-"

"No Mother! We can help!"

"Hope, go to your room and stay there until I come get you, now."

"That goes for you too Tech. Your sister needs you." Gizmo said.

The two sighed and ran to their rooms. After four hours of being stuck in their rooms, the six children started to get worried and meet outside the Robots.

"Tech? I'm scared. I want Mommy and Daddy." Gadget said, clinging to Tech's arm.

"Don't worry Gadget, we'll find them."

"Not through this fog. It's so thick…you could cut through it with your saws." Violet said.

"Well…what about this? Violet, your dad left this in plain sight for my Pa to play a prank on with it. Try it out." Sho said handing the scanner to Violet.

"Dad's scanner. I'm not supposed to touch it Sho."

"I know. But this…is an emergency. Take it!" Sho demanded.

Violet, hesitantly, took the scanner from Sho's hands, turning it on afterward. Violet turned it over and over, studying it on how it works.

"Uh…I don't know how this works." Violet said shyly.

"Scan S-P-R-X-7-7." Tech ordered.

"Pa?"

"_Scans show…Citadel of Bone-Skeleton Queen_." The scanner said.

"Skeleton Queen? Mom told me stories of her. She's gone."

"Not now she's not." Sebastian pointed.

"Next Gen? GO!" The six kids ran inside the SuperRobot after Tech's demand. "I want Sebastian in Foot Cruiser 6. Gadget, Foot Cruiser 5. Hope, take your dad's place. Violet you take your dad's. Sho, Fist Rocket 4. I'll take Torso Tank 1. Sho and Violet, pilot this thing to the point of location! GO!" Tech demanded.

Everyone got their stations, being plugged in and knowing how to operate the vehicle department they were stationed.

The Citadel of Bone…

The HF and MF were all in one huge cell, chained to the wall. Carbon and Chiro were in bad condition, but not as bad as Antauri.

"Will they be okay?" Melodie asked.

"I'm not sure. Without the proper instruments to perform with, I can't tell." Gibson responded.

Chiro groaned a little, waking up. Chiro's clothes were ripped, he had a black right eye, and his mouth was bleeding.

"What happened?" Chiro asked before wiping his lip across his sleeve.

"Someone attacked us. We don't know who though." Nova answered.

Chiro spit some blood out his mouth.

"Sorry about that. I guess I'm not as great as I used to be." Chiro said.

"You should never, ever say sorry. It's a sign of weakness." A feminine voice said on the other side of the gate.

"Who said that?" Elella asked.

A figure emerged from the shadows, revealing a small skeleton figure.

"I am Skeleton Princess. Next in line in my family to control Shuggazoom. I just need to get rid of you all. I don't even need to worry about the stupid ones back on that pathetic planet. They won't even know how to find you."

"_Don't count us out so fast, Princess_!" Sho's voice called.

Then the wall was destroyed, revealing the kids through the smoke.

"No! Impossible!" Skeleton Princess shouted in shock.

"Not impossible when you've got the intellect of two geniuses." Violet said tapping on her head.

"And a great pilot." Sho added.

"A mech-head." Gadget continued.

"A main fighter!" Sebastian added.

"A second in command." Hope continued on.

"And a leader to follow by." Tech ended.

That's when Next Gen attacked Skeleton Princess. As Hope went to strike, Princess round-house kicked Hope across the room and into Violet, knocking the two out.

"No!" Tech shouted as he and Sho attacked S.P (Skeleton Princess).

S.P was still too quick as she punched Tech and kicked Sho, across the room and into the wall.

"Gadget, hurry with that door!" Sebastian shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I can! It's hard to pick locks!" Gadget shouted back as Sebastian fought S.P.

After a few strikes failing, S.P finally punched Sebastian in the stomach and then threw him across the room, into Sho and Tech. Gadget turned around, standing and ready to fight with her saws a bright gold.

"I'm not scared of you." Gadget said as the two circled each other.

"You shouldn't be. But you should be scared of who I have on my side." S.P said before having to reveal two unsuspecting figures from the darkness behind her.

"Mommy…Daddy? No…" Gadget's saws disappeared as she backed up into the wall.

"Oh yes Gadget. Your nightmare has come true."

"No!" Gadget held her head as she buried herself into a scared sitting position. "No, this isn't happening. This can't be happening." Gadget muttered to herself.

It turns out that it was only a trick of the mind.

"Oh yes Gadget. Your parents are mine and there's nothing you can do."

"Leave her alone! Gadget, don't listen to her!" Gizmo shouted.

"Mommy?" Gadget questioned, still scared.

"She's still mine. See?"

Gadget looked, seeing the trick of her parents being controlled. She buried herself again.

"No, Gadget. Don't be scared."

"Your mom's right Sweety. We're right here. Look! In the cell Gadget! We're okay!"

"Gadget! They're okay!" Tech shouted across the room.

"Shut up! Gadget knows what she sees." S.P said.

"Leave her alone Princess! Gadget's only three! She's scared all the time!"

"Which makes her an easy target."

Tech managed to get from under Sho and Sebastian and tackle Skeleton Princess to the wall.

"I told you to leave her alone! She doesn't need this! Let her go…NOW!" Tech shouted.

"Hmmm…What if I don't?"

"You'll wish you did."

Skeleton Princess twisted her hand, releasing Gadget from her terrifying vision. Tech ran over to Gadget, making sure she was okay as S.P took her escape.

Violet and Hope were going to go after her when, "Let her go. We need to get out of here. Violet, get that lock off."

"Right." Violet went to pick it, when Tech put his hand in front of it.

"No time." Tech said pointing to a bomb that was counting down from two minutes. "Just shoot the lock."

"But-But I don't have aim."

"Just do it. You can do it Violet." Tech assured.

Violet nodded, activating her left drill and pointing at the lock.

"Everyone, cover!" Violet shouted as she closed her eyes and shot the lock off. Violet opened her eyes, seeing the door opened. "Ah! I did it!"

"Great job. But next time…eyes opened Violet." Tech said.

"Right. Sorry." Violet said before opening the door all the way.

Violet and Hope got inside and unchained everyone.

"I'll get Carbon. Melodie, get Antauri." Chiro demanded.

"Father?" Hope questioned, hearing this.

"Hope, come on. We have to get Sho and Sebastian out of here." Violet said pulling her friend by the arm.

When they got back to the SuperRobot, the kids-except Sho and Sebastian-piloted back home. Nova and Sprx helped in the two absent kids' places. They were quiet—after the bomb went off-worried for their friends, but Hope was more worried about her father.

"Hey…great job today kids. You really did a great job." Sprx said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks Uncle Sprx. It's just…we weren't." Tech said.

"No way! You did a better job than we did. And our part consisted on getting _captured_ by the enemy." Nova pointed out.

"Well, if it wasn't for Violet with that scanner, we wouldn't have found you." Tech said.

"Aw…it was nothing. You said who to look for." Violet said.

It fell quiet, noticing Hope hadn't said anything.

"Hope? You okay up there?" Nova asked.

"What? Huh? Oh, yes Auntie Nova. I'm okay….Do you think…Father will die? He was hurt badly."

"Hope…that's no way to think. Antauri, your Father, will be just fine. You have his strength so you should know." Nova responded.

"Right. Thank you Auntie Nova."

Back On Shuggazoom…

Tech, Violet, and Hope all sat in the command center, waiting for Sebastian and Sho to emerge from the sick bay. Seala walked out of the sick bay, drying her hands in a small rag.

"Mom! Are they alright? What's going on in there?" Violet started asking questions like crazy.

"Violet, sweety, everyone's okay. They're all asleep, resting. They'll wake up tomorrow, good as new." Seala assured her daughter.

"Even Father?" Hope questioned.

"Yes, even your father Hope. Hmmm…Hope, why don't you go talk to your mother? I'm sure she has some interesting stories between her and Antauri that you might want to hear."

"Okay…thank you Aunt Seala." Hope said, walking to her Mother's room.

When Hope got to Melodie's room, she knocked twice before hearing, "Come in!"

Hope opened the door, stepped inside and the door closed behind her. Melodie turned around from the shelf she was putting up, seeing Hope.

"Hope? What are you doing here?" Melodie asked.

"Aunt Seala told me to ask about Father."

"Well, I don't know how-"

"No, no Mother. About your pasts. Aunt Seala said the stories of you and Father's pasts are interesting and something I'd want to hear."

"Oh, okay. Oh, I got one to start. Sit down; we have some talking to do."

So Hope and Melodie sat down on the floor next to each other and Melodie started with how they met in detention, then Caudal, Planet Zon, Camp Jam, high school, and then they talked about the wedding.

"Mother, Chiro has a picture in his room of a black furred monkey with yellow eyes. Who is it? I've never seen him before."

"Oh, you must mean that old picture of your father."

"Father had black fur and yellow eyes?"

"Oh yes Hope. That's how he looked when I first met him on Caudal."

"What happened?"

"Well…it's a sad story really."

"Can you tell me…please?"

"Oh…alright. I guess there's no harm in telling you, huh?"

So Melodie told the story of how everything lead up to the point where Antauri died, came back, and how the HF fought the Dark One Worm from one end of the cosmos and back again. After Melodie had finished, Hope was confident that her father would make it through his injuries. The next day, Hope came to the command room of the SuperRobot and into the sick bay.

"Father? Father, are you awake?" Hope asked her father, still on the table. He didn't answer. "Father? Father?" Hope asked louder and louder, but he never answered.

That's when Gibson came in and picked Hope up.

"Hope, your Father is in a coma right now."

"Coma? What's—What's that?" Hope sniffled.

"When you're in a coma, you're in a deep sleep."

"How long until he wakes up?"

"I don't know. A few days or weeks maybe."

"Weeks!" Hope jumped from Gibson's arms to her father's side. "Father…you'll make it through…I know you will. You—You just have to wake up! Please Father! Don't leave me or Mother! Please…I—I—I don't know what I'll do without you. Please…just wake up. Please?" Hope said before crying.

Gibson picked Hope up and brought her to the kitchen. He sat her in a chair and started to mash up some carrots and apples. Afterward, he placed the bowl with the food on the table in front of Hope, with some juice.

"Your father would want you to eat…even if he wasn't around."

Hope took the spoon from the bowl and started eating quietly. That's when the other kids, including Sho and Sebastian (YAY!) came into the kitchen and sat down. Gibson got everyone some food, and then left for his lab.

"Hey Hope? You okay?" Gadget asked.

"Yes…It's just Father's in a deep sleep and won't wake up. I'm worried about him."

"Like Auntie Nova said yesterday, your dad's strong and so are you." Violet said.

"Yes, but what if he doesn't wake up? What will I do without him?" Hope asked before cleaning her dishes.

Hope walked out of the kitchen and to the training room, empty. So Hope thought she'd do what her mother would do and train until she passed out. Five hours had passed by and Hope was still going on level six of training. The other kids had watched Hope for two hours, amazed how she wasn't giving up or anything. They saw how angry and worried and upset Hope was and thought it'd be good for her to get it out with training.

"How long has she been doing this again?" Sho asked.

"Five hours straight. That's gotta be a new record." Gadget said.

That's when Melodie walked in, seeing Hope training. She was glad at first, before noticing how Hope was feeling and that she was crying.

"Tech shut it off." Melodie said.

"But Hope's beating a record."

"Tech, do it now! Shut it off!" Melodie shouted.

Tech pressed the button to stop the exercise and Melodie ran out in the training area, hugging Hope tightly.

"Mother?" Hope asked.

"Hope…don't ever, _ever_ do that again! No matter how mad, how upset you are, don't ever train to get it out! Do you hear me? Never!" Melodie shouted before letting go of Hope. "We don't need you ending up like your father."

"But Mother, you would do this. Why can't I?"

"Your Mother has some bad habits she's not proud of and this—this is one of them. Please, promise me that you won't ever do that again?"

"Of course Mother. I won't ever train because I'm mad or upset again."

"Thank you."

"Mother, can I take a nap? I'm really tired from all that training."

"Sure sweetheart, go right ahead and go take a nap."

Hope yawned and went to her room to nap for a while.

**Me: Okay, so I know it's been a HUGELY long time since I updated and I'm sorry. I've been moving, my knee is messed up (I don't know how) and I had no computer at home until yesterday when AT&T came and hooked it up. So I will try to update, but next week I am in Florida at DISNEY WORLD! My first time going and I am so MEGA HAPPY because it is also my 16****th**** birthday this coming Tuesday. Yes the 19****th**** people. So, I don't know how long the next update will be but I will try next week. Oh, and if any of you live in Florida or are going to Disney World next week, maybe I could meet you in person…I don't know. I just really want to meet one of my reviewers in person! And sorry I haven't been using the ROC's for a while. I've decided they had a mission in space and I think I'll have them come back next chapter. Sound good? Great! Updating ASAP! Bye!**


	17. Falling Apart

Chapter Sixteen

Falling Apart

The next day, Hope woke up and got dressed. She wore her silver and gold checkered dress with flats and a silver rose wrapped around her ear. Hope rushed to her desk and pulled out some paper, scissors, glue, and glitter and started cutting some paper. At lunch, Hope came down her mother's tube and rushed outside to the next Robot, to see her father in the sick bay.

"Father, I know you're asleep but I wanted to give you this rose I made." Hope said placing the rose on the side table. Hope pulled a chair over next to Antauri, still in a coma, and gently touched Antauri's fur over and over again. "Father, I hope you wake up soon. Mother told me everything about your past. I know if you could get through what Mist-Nyx's father did to you, then you can get through this too. Father, I miss you. Mother and I…we both need you. Please, wake up soon." Hope said before resting her head on her arms, one hand still holding her Father's hand.

After a while, Hope fell asleep, only to wake up to…"Father's gone!"

Melodie rushed in, hearing her daughter scream.

"Hope? What's the matter?"

"Father…he—he—he's gone! I fell asleep and now he's gone! Oh no…I fell asleep. He's not-"

"Hope, sweetheart, your Father woke up and is in his room…resting." Melodie said.

"Father…he's a…wake?" Hope questioned.

"Yes, come on. I'll bring you to him if you'd like to see him."

"Can I please?"

Melodie picked Hope up in her arms and carried her to Antauri's room. When they opened the door, there were candles lit and Antauri was in his bed…sound asleep. Melodie placed Hope down and walked over to his bed.

"Antauri? Antauri, you have a visitor. She really wants to see you." Melodie said.

"Hmmm…Who?" Antauri yawned.

"Your daughter."

"Hope?" Antauri sat up slowly and gently, still in pain. "Hope, it's okay."

Hope walked over, seeing the scratch on Antauri's right arm.

"Does it—Does it hurt?" Hope asked.

"Huh? This? No, sweetheart. Not a bit."

Hope got tears in her eyes, and started to silently cry.

"Hope? What's wrong?" Melodie asked.

Hope hugged Antauri.

"Please don't ever leave me Father! I don't know what to do when you're gone!" Hope shouted.

Antauri smiled and hugged Hope back, holding the small monkey in his arms.

"I can't ever leave you."

"Never? Father…I don't want to leave to fight Princess. I want to stay with you and Mother."

"But you must go Hope."

"But—But I don't want to leave."

"You must and you will. The universe needs you Hope and so does your team. You don't want to let them down, do you?"

"I guess not, but what about you and Mother, and everyone else?"

"We'll be just fine Hope. You need to do what you need to do." Melodie said before picking up Hope. "Come on. Let's let your father rest for now."

"Bye Father. Feel better."

The next day…

The kids were getting ready to leave for school. Hope hugged her parents for so long she almost missed the bus. As they entered the halls of the their section of the school, Violet tripped over something.

"Hey, Mist-Nyx, looks like we got a trippy nerd in school." Tim said.

"Take that back you earth room!" Sho shouted.

Sho was going to tackle Tim when Tech and Sebastian grabbed him first.

"Let it go Sho! It's not worth it." Tech said.

Sho relaxed and the group, after Gadget helped Violet up, walked to the class room and sat down in their seats.

"Are you okay Violet?" Sho asked.

"Yes, thank you." Violet said quietly as she rested her head on the desk.

At lunch, Violet didn't even open her lunch box and at reese, Violet sat on a bench and read her book.

"Hey Violet!" Sho shouted running over. "You wanna play some kick ball? We need another player so it's even."

"Um...I'm not great at kicking Sho. You know that."

"Then you can practice. Come on." Sho said pulling Violet over.

Violet and Sho played with the other four for the rest of the time. After school, Sho stopped Violet from going inside.

"Sho? Come on. We've got homework to finish." Violet said.

"Wait. Come with me first." Sho said pulling Violet to the park. "Sit here." Sho said, sitting Violet on a bench.

"Sho...what are you doing? Our parents will be-"

"Shh...We'll leave in a second. I just wanted to show you this new song I've been working on."

"Uh...okay. Go ahead."

Later at the SuperRobot (8 o'clock)...

Sho came up his dad's tube to the bedroom level. Sho walked down the hall and was about to enter his room when...

"Sho!" Nova shouted as she hugged him.

"Ma, Pa? Hey." Sho greeted as Nova let go.

"Oh, Sho, you scared us! Where were you?"

"I was just talking to Violet in the park, Ma."

"As long as you're okay. Get to bed bud." Sprx said.

"Sorry I scared you two. I didn't mean too." Sho said before walking in his room.

The next day rolled around and Sho woke up early to get ready for the day. No school, a hoilday. Sho got dressed in a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans with a red short sleeve unbuttoned shirt. Sho walked down to breakfast and sat down with his friends.

"Morning guys." Sho greeted, sitting down.

"Morning Sho. You're pretty happy conciedering what happened to Violet." Gadget said.

"Violet? What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Violet got yelled at because she out past dark and now this morning she's really sick." Tech explained.

"Yeah. Violet's so sick she couldn't even get out of bed this morning." Sebastian added.

"Oh no. Poor Violet. Does her parents know what's wrong with her?" Sho asked.

"No. She just suddenly got sick. They're still up there. Oh, here they come. Shh..." Hope said getting back to her breakfast.

The others followed and acted as they didn't notice Gibson and Seala had come down. Gibson and Seala started to walk to the lab when Sho ran over.

"Aunt Seala, Uncle Gibson? Is Violet okay?" Sho asked.

"She'll be just fine Sho. Now go finish breakfast." Gibson answered.

As Gibson and Seala walked into the lab, Sho noticed that Seala had been hiding something. Sho pressed his ear on the wall of the closed lab, hearing what Gibson and Seala were saying.

"_I wish there was something we could do Seala._"

"_I'm saying we-_"

"_No. I'm not doing that to Violet._"

"_So what do we do Gibson? We let her die!_"

Sho shot from the lab over to the table where everyone else was and bent over the table, breathing hard.

"Sho? What happened to you?" Hope asked.

"I-I asked Aunt Seala and Uncle Gibson about Violet and-and they said she'd be fine. But I noticed Aunt Seala hiding something and I listened to what they were saying about Violet."

"You earsdropped on Auntie Seala and Uncle Gibson? Sho, how could you do that?" Hope whispered her shout.

"I had to! Violet's more sick than they're letting on. Auntie Seala was going to say something when Uncle Gibson said no, and then Auntie Seala shouted at him, _So what do we do Gibson? We let her die?_"

"That could mean anything Sho." Sebastian argued.

"Like what?"

"Well maybe Aunt Seala was being overdramatic."

"She's never overdramatic. Why would she be now?"

That's when Sho's parents walked over.

"Hey bud. How's it going?" Sprx greeted.

"Hey Pa? Is Violet going to be okay? And be honest about it, will ya?"

"Uh...Violet-Violet's really sick Sho. Her parents are trying to help her as much as they can, but no one really knows if she'll make it." Nova answered.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's got a diaese called-called scarlet fever. It's very common here and Violet caught it is all." Sprx answered.

"So, she won't make it?"

"No, she would...if only they could get the ingredents for the medicine." Nova said.

"What ingredents?" Tech asked.

"Oh no. You kids are not going to try to get the items." Sprx said.

"What if we don't try and we _do_ get the items? Then we could save Violet!" Gadget said.

"Come Ma, Pa! Let us try...please. We can do it." Sho begged.

Nova and Sprx looked at each other, then back at Sho and sighed.

"Oh, alright. But the rest of you need to get premintion from your parents as well." Nova said.

Later outside...

"I'm ready!" Gadget shouted running out of the MegaRobot with her green backpack.

"Well, now that you all are here...we've got a surprise for you." Otto said before pressing a button a small remote.

The ground opened between the two other Robots and a smaller Robot rose from the ground.

"Cool!" Tech shouted.

"Is-Is this ours?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yep. It was your Uncle Chiro and Aunt Carbon's idea." Gizmo answered.

"Thanks. This is the best!" Gadget said.

"Don't you all have a mission to finish?" Chiro pointed out.

"Oh, that's right. Sho? Where'd he go?" Hope questioned.

"Up here! Now are we going or not? We do have a friend to save you know!" Sho shouted from the smalled Robot's enterence.

The other kids said goodbye to their parents and boarded the Robot. After a few minutes, the Robot blasted off toward the Zone of Wasted Years.


	18. Mission for a Friend

Chapter Seventeen

Mission for a Friend

As the kids flew over the Zone of Wasted Years, they had landed between some tall rocks to hide the Robot. They un-boarded the Robot into the misty air. Gadget got shivers up her spin just walking through the air.

"Where-Where are we?" Gadget asked frightened of the area.

"We're in the Zone of Wasted Years. The rest of Shuggazoom made of many different lands." Hope answered.

"What are we looking for here?" Gadget asked.

"We're looking for the Zulu flower. It has pollen that can stop the Scarlet Fever from spreading." Sebastian answered.

"I don't l-l-like this place." Gadget stuttered.

"Nobody does Gadget. Come on. Hold my hand and we'll make it through this together." Tech said.

Gadget took Tech's hand and smiled.

"Thanks Tech."

The team continued walking through the misty air. After an hour, the team stopped, seeing flowers pop from the ground.

"There's one!" Tech shouted, jumping on a flower.

As Tech was about to grab the flower, it disappeared into the dirt.

"Slippery little flowers! Be careful!" Hope shouted.

The other three nodded and started jumping after the flowers for another hour.

"Okay...this is not working." Tech said.

"No kidding Tech. Hey, Sebastian, what's it say in that book of yours about Zulu flowers?" Sho asked.

Sebastian took out his small book and flipped through pages.

"Here we go. Zulu flowers can only be caught by winning a...dance contest?"

Then a group of Zulu flowers popped from the ground and started dancing.

"Oh, oh! I got a great dance to win them over!" Gadget shouted.

"Go ahead Gadget. Show us what you got." Tech said.

**G: **_Boom clap, boom de clap de clap/Boom, boom clap, boom de clap de clap/Boom, boom clap, boom de clap de clap/Boom, boom clap, boom de clap de clap/Try it with me, here we go/Boom, boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
_**Team: **_(Whoa oh, oh)  
_**G: **_(That's right!)/Boom, boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
_**Team: **_(Whoa oh, oh)  
_**G: **_Boom, boom clap, boom de clap de clap/Boom, boom clap, boom de clap de clap/1, 2, 3!/Everybody come on, off your seats/I'm gonna tell you about a beat/That's gonna make you move your feet/I'll give the BBQ/Show and tell you how to move/If you're 5 or 82/This is something you can do/Pop it, lock it, polka dot it/Country fivin', hip hop hip/Put your arms in the sky, move side to side/Jump to the left, stick it, glide/Zig-zag 'cross the floor/Shuffle in diagonal/When the drum hits hands on your hips/One-footed 180 twist/And then a zig-zag, step, slide/Lean in left, clap three times/Shake it out, head to toe/Throw it all together, that's how we roll/Do the hoedown  
_**Team: **_(Throwdown!)  
_**G: **_Do the hoedown  
_**Team: **_(Throwdown!)_

**G: **_Do the hoedown  
_**Team: **_(Throwdown!)  
_**G: **_Throw it all together, that's how we roll/We get to four, five, six/And you're feelin' busted/But it's not time to quit/Practice makes you perfect?/Pop it, lock it, polka dot it/Country fivin', hip hop hip/Put your arms in the sky, move side to side/Jump to the left, stick it, glide/Zig-zag 'cross the floor/Shuffle in diagonal/When the drum hits hands on your hips/One-footed 180 twist/And then a zig-zag, step, slide/Lean in left, clap three times/Shake it out, head to toe/Throw it all together, that's how we roll/Do the hoedown  
_**Team: **_(Throwdown!)  
_**G: **_Do the hoedown  
_**Team: **_(Throwdown!)_

**G: **_Do the hoedown  
_**Team: **_(Throwdown!)  
_**G: **_Throw it all together, that's how we roll/Boom de clap de clap, boom, boom clap/Come on, here we go!/Boom, boom clap, boom de clap de clap/Boom, boom clap, boom de clap/Pop it, lock it, polka dot it/Country fivin', hip hop hip/Put your arms in the sky, move side to side/Jump to the left, stick it, glide/Zig-zag 'cross the floor/Shuffle in diagonal/When the drum hits hands on your hips/One-footed 180 twist/And then a zig-zag, step, slide/Lean in left, clap three times/Shake it out, head to toe/Throw it all together, that's how we roll/Do the hoedown  
_**Team: **_(Throwdown!)  
_**G: **_Do the hoedown  
_**Team: **_(Throwdown!)_

**G: **_Do the hoedown  
_**Team: **_(Throwdown!)  
_**G: **_Throw it all together, that's how we roll/Do the hoedown  
_**Team: **_(Throwdown!)  
_**G: **_Do the hoedown  
_**Team: **_(Throwdown!)_

**G: **_Do the hoedown  
_**Team: **_(Throwdown!)  
_**G: **_Throw it all together, that's how we roll/Boom dap clap, b-boom de clap, clap, clap/Boom dap clap, b-boom de clap, clap/Boom de clap, boom de clap de clap/Throw it all together, that's how we roll_

As the team stopped dancing with Gadget, one flower fell over as the other flowers disappeared in the dirt. The team cheered and high-fived Gadget and Hope hugged her.

"Gadget, you did it! You got the flower!" Hope said.

"I-I guess I did."

"Way to go Gadget. Now, let's get back to the Robot and continue on to the next item." Tech said, bagging the flower.

After they all got back to the Robot, they continued to the Sea of Ice. They all wrapped up in jackets and activated their breathing masks as they un-boarded the Robot again.

"We should find a special ice crystal here! It'll help bring down the fever of the disease!" Sebastian shouted over the hard, cold winds blowing toward the young team.

Next Gen entered a cavern, walking along and only finding dark spaces.

"So, where is it?" Sho asked.

"It should be up ahead." Sebastian answered.

As the team entered the next room, something came out of nowhere and hit Tech, Sho, and Gadget forward across the room and Sebastian and Hope backward. Gadget and Sho sat up.

"Tech? Tech, wake up!" Gadget shouted before pulling Tech out of the way of another attack. "What is that thing?"

"It's the Ice Demon Slave!" Sebastian shouted back to Gadget.

"How do we stop it?" Hope asked.

"I don't know! That's Violet's department!" Sebastian shouted as he dodged multiple attacks.

Sho jumped at the creature, hitting its legs and making it fall.

"The legs! Aim for the legs!" Sho shouted.

The creature has six legs and Sho took out one, so that leaves five left...one for each of the others and another for Sho to take out. After all the legs had been taken out, Tech (who woke up earlier) jumped on top of the creature and hit the back of its head, knocking it out.

"Now, let's keep moving." Tech said as he climbed down off the creature.

Tech held his left arm and groaned.

"Are you okay?" Hope asked.

"I think I broke my arm. I'll be fine. Ow..."

"Here, let me fix it." Hope said as she ripped the bottom of her jacket and wrapped the arm in a sling around Tech's arm.

"Thanks Hope. That feels better."

"No problem. Now, come on, we got a friend to save."

The gang ran into the next room, finding a purple crystal sitting on a table. Gadget ran over and grabbed the crystal as an alarm went off. Gadget slide under the closing door and just made it with the other kids!

"I got it!" Gadget shouted.

"Great! Now let's keep going! We got one more item to get." Tech said.

After the team got back to the Next Gen Robot, they flew off toward the Savage Lands.

"The next item is called the Yuve berry. It has the power to heal anyone from anything." Hope explained.

"Great! Then we can grab that and head home!" Sho said.

"And heal Violet before she dies."

Back home...

Seala and Gibson sit with Violet, asleep in her bed.

"Violet, it's your mom. You gotta hold on, just a little longer. The others will be back soon with the items we need to heal you."

"Just a little longer sweety." Gibson said.

Violet groaned a little which made Seala cry a little. Gibson hugged Seala and they walked over to the door.

"I just hope the kids hurry. I don't know how much longer Violet can hang on."

"She'll be fine Seala."

"I hope so."

Back with the kids…

"Ah!" Gadget screamed as a huge turtle thing grabbed her, lifting her into the air. "Help me!"

"Don't worry Gadget! I'll help ya!" Sebastian shouted as he flew up and started punching, with his mega-fists (with spikes).

After a few tries, the turtle finally let go and Gadget started falling. Just before she hit the ground, Sebastian grabbed Gadget, setting her down gently.

"Thanks Sebastian."

"No problem! Now, move!" Sebastian shouted as he pushed Gadget out of the way of being stomped on.

Gadget sat up, holding her head which was bleeding a little, and turned around.

"Sebastian? Sebastian!" Gadget shouted as she realized that Sebastian had been caught under the creature's giant foot.

The creature lifted its foot, showing Sebastian, still in one piece. Gadget used her rocket pack and flew under the giant foot and grabbed Sebastian, getting them both out before the foot smashed down again.

"Sebastian, are you okay?"

Sebastian just groaned little before Hope came over.

"Gadget! I got the berry! Come on!" Hope shouted, helping Gadget with Sebastian.

Sho had helped Tech who had been beaten badly. Sebastian and Tech lay in their sick bay, hurt and passed out.

"Sho, Gadget…Let's get out of here and back home!" Hope shouted from her post.

Sho and Gadget, in the sick bay, belted Tech and Sebastian to the tables so they wouldn't fall off during takeoff. Then they got to their posts and flew back home as soon as possible.

The next morning…

The NGRobot landed in town, un-boarding Gadget, carrying the items.

"Auntie Seala, Uncle Gibson! Look, we have the ingredients for Violet's-" Gadget stopped in tracks when she noticed how sad everyone was. "What—What's going on? Is Violet—Is she…gone?"

Otto walked over, kneeled in front of Gadget and hugged her.

"I am so sorry Gadget. Violet…she…uh…she's gone. She stopped breathing a half an hour ago."

Otto let go and Gadget dropped the items, landing on her knees. She felt like someone just stabbed her through the heart.

"Gadget! Did you give them—Gadget?" Sho set Sebastian down and ran over to Gadget. "Hey, Gadget, what's wrong?"

"Sho…she's—she's—Violet's gone." Gadget said sadly.

Sho dropped his hands to his sides and just froze. After a minute, Sho felt a wave of anger come over him, clenching his fists hard. Nova walked over and touched Sho's shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry Sho."

"No…No it's not Ma." Sho ran to Violet's room, not finding her. Then he ran to the sick bay in the SuperRobot, finding a shutdown Violet on a table. Sho ran over to the table, shaking Violet. "Violet, you can't die! When you turned three last month, you promised to always be there for us…all of us! Why are you failing that promise, huh? Why? You can't die! Gadget and Hope…they need you! Tech and Sebastian need you too! I—I—I need you…Please, Violet…don't die!" Sho fell to his knees, crying.

"Sho…" He turned to the voice, seeing his pa. "It—It doesn't bring Violet back by shouting at her dead body like that."

"Then what does?"

"I—I don't think there _is _a way to bring her back son. I'm—I'm sorry." Sprx apologized.

Sho pushed away from Sprx and stood up. He saw that Gadget had the items in her hands and grabbed them from her, running over to a blender and mixing everything together.

"Sho, what are you doing?" Nova asked.

"I'm saving Violet. I'm not going down without a fight with her." Sho shouted over the loud blender. Sho took the mixture and started running back to the sick bay, only to be stopped by his parents. "No! Gadget, catch!" Sho said before tossing the blended mixture to Gadget, who successfully caught it.

"I got it!"

"Gadget, give that to me right now." Gizmo ordered.

"Uh…Hope, hurry!" Gadget shouted, throwing the container to Hope, who also caught it.

Melodie went to take the container from Hope, when she phased through Melodie and into the sick bay, closing the door shut.

"Hope, open this door!" Antauri shouted.

There was a scream and some lights coming from the sickbay.

"Hope, listen to your father and open this door this minute!" Melodie shouted.

"What's she doing in there?" Carbon asked.

"I don't know. I just hope she's okay." Chiro replied.

After a few minutes, the door slowly opened up again…


	19. A Mission

Chapter Eighteen

A Mission

_After a few minutes, the door slowly opened up again…_revealing Hope covered in the mixture.

"Hope, did you spill the mix?" Sho asked, still being held by his parents.

"I—I—I…did it!" Hope said.

"No way? Cool! Wait…what now?" Gadget asked.

Then a pair of arms wrapped around Hope and hugged her.

"Thank you Hope." The person said.

"You're welcome. But…it was really Sho who had the idea." Hope said.

They walked over to Sho and his parents released.

"V—V—Violet? You're okay?"

"Yep…thanks to you. And…you were right…I should have held on harder to keep my promise. I'm sorry."

"Uh…It's okay." Sho said, blushing slightly.

"Violet?" She turned to her parents. "Violet, it really is you."

"Mom, Dad!" Violet shouted, running over to her parents and hugging them. "I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you again."

"It's okay Violet. We're just glad you're okay." Gibson said.

"Oh, my little girl…you're okay." Seala said, crying.

"Mom, I'm not going to be okay for very long if you keep hugging me like this." Violet struggled.

Seala let go.

"Oops, sorry sweety. It's just…you have no idea how happy I am right now."

"I think I do."

"Violet!" Gadget shouted before tackling Violet to the ground with a hug.

"Ah! Gadget, it's good to see you too! Hey, where's Tech and Sebastian?"

"Oh, we almost forgot! Auntie Seala, Tech and Sebastian are really hurt. And Tech's got a broken arm." Gadget said.

"Oh, well, help us get them to the sick bay and we'll take care of the two." Seala said.

"Okay. Hope…uh…never mind. Sho, help me get Tech and Sebastian to the sick bay, will ya?"

"Right behind ya." Sho replied while picking up Sebastian.

"Come on Hope…Time for a bath." Antauri said picking Hope up in his arms.

"Aw…okay Father. I guess it's what I get for spilling the mix on myself." Hope said as Antauri carried her to the bathroom.

That Monday…

The kids had gotten the chance to go back to school after a long couple of weeks and not really enjoy it. As a matter of fact, Mist-Nyx and Tim were having more fun than Next Gen.

"We already learned this five times. Can't we learn something else for a change?" Sho complained in a whisper.

The kids had their heads on the desk, and Gadget, not getting enough sleep the night before, fell asleep. The teacher walked over, still talking about the lesson, and slammed her ruler on top of Gadget's desk, shocking her awake.

"Miss. Gadget, if you think my lessons are that boring to sit through, then you can go straight to the principal's office." The teacher snapped.

"No, I'm sorry Miss. S. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. It won't happen again." Gadget said rubbing her eye.

"Would you like to go the nurse's office and rest Gadget?"

"No thank you Miss. S. I'll be okay."

"Okay…Now, on with the lesson…" Miss S said before continuing her long lecture.

That reese the kids were let out onto the playground. The Next Gen ran around playing tag with each other, except for Gadget who was sitting on a swing, almost asleep.

"Tag, Gadget!" Tech shouted, tapping his sister's shoulder. "You're it!"

Gadget looked up and started running after Tech. After a while of running, Gadget fell over. Tech stopped, noticing that Gadget wasn't running after him anymore, let alone was even behind him.

"Gadget! Gadget, where'd you go?" Tech shouted.

"Help! AH!"

"Gadget?" Tech looked around for the scream, only finding someone pulling her into a black van and driving off. "Oh no! Gadget!"

"Tech, did you see that?" Hope asked running over with the others.

"Yeah, and whoever they were…got Gadget."

"Not Gadget." Sho said.

"Yeah, Violet…go get the teacher. The rest of us should go make sure everyone else is still here. GO!" Tech said.

The school was let out early and all parents were to pick up their children imminently. The HF and MF got their and were glad to see their children okay, except for the absence of Gadget.

"Tech, are you okay?" Gizmo asked.

"I'm fine Mom. It's Gadget! She's gone!" Tech said.

"Oh no, Gadget?" Otto questioned.

"Yeah, I saw her be taken…in a black van."

"Did you see anything, anyone, besides your sister?" Gizmo asked.

"Yeah, I think the license plate said _2-3-M-2-M_."

"That's good son. Come on." Otto said picking Tech up. "Let's go home."

"What about Gadget? We can't leave her out there! She must be scared Dad, without her dolly." Tech said, holding a small rag doll with blonde hair and blue button eyes with a green dress.

"She'll be fine Tech…I promise." Gizmo said.

"Mom…can—can I sleep in your room tonight?" Tech asked.

"I'm not sure-"

"Please Mom…I'm scared to sleep in my room tonight without Gadget."

Gizmo sighed.

"Okay…but just for tonight." Gizmo said taking Tech.

"Thanks Mom. Bye Dad."

"Good bye Tech." Otto said before the three separated.

Wherever Gadget is…

"Let me out of here!" Gadget screamed.

Then there was light laughter, causing Gadget to stop.

"_Don't try to scream…No one can hear you here._"

"Who are you? Tell me!"

"_Feistier than you seemed. Now settle down, you make too much noise._"

"Too much noise for what?"

"_The recreation of Valina, so we may recreation of Skeleton King and Queen!_"

Then Valine stepped from the shadows, laughing loudly.

"No way! You—You're supposed to be dead!" Gadget shouted.

"You were wrong little monkey. Now…you are my sacrifice for Valina." Valine said, grabbing Gadget by the arm and lifting her in the air. He carried her to an altar, where he tied Gadget on two posts with strong guck.

"Ah! Help me! Tech!"

"It's no use little monkey…no one can hear you here."

Later that night…

Tech kept tossing and turning in his bed in Gizmo's room.

"No…No…GADGET!" Tech screamed awake.

Gizmo woke up, switching the lights on from Tech's screams.

"Tech, are you okay?"

"No! Gadget, she—she's gonna be used as a sacrifice!"

"It was only a dream sweetheart. Gadget will be-"

"NO! She was in a place I've never seen before! It was dessert and a big skull rock and-"

"What is going on in here?" Melodie said from the door.

"Tech just had nightmare."

"It wasn't a nightmare! And I'll prove it!" Then Tech saw Violet. "Violet, where is there a huge skull rock?"

"Skull rock? Um…that would probably be in the Savage Lands Temple…why?"

"That's where Gadget is! Ah!" Tech fell into a curled up position on the floor, screaming and glowing. After a while, it died down.

"_Where—Where am I?_" A voice came from Tech, but wasn't his own.

Tech's body sat up, his eyes are now gold colored.

"Tech? Are you okay?" Gizmo asked.

"_M—Mommy? It's me…Gadget._"

"G—Gadget? Oh my gosh! Sweetheart!" Gizmo said hugging Tech's body.

"_Mommy…Tech's taking my place and is going to be sacrificed instead of me! We have to help!_"

"So it was true. Okay…Gadget, can you tell us where we were?" Melodie asked.

"_I think it had a big skull._"

"Skull? Made of stone?" Seala asked.

"_Yeah…How'd you know?_"

"Tech told us. Come on…we're going to the command room…Now." Carbon said. As they got to the Command Center, Carbon called the HyperForce.

Chiro picked up a few minutes later.

"Hello?" Chiro yawned.

"We've got a situation." Carbon said, before letting _Gadget _come to the screen.

"_D—Daddy?_" She said.

Otto got on screen.

"Gadget? Okay Tech…enough fooling around! That is not funny!" Otto ordered.

"_But—But Daddy…it is me…Please Daddy._"

"Gizmo?"

"It is her."

"_Daddy…remember Go Fish? Any fives?_"

"Go fish. Gadget…It is you."

"Listen…Do any of you know a place with a big stone skull?" Carbon asked.

"That's where…Antauri saved us after I rebuilt him." Chiro answered.

"It was on top of a temple in the Savage Lands. Is that where we need to go?" Otto asked.

"_Yeah, Tech's in trouble. Valine is gonna sacrifice him in my body for the recreation of Valina. Ah!_" Gadget screamed.

"Gadget! Not again." Gizmo said.

A bright light shined and then died down. Gizmo looked; Tech's body with Gadget's spirit was gone.

"No…Gadget!" Gizmo fell to her knees.

"No…" Otto said, scared.

"Guys, let's go! Nova, Sprx: Make sure Sho's okay." Chiro ordered.

"You girls make sure the kids are alright as well and that they're here in the Command Center." Carbon ordered.

After everyone made sure the kids were okay, they were off to the Savage Lands. After they landed, the teams walked off the Robots.

"I hope their okay." Violet said.

"Make sure you four are together at all times." Melodie said.

"Let's hold hands, so we don't lose anyone." Hope said.

The kids held hands. Violet held Hope's left hand and tried to hold onto her dad's right hand.

"Dad, can I hold your hand?" Violet asked.

"Come here Violet." Gibson said, picking her up and having Violet ride on his back. "Watch out behind me, got it?"

"Okay Dad…Dad? I'm scared…about Tech and Gadget. Will they be okay?"

"Of course they will Violet. You just wait." Gibson said, not sure himself if the two would be alright.

As they came to the top of the temple, they all saw Skull Stone and Tech and Gadget (back in their bodies) tied up on long poles, but they weren't moving.

"Father, what do we do?" Hope asked.

"You don't do anything. Stay here with the other three."

"But Father-"

"Stay here Hope."

"Mind your father Hope."

"Oh…Alright."

Then the two teams were off. After a while, all of them were defeated and the children didn't know what to do now that their friends and family have become sacrifices for Valine.

"What do we do?"

"Violet's right. We can't just sit here!" Sebastian agreed.

"Father's orders were to stay here."

"What? Hope…that _is _your father in danger! You're gonna let him die?"

"Of course not Sho, but his orders…"

"Hope, for once…let's be someones." Violet said.

**V: **_Be heard, Be strong, Be proud/I wanna make some noise/Stand up, Come on, Be loud/We're gonna raise our voice/Come on, Come on, Come on/You gotta hear me now (3x)/Hey now/we no longer wait around/My team stronger then weights now/Keeps on growing/Our muscle keeps on showing  
_**Sho: **_We came here to make a change/We came here to rearrange/We came here cause we believe/We came here cause we achieve, yeah  
_**V: **_While I've got the microphone/Make sure how i feel is known/All for one we rock the zone/How I feel to each his own  
_**Sebas: **_All my people treat em right/We reserve the right to fight/For what we want, for what we need/To the front we shall proceed  
_**V: **_Here we come and we're ready to/go, go, go/Better run cause we don't take/no, no, no/So come on  
_**All 3: **_Be heard, Be strong, Be proud/I wanna make some noise/Stand up, Come on, Be loud/We're gonna raise our voice/Come on, Come on, Come on/You gotta hear me now (3x)  
_**Hope: **_We're motivated (motivated)/We're aggravated (aggravated)/We're dedicated/So now you better play fair/determination (and) will power/With consideration/we will devour  
_**Sho: **_We're on our own/But we are one/So on our shoulders will fight until/we see the sun  
_**Girls: **_It's just a matter of time/Before you see our way/We fight with all of our lives/We do this every day/Here we come and we're ready to/go, go, go/Better run cause we don't take/no, no, no/So come on  
_**All 4: **_Be heard, Be strong, Be proud/I wanna make some noise/Stand up, Come on, Be loud/We're gonna raise our voice/Come on, Come on, Come on/You gotta hear me now (3x)/Be heard, Be strong, Be proud/I wanna make some noise/Stand up, Come on, Be loud/We're gonna raise our voice/Come on, Come on, Come on/You gotta hear me now (3x)  
_"AH!" Just as Violet and Hope were about to say something, Valine shot them with a beam.

"Enough! You're messing with my ceremony!" Valine shouted.

"That's the plan! Sebastian, do it now!" Hope shouted as she stood up.

Then Sebastian, who was throwing wires everywhere, plugged together two wires and four microphones buzzed a little.

"What you going to with those?" Valine asked, amused.

"Violet, touch my microphone with yours." Hope said.

Violet smiled and did as told, which caused feedback across the land. The boys did the same thing with their microphones, causing the feedback to be louder. Valine couldn't take it, he disappeared into thin air. After a few seconds, the kids stopped the feedback.

"Alright! We did it!" Sho shouted.

The four kids cheered, not noticing that their parents and friends were standing up. Then Violet noticed.

"Guys…shut up." Violet said.

"What? Oh…" Sho said after noticing the others were up.

Back at SuperRobot (Training Room)…

"You disobeyed orders, almost got hurt, and you-"

"Father! Please, don't be mad at them. It was my plan." Hope said.

"Hope, you didn't let me finish."

"I know…it's because I know what you're going to say, and you can't treat us like this forever, Father! You want us to be heroes then treat as heroes, not babies! We train; we go to school, and for what? So you can lock us away from the dangers of the universe? Please, Father, give us a mission to go on!" Hope said.

"Hope, sit back down right now." Antauri said. Hope sat down again. "Now, as I going to say, you saved the day. That was a very good plan you pulled off today…Next Gen. And…I do have a mission to give you, Hope."

"No way!" Sho said.

"Yes, your mission is to take your Robot and stop Valine from recreating Valina, Skeleton Queen, and Skeleton King at all costs."

The kids stood up.

"Of course Father. We will leave in the morning."

"Another thing about your mission. Hope, that vision you had a few years back?"

"Yes Father?"

"Try to find them, but let them come to you first."

"Yes Father. Thank you."

"Hope, come on…Let's go tell Tech and Gadget!" Violet said, pulling her friend a little.

"Okay, I'm coming. Bye Father."

"Go and get ready sweetheart." Antauri said.

Hope started to leave when she ran back over to Antauri and hugged him.

"I'll miss Father."

"I'll miss you too Hope."

Then Hope stepped away, running to the tubes and leaving.

**Me: I know it's been forever since I've updated but like I said before, my updating might get slower because of everything going on at once. But, at least I updated. So…anyways, there is one more chapter to this story, and then this one breaks off into two series. I know I said before, I wasn't going to continue the MegaForce series, but I decided to continue that series and start the Next Gen series as well. I will try to update the Tetsu Dragon story, but I don't know. Not a lot of people like it, so I may not continue that series. I'm gonna think about it. Any who, R&R please!**


	20. GoodByes Are Hard

-1#

##

#Chapter Nineteen

The next morning rolled around and the children were all packed up on their Robot. The kids gathered with their parents, for the last time for a while.

"I'll miss you guys." Violet said, hugging her parents.

Violet didn't notice but a tear escaped her eye. Gibson released and wiped it away.

"No crying Violet." Gibson said.

"I didn't notice, Dad. Sorry."

"Here…your mom and I put this together for you, but don't open it until tonight."

"Before you go to bed and you're by yourself." Seala added.

Violet took the wrapped up package from her parents.

"Hmmm…I wonder what it is. You know I probably won't last until tonight, right?"

"At least try, Buttercup."

"Mom, please, you know I hate that name."

"Oh, sweety, good luck."

"Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad. You guys are the best there is and I'll put everything you taught me into great use. I promise I will not fail you." Violet said before hugging them goodbye.

After a few minutes, they released and Violet ran inside the Robot.

Hope…

"Hope, your Father and I wish you luck on your journey."

"Thank you, both of you. I will not fail you."

"There is no failing or succeeding this mission, there is only trying." Antauri said.

"Right then."

"Hope, here…I put this book together for you."

"Father, what is it?"

"Open it later and you'll find out yourself." After a second, "And there's no probing my mind to get the answer."

"Aw…Father, why do you have to make everything so tough?"

"Because that's how you learn."

"Hope, let's go already!" Sho called.

"Coming!" Hope turned back to her parents. "I…Uh…I gotta go."

"Good luck Hope. Your mother and I know you'll stop Valine."

"Thank you, and I'll do my best."

Hope started to walk away, when she stopped and ran back to her parents, holding onto them both.

"Hope, what's wrong?" Melodie asked.

"I-I'm gonna miss you."

"You'll be just fine. And you can call…whenever you'd like to just talk." Melodie said.

"Really?"

"Of course." Antauri said.

"Alright then." Hope let go. "I'll call and write letters to both of you…about of mission and what's going on within the team."

"That sounds great sweet-heart. I can't wait to get the first one." Melodie said before kissing Hope goodbye.

"Mother! I'm to old for that!"

"You're never to old for anything in my book."

"Hope! Let's go!" Sebastian shouted.

"Coming!…I gotta go. Bye Mother, bye Father! I'll write real soon!" Hope shouted, boarding the Robot.

Sho and Sebastian…

"Hey, you be good Sho." Sprx said.

"I know Pa. I will be."

"Yeah, there's no worries…not while I can keep him in line." Sebastian teased.

"Hey! You don't need to…I'll be just fine Bastian."

"Bastian?" Nova questioned, amused.

"Yeah, short for his real name."

"Don't make it a habit of making up nick names for everyone buddy. Or, if you pick the wrong nerve with Violet, she'll rip your throat out."

"What?"

"Well, if she's anything like her parents, yeah."

"Good to know." Sho said, a little crept out.

"Well, are you two gonna get going or what?" Elella asked.

"Yeah, come on Sebastian. Race ya to the Robot!"

"Hold on a sec Sho. Isn't there something you're forgetting?" Nova asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry." Sho hugged his parents. "I'll miss ya."

"We'll miss you too, Kid."

"I'll make sure everyone's always okay."

"Good, you do that Sho."

"You too Sebastian." Blaze said.

"Sure thing Dad. Come on Sho. On your mark, get set…GO!" Sebastian shouted as the two started running.

"I can't believe it. Sho's gotten older and little more mature over the past year." Nova said.

"Sebastian too." Elella said.

Tech and Gadget…

"You ready Gadget? Mom and Dad are waiting outside for us." Tech said, coming into their bedroom.

"Almost, I just want to put one picture in my case but I can't find it." Gadget said, flipping through her dresser drawers.

"What picture is it?"

"The one of last summer. The one Mommy took of us with Daddy."

"You put it in your sock drawer, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but it's not there now. Oh, what did I do with it?"

"With what?" A feminine voice asked.

Tech and Gadget turned to the voice.

"Oh, hey Mom, hey Dad. Gadget's looking for that picture we took last summer, the one with me, Gadget, and Dad. She put it in her sock drawer and now can't find it."

"And I refuse to leave without it!" Gadget added.

"Here…Your mom and I put this together for you Gadget. I think you'll find what you're looking for inside." Otto said, handing a large book to Gadget.

"Huh? What's this Daddy?" Gadget questioned. Gadget opened the few pages and saw pictures of over the past few years. "These are pictures! Of us!"

"Yep…you can put more in the back and fill it up from all your adventures." Gizmo said.

"No way! Cool! Thank you Mommy, thank you Daddy! I love it!" Gadget said hugging them…then, "But that doesn't excuse that picture I lost."

"Sweety…you didn't lose it. Close the album." Otto said.

Gadget closed it and saw the picture taped on the front.

"Ah! That's where it went too!"

So Tech and Gadget went and met the others downstairs.

"Alright, let's go Team!" Tech shouted, making sure all of his team got on the .

"Tech!" Chiro ran over.

"Hey Chiro."

"Hey Tech, I want you to have this." Chiro clipped a chain around Tech's neck.

"What is it?"

"It was my Dad's. The amulet on it symbolizes strength. Wear it always."

"Right. I promise. Thanks Chiro."

"No problem."

Tech started to board the Robot when Violet started running off.

"Violet, where are you going?" Sho asked.

"I-I don't want to leave!"

"Violet?" Gadget questioned.

"Violet, we need you!" Hope shouted.

"B-But I-I-I promised." Then someone hugged Violet. She looked, seeing, "Dad?"

"Violet, go…They need you."

"But I promised you and Mom-"

"Forget about it. You'll always be here…in my heart…no matter what."

"Really?"

"Of course Violet."

Violet hugged Gibson.

"Oh Dad…I'll miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you too Violet. Now…" Gibson pushed Violet off. "Get going…You'll miss your flight."

"Right…Bye Dad." Violet said running back on board.

The kids waved goodbye as the door closed to the . After the team were in their posts, they were off. Their mission had started. The first time away from home…What will happen?

**Hope: Yes, what will happen?**

**Me: You'll have to read the next/first story! The first on that was the first of the series for the Next Gen…Um…I gotta ask this.**

**Gadget: What?**

**Me: What do my reviewers have for ideas for the Next Gen adventures and what ideas do my reviewers have for the MegaForce? I'm only asking because I got…nothing!**


End file.
